Blitz's Untold Story
by ROVERGIRL05312014
Summary: Is it possible to hide from the pain of the past forever or will one Rover go insane trying? (COLLAB CREDIT to Silver Sentinel)
1. Broken Spirit

As the rays of golden sunshine dazzled through red and blue curtains, Hunter stretched out as he began the process of waking up. He turned over to see Colleen still half-way sleeping. Hunter smiled as he beheld the sight of his beautiful bride of only two months. He still remembered the day they both revealed their love for one another…

_**Seven months earlier…**_

"_Well done, Rovers. Parvo's plans for world domination are finally at an end. You're good, good dogs," Master said as he praised his pets. _

_The Rovers responded with their traditional, "AAAAAHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRROOOOOOOO!" _

_As the rest of the team went their separate ways to relax, Hunter hunched over in his chair cradling his head in his paws._

_"What's troubling you, Hunter?" Master asked. _

_"Well, Master, it's kinda hard to explain. I've been having… feelings…" Hunter revealed with a deep red blush._

_"What kind of feelings…? Are you alright?" Master asked._

"_Yes… no… I don't know…Master; I've been thinking about feelings about… 'Someone'… stronger than just a friend… I…I'm afraid to tell how I feel because I don't know how she… I mean… they would react," Hunter explained as he rubbed his temples._

"_I see… well, Hunter, there comes a time when the truth has to come out. Colleen will understand," Master advised with a smile._

_"How… how did you…?" Hunter stammered with a look of relief and shock._

_Master chuckled and said, "Hunter, I've watched both of you ever since the team's first mission and have seen the bond between you two grow. I believe you'll be surprised."_

_"Thanks Master…!" Hunter said as he sped off leaving his flame trail behind him._

"_Ha-ha… I was beginning to wonder how long he'd take…" Master smiled and returned to his work for the day. _

_Hunter ran down the halls and corridors of Headquarters until he found Colleen practicing her martial arts on the beach. Stopping at the glass door, a knot swelled up in his throat as he thought of how graceful and beautiful Colleen was. He began his journey outside; his mind bombarded by doubts and questions._

_"__**What am I gonna say? What if she doesn't feel the same way? What am I going to do?**__" Hunter thought in a near panic._

_He was about to tap her on the shoulder when Colleen let out a shrill, "HIYA!" _

_Hunter found himself on the receiving end of one of Colleen's powerful Kung-Fu kicks. Hunter was sent sailing almost 50 feet away from where he originally was standing._

_When Colleen turned around to see where her supposed irritating target had landed, her blood ran cold. She nearly started crying when she saw Hunter was out cold._

_"Blimey!" She yelled as she sprinted to his side. _

_Colleen pulled some smelling salts out of the first aid kit she carried in her mission pack and held it under Hunter's nose. She cradled his head as the wakening agent did its job, hoping she had done no severe damage._

_As Hunter came around, all he could see was double and triple projections of Colleen beside him. _

_"Whoa… now I know how the bad guys feel…," Hunter said, wobbling in his speech._

_"Oh, 'untie, I'm so sorry. I was sure you were tha' dreadful Blister. After this last mission, I'm ready to kick 'im to bloody Jupi'ah," Colleen replied._

_Blitz had been more insufferable in his attempts to win Colleen over than ever during this last mission. He went as far as trying to kiss her when they were captured by Parvo's Cano-Mutants._

_"I know, Colleen, and I'm okay. I actually was looking for you," Hunter said shaking his vision back into focus._

_Colleen smiled as she felt butterflies in her stomach. _

_She said, "Really… did you need me for somethin'?"_

_Hunter felt the knot in his throat now more than ever. He felt sweat running down his face and down the back of his neck. He cleared his throat of the building tension as he stood up._

_"Well, I was wondering if I could talk to you… alone…" Hunter said, squeaking on the last word._

_"Sure, 'untie, wha' did you want to talk to me abou'?" Colleen said, trying to relax herself. _

_Hunter held out his hand and asked, "Will you walk with me… not on a leash I promise?" _

_Colleen laughed as she remembered the last time she and Hunter walked on the beach it was her walking him. Colleen took his hand and began to walk beside him. She clenched her muscles as much as she could to keep from trembling._

_As they made their way down the beach, Hunter's hands began to sweat, searching for the words to say… searching for how to tell Colleen how he felt about her. For once, he was thankful still had his armored gloves on. _

_Once they reached the edge of the coastline, the sun was just beginning to dip below the horizon. Shades of pink and oranges made the sky look like the inside of a cotton candy machine._

_"Colleen," Hunter gently said as they basked in the evening sunshine._

_"Yes, 'untie…?" Colleen replied turning towards him._

_Hunter's breath caught in his throat. The amber rays of the setting sun made Colleen's reddish-brown fur shine against her snow white markings. She looked divine._

"_**She's so beautiful… like from a dream…**__" Hunter thought dreamily._

_"I've got something I've wanted to tell you for a long time, but I just didn't know how to say it and was afraid of what you might say…" Hunter began._

_"Wha' is it, 'untie?" Colleen inquired._

_Hunter took her paws in his and drew her closer to him. Colleen felt her heart beat faster as she felt her cheeks blushing._

_"Colleen, ever since we met, I felt something special about you. I didn't know what those feelings were, but I do now…I love you, Colleen," Hunter revealed._

_Colleen could not believe her ears. The one that she secretly loved with all her heart felt the same way. Tears began to well up in Colleen's eyes. _

_"Oh, 'untie, I've felt the same way abou' you evah since then too. I tried at times to say somethin', but stopped meself because I didn't want it to be awkward for you," Colleen burst out._

"_Oh Colleen…" Hunter said as he embraced her close._

"'_untie…" Colleen whispered as she nuzzled his chest._

_Hunter lifted her muzzle up to his and touched his lips to hers._

"_**Oh… I never want this to end…**__" Hunter thought._

As he came back to reality, he wrapped one arm around Colleen's torso and pulled her close. He nuzzled her neck inhaling the scent of her shampoo. It was an intoxicating aroma of fresh peaches and jasmine flowers that he loved waking up to every morning.

"_And it never has to end…_" Hunter thought as continued in his memory.

Colleen began to open her eyes and take in the sight of her husband surrounded by the sunlight beaming through the window. His golden fur shone as the light intensified. She turned over where she could rest her head against his chest.

"Good morning, 'untie, "Colleen whispered sweetly.

Hunter nudged her face up and tenderly kissed her lips as he said, "Good morning, my precious jewel."

Colleen smiled as she loved the name her husband endeared her with. Normally, she hated being referred under such a girlish title, but with Hunter, it was a different situation.

"I' looks like anothah beautiful day today," Colleen said admiring the warmth of color the sun in their room.

Hunter smiled and said, "Yeah, another great day with you, Sweetheart."

"I'll race ya to breakfast!" Colleen said playfully.

"You're on!" Hunter replied with a laugh.

Colleen dashed to their closet and grabbed her change of clothes as Hunter beat her into the private bathroom Master put in for them. As he lathered his Alpine Fresh shampoo all over his body, Colleen snuck behind him and started scratching and scrubbing his back.

"Hey… no fair… interference…" Hunter said as he succumbed to her ministrations.

"Do you wanna call a foul?" Colleen giggled.

"No…" Hunter groaned as she scratched the middle of his back causing his leg to twitch.

"I didn't think so…" Colleen whispered in his ear as she continued.

Hunter smiled as he forgot all about their little race, just enjoying the closeness he could now share with the love of his life.

Meanwhile, Exile was still fast asleep, unaware of the beautiful day already in motion. A ray of sunlight peered through his window and projected itself right into his eyes. Exile, not exactly the definition of an 'early riser', growled at the sudden change.

"Bolshoi!" he said as he curled back up in his blankets.

Before he had a chance to settle back in, his alarm clock began its call for his resurrection from sleep. Exile growled under his breath as he shut the alarm sounding Russia's National Anthem at full volume and sat up on the edge of the bed.

As he stretched and accustomed his eyes to the now brightly lit room, he approached his window and began to take in the gorgeous view he had of the tropical valley.

"Mother Russia! Today is going to be being great if it be starting as pretty as thiski!" Exile said with a joyful smile.

He went inside his closet to gather a change of clothes and a towel to carry down to the hall bathroom. Before leaving, he grabbed his book off his nightstand, knowing he would be waiting outside for a while for Blitz to finish primping himself.

Although Exile thought it really strange how long Blitz took to get clean, he didn't mind the extra time to read. Ever since they first came to Headquarters, Exile had developed a love for the literary arts. It started out with children's books, but gradually he had worked up to classic novels and biographies. He was currently re-reading his favorite novel, "White Fang", a gift that Master Shepherd had given him last Christmas.

As he approached the bathroom door, he heard something odd or rather it was what he didn't hear that was odd. There was no water running, blow dryers humming, or a certain Doberman cooing to his reflection in the mirror. Exile couldn't believe his ears. The hall bathroom he, Blitz, and Shag shared was empty.

"This is being weirdski…" Exile thought as he entered the bathroom to prepare for the day.

Shag and Muzzle had been awake before dawn preparing breakfast for their pack mates. Shag was busy whisking a bowl of eggs to scramble as Muzzle warmed himself in the sunshine. Shag was singing a song of his own creation that Muzzle grunted along with as he waited for his food bowl to be filled. The bacon sizzled away on the griddle as the smell of fresh biscuits came from the oven.

Finishing one set, Shag filled Muzzle's bowl with a mixture of bacon and eggs. Muzzle bounced up and down happily at the prospect of food. He took one bite and barked happily to the Sheepdog his approval. Shag smiled and continued cooking.

Thankfully, Muzzle no longer had to be restrained to his cart or wear a steel muzzle. Master Shepherd had been training Muzzle over the past few months to only destroy everything in sight when commanded. This made life much less hectic for the Rovers, especially at bath and meal times. Everyone hoped that whatever Parvo did to him could be overcome completely one day.

As Muzzle devoured his breakfast, Hunter, Colleen, and Exile found their way into the kitchen and dining room. Hunter sniffed the air as he took his place at the head of the table.

"Wow, Shag! Everything smells great! Hey, Muzzle, how ya doing, buddy?" Hunter said as he greeted his friends.

"Awww, Rararara Rara…" Shag mumbled in his own language.

Muzzle was chasing his bowl all around the floor, licking up every morsel he could before calling it quits.

"With tha' kind of reaction, breakfast must be fantastic." Colleen said with a smile.

"I agree completely!" Hunter laughed.

"Da, all looks positively delicious, Comrade," Exile commented.

As they all took their seats, Hunter looked around and noticed that one member of the team was missing.

"Hey… anybody know where Blitz is? He usually doesn't skip breakfast," Hunter asked the group.

"Quite odd for 'im…" Colleen stated, not really caring why Blitz was absent.

"To my knowing, he is still being in his roomski. I am knowing nothing about him going to someplace. I was being shocked to be finding bathroom open for meski this morning. Usually I am having to be pounding doorski down to get Blitz out," Exile commented.

"I'm sure 'e just slept in… simple as tha'," Colleen stated as she swallowed some of her eggs.

**Upstairs...**

Blitz was still in his room, but he wasn't late because he slept in. He was lying on top of his covers still in his sleeping sweats staring at the ceiling. The room was dark as ink, void of any of the glorious sunlight that lay outside. The very sight of anything that could bring joy just made his heart bleed.

He hadn't slept in weeks. He had barely eaten. Sorrow was the only plane of reality he could see. However, it wasn't for the reason most would think.

_**A few months earlier…**_

_Soon after Hunter and Colleen became an official couple, __Blitz began trying harder than ever to make her change her mind. He tried all the usual expressions: flowers, candy, love notes, jewelry, etc. _

_When Colleen snubbed these efforts, he went further by doing all of her chores around Headquarters, keeping her martial arts equipment up, and a myriad of different things. Even with all this, Colleen still clung to Hunter's side._

_While his outward actions were annoying to his teammates, the inner motivation could be likened to searching for salvation from something he longed to never remember._

Blitz turned over to lie on his stomach and buried his face into his pillow as tears welled up in his eyes. The day he had lost Colleen forever began to replay… almost wanting to torture him…

_One morning, Blitz staggered into the dining room and noticed everyone else discussing something around Hunter and Colleen. Excitement filled the air thickly. Blitz swore he could almost reach out and grab it._

_"Vhat's everyvun fussing about dhis early…?" Blitz asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes._

_As Blitz made his way over to see what the commotion was, what he saw left him utterly speechless._

_"Vh-vh- vhat's dhat…?" Blitz asked pointing to Colleen's collar._

_"It's the engagement ring 'untie gave me last night. We're gettin' married!" Colleen exclaimed with a broad smile._

_Blitz could not believe his eyes and ears. Colleen and Hunter… engaged! No…! This couldn't be!_

_"After all I've done for you… you choose our mangy mutt leadah dhat couldn't even tell you his feelings until a few veeks ago!" Blitz yelled out. _

"_Comrade Blitz…! There is being no need for thatski!" Exile reprimanded, narrowing his eyes is disapproval._

"_Back off, Blitz…! I love Colleen and have since the first day we met. No one is trying to cut anyone down!" Hunter barked, getting between the Doberman and Colleen._

_Colleen calmly marched out from behind Hunter and looked at Blitz right in the face. Blitz stiffened as he waited for her to say what her eyes were clearly communicating._

_"Blitz, I don't love you. I love 'unter because 'e saw me for 'ho I am, not just for me looks. If you do care anythin' for me, then you can be 'appy for me and 'unter. We are getting' married and tha' is final!" Colleen said giving a vicious growl accenting her point._

_Blitz stifled his immediate reaction to snarl as he rushed out of the room down the hall. He made his way to the Transdogmafacation chambers to retreat to his home in Germany. At least he had somewhere he could go where he didn't have to be bothered for a while._

_"Pay him no mind, Comrades. This is being very happy news. He will get over it," Exile said, breaking the tension that had been created. _

_What the others didn't see were the streams of tears that seemed to come from his very soul as the wind whipped his face raw along the transport tubes back to Berlin. Upon arriving back, grateful no one was around to see him, he ran to his ornate doghouse and huddled as close to the back as he could_

"_Vhy must my heart always be broken…?" Blitz thought as he buried his tear-stained face in his paws._

Blitz gripped the edge of his bedclothes with his claws as the pangs of rejection after rejection coursed through his body. He turned over onto his side, hoping he could just not think for at least a moment. Sadly, more memories kept flooding his mind pressing for another chance to be replayed.

_For the next several weeks, Blitz only hung around Headquarters when it was absolutely necessary. He would barely speak to anyone, obey begrudgingly during missions and run straight back to Germany once it was done._

_One day, Blitz had been lazily lounging on his pillow in front of the fireplace of the Chancellor's mansion. It seemed like any other day until a familiar, but a now painfully annoying, voice echoed in his ears causing him to jump slightly from his position._

"_Blitz… you're needed… come now…" Master's voice commanded._

_Blitz growled as he slowly got up from his pillow._

"_Not again…" Blitz groaned._

"_NOW BLITZ…!" Master bellowed._

_Blitz jumped as he rushed through the custom ornate door the Chancellor had made for him to come and go as he pleased from outdoors to inside the mansion._

"_Vhat could be so urgent I have to even be dhere…?" Blitz griped as his transport tube rushed along the clear pathways._

_Upon arrival, Blitz jumped into his transformation chamber and headed for the conference room._

"_I wonder what's up… Master sounded more upset than usual…" Hunter pondered aloud._

"_Indeed… definitely must be rathah impor'ant…" Colleen added._

_Blitz sulked in as he took his seat beside Exile waiting for the report of their apparently urgent mission. Exile noticed the Doberman's presence and gave a friendly smile. Blitz just nodded in acknowledgement as Master Shepherd came into view._

"_Rovers... an old enemy has resurfaced…" Master began._

"_Who is it, Master?" Hunter asked._

"_Colonel Gustav Havoc…"Master revealed._

_A stunned gasp echoed through the room. Havoc was supposed to have committed suicide several years before in the mental institution he had been incarcerated in. Blitz shuddered slightly… it was like a horrible nightmare…_

"_Master, how did crazy man come back to be living…?" Exile asked._

"_From what I can gather, when he allegedly committed suicide, his body was taken to the morgue for holding. I am unsure how, but he escaped…" Master said._

"_Wha' is the nut-job tryin' now, Master?" Colleen asked._

"_This is very difficult to say, Rovers, Havoc has the Chancellor of Germany and his family held hostage …" Master said._

"_Nein… Master…!" Blitz burst._

_Without wanting any further details, Blitz dashed back down the hall. His family needed him and he was here listening to what was happening to them. He couldn't take the time he wanted to be angry with Master for calling him to HQ instead of telling him what was happening._

"_Blitz, wait…!" Master called out._

_Blitz blocked out everything… all he cared about was protecting the only family he had. He didn't even bother to transform back to his canine form as he leapt into his transport tube and rocketed back to Germany._

"_Blitz…!" Master called out as he reached the door._

_It was too late._

"_Get going, Rovers. Get there before Blitz does," Master commanded._

_Immediately, the Rovers bolted to the vehicle hangar to follow after their Doberman teammate. In all the rush, Hunter didn't even bother calling his usual rally cry. _

_After resurfacing at the Chancellor's mansion, Blitz began sprinting towards downtown Berlin. The Chancellor and his family had gone to the theatre to attend a traditional dance festival a few hours prior to Master summoning Blitz to Headquarters. Pangs of guilt filled his heart because he was supposed to go with them, but feigned not feeling well to just be alone. Blitz was wondering why they had been gone so long. Now it all made sense…_

_As he raced along, he heard an eerily familiar voice come through all of the media screens in the shops and homes. Blitz stopped to watch what was happening as German subtitles scrolled across the screen._

_Havoc had the entire audience under armed guard. He had the Chancellor and his family on the stage in front of the live-feed cameras the performance was using to broadcast the festival all over the country._

"_Hahahahahahahahahaha..." Havoc's raspy laughter echoed._

"_I imagine you are all curious as to why I have your Chancellor and his lovely family here. Well, it is very simple," Havoc began as he removed a scroll from his coat pocket and handed it to the Chancellor._

"_Vhat is dhis?" the Chancellor asked._

"_A simple agreement…you sign here and turn complete power controlling Germany to me…" Havoc explained as he waved a pen in the Chancellor's face._

"_Vhat gives you dhe nerve to…?" the Chancellor said pushing the document away forcefully._

_Havoc gave a nod of his head and one of his soldiers grabbed his four-year-old daughter, Eva, and held his side-arm pistol to her temple. The Chancellor's wife did her best to keep the soldier away, but received a knock-out blow to her head rendering her unconscious. _

"_Heidi… Eva…!" the Chancellor called out._

_Eva's screams of terror enraged Blitz. All he could see was red. As he rounded the corner where the theatre was located, he noticed Havoc's men posted at every single possible entrance… save one…the narrow side-alley trap-door. It was possible none of them saw it on their initial sweep._

_Once Havoc's men passed the alley, Blitz ducked into the darkness. Now he could see why Havoc's men didn't even bother looking here. His shoulders were touching each of the walls of the two buildings. Upon reaching the small trapdoor, he managed to drop into the underbelly of the theatre without any of Havoc's men being wise to his presence._

_Meanwhile, the rest of the Rovers had arrived in Berlin and were on the opposite side of the theatre building trying to formulate a way inside._

"_Just when I thought we'd never see these goons again…" Hunter grumbled._

"_Da... and who is knowing what Comrade Blitz is going to doski…" Exile whispered._

"_Indeed… I… I must say I've nevah seen 'im so…" Colleen began._

"_Angry…?" Hunter finished._

"_Rarararararararararararara Rara…?" Shag mumbled in slight fear._

"_I don't think it will go tha' far Shag… but as strange as 'e's been… I don't know wha' to expect…" Colleen added._

"_Exactly… wait…*sniff* you guys smell that…?" Hunter said as he began to inhale a familiar scent._

_All the Rovers inhaled the air around them and suddenly realized their worst fear. Blitz had already arrived and was inside the building._

"_But howski did him get in…? Havoc goons look to not being worried…" Exile commented knowing Blitz's prior methods were less subtle._

"_I don't… wait… look over there…" Hunter said drawing everyone's attentions to the small alley that wasn't being guarded._

"_Tha' has to be 'ow…" Colleen said._

"_Da…I would be thinking Havoc would see thatski…" Exile said surprised by that obvious a place being forgotten._

"_Maybe 'is time in asylum killed some of 'is brain cells…" Colleen added._

"_Hang on… let's go… now…" Hunter led as they slipped right past Havoc's guards in the alley._

_Meanwhile, Blitz had found his way to the upper catwalks of the stage and was completely hidden from anyone's view. He watched in boiling fury as Eva continued to squirm against her captor seeing the indention the gun's barrel was making in her temple. He only needed Havoc to look away for a moment…_

"_Well, Chancellor, I am waiting…" Havoc said as he presented the document again._

"_Vhy… vhat are you hoping to accomplish vith dhis?" the Chancellor asked as he dropped to his wife's side._

"_What else would I want? I want total control! Controlling this strategic country, I will bring about the biggest world war ever. After all, war is good business. Think of it this way, Chancellor, Germany will finally be the victor rather than the loser for once. You could bring on a golden age for your people," Havoc said._

_As Havoc babbled on, Blitz had to stifle a growl to keep from being detected. He looked around the upper workings of the stage and noticed the ropes connected to the curtain weights. As he reached for one of the ropes, he heard footsteps along the catwalk. He whipped around with his claws and teeth presented ready to fight until he heard a familiar voice._

"_Blitz! It's me, Hunter!" Hunter said in a harsh whisper._

_Blitz relaxed a bit, but was not exactly thrilled to see them._

"_Vhat are you doing up here? Dhey are MEINE family!" Blitz sneered._

"_I know that, Blitz. I'm not denying your rights to save them, but we have to be together as a team," Hunter explained._

_Blitz backed down knowing it was futile to argue, plus it would endanger the humans he held dear. He pointed to the ropes he was about to descend, and was surprised when Hunter agreed with his plan for once. Blitz gripped the rope tight as Hunter severed the tie with the field dagger attached to his armor._

_The Chancellor was visibly shaking. He lost either way. If he signed the change of power, then Havoc would lead Germany into World War 3. If he refused, he would die along with his family and Havoc would take lead anyway. He couldn't bear the thought of seeing his wife or little girl die at the hands of this maniac. He reached for the pen, but was distracted by a vicious growl as Havoc was hurled from in front of him to the edge of the stage._

"_Get avay from dhem!" Blitz snarled._

_Blitz picked up Havoc's stunned body and gripped his throat tight. The urge to kill nearly overwhelmed him as he heard the rest of the Rovers nullify the guards._

"_You are undah arrest, you warmongering bastard…" Blitz growled._

"_Well, well… look at what we have here… the sissy Rover decided to actually grow a pair… what ya gonna do, pup? Kill me…?" Havoc taunted._

"_Shut up!" Blitz threatened as police began entering the auditorium to detain the warmonger._

"_You might want to look behind you… I'm not the one who's scared…" Havoc said as Blitz began lowering him to the floor to be handcuffed._

_Blitz looked over his shoulder and saw the look of confusion and fear written all over his master's face._

"_**Please don't recognize me…**__" Blitz thought as fear gripped his heart tightly._

_After the chief of police detained Havoc from Blitz's grasp, Blitz turned to the Chancellor. He had hoped he would never know his secret. _

"_Blitz…? Blitz, is dhat… you?" The Chancellor asked tentatively._

_The Doberman hung his head in shame. He never intended to keep secrets, but it was not exactly something that could be helped. The other Rovers had just finished with clearing out the theatre and getting the Madame Chancellor to the hospital when they walked in on the conversation. Hunter stopped them at the door._

"_Blitz… how… how is dhis…?" The Chancellor stammered._

"_I am a Road Rover. Master Shepherd placed me vith you so I and dhe odhers could protect the vurld. Meister…" Blitz began as he reached for the Chancellor's hand._

"_Nein… you… you lied to me…" The Chancellor said jerking away from the canine._

"_Meister… Meister, please… I… I didn't…" Blitz stammered through tears as he fell to his knees._

"_Nein…! You have betrayed your country, your family, and vurst of all… me!" the Chancellor argued._

_Blitz was too shocked and upset to even reply. He could only shrink back with every word the Chancellor spat at him. The rest of the Rovers watched in tension as the argument escalated out of proportion as they fought to keep the press out of it._

"_If you had come vith us like you should have, dhis vould have never happened! Go back to vherever it is you Rovahs go… I do not vant to see you!" the Chancellor screamed as he ripped the silk collar he had made for Blitz off his neck._

"_Wackeln…!"(Wiggles) the small voice of Eva echoed out as she pushed herself through Exile's legs._

_Blitz picked up the small child and embraced her tightly._

"_Es tut mir leid, Eva…" (I'm sorry, Eva) Blitz whispered to her as he fought back tears._

_Eva started crying her heart out. Hearing enough, the Chancellor tore the little girl away from Blitz's arms._

"_GO! NOW!" the Chancellor ordered._

_Blitz's body shook in anger and hurt as he marched out behind the others and headed back to Headquarters. _

Blitz ran hundreds of other questions through his mind as the image of Eva's red, tear-stained face broke his heart. Now, he had no other choice but to be at Headquarters permanently.

As Hunter and Colleen's wedding day drew closer, Blitz became even more distant and dismal. Hunter had given him an invitation, but he only tucked it away in his room to be forgotten about. Truly, he wished to attend, but felt like he would absolutely crack if he even appeared. Blitz recalled that day with so much regret and pain.

_On the day of the wedding, hundreds of guest came from all around the world. Some from their respective homelands, others were people they had helped on missions. Most were other Road Rover teams that came to share in the joyful occasion. The aura of the entire event was one of love and happiness. As the guests arrived, they were seated in the cream-colored satin-covered chairs on the beach. _

_"This is most beautiful scene I have ever been seeing," Exile said as he helped Shag secure the aisle runner in the sand._

_"Reah Rarararararararararararararara," Shag mumbled saying he agreed._

_After everyone had been seated, the music began as the bridesmaids entered. Colleen had chosen a few of the other female Rovers from other bases around the world, even Persia from the Space team, since she was the only female on her team. Hunter had chosen Exile to be his best man and other male Rovers from other teams as well. He wanted the have Blitz as one of his groomsmen, but had been sadly disappointed when Blitz never responded to his request._

_As the procession continued, Blitz watched from his window. While most thought he was seething with jealousy, quite the opposite was true. He felt like his heart would break in half from the turmoil within his soul. His mind had sunk into depression…he could find no reason to feel any happiness…_

"_**Am I destined to be alone and forgotten…?**__" Blitz thought as tears welled in his eyes._

_As the processional ended with Hunter's mother, Leona, giving her son a kiss on his forehead, Hunter, dressed in a white tuxedo with a ruby red vest, took his place at the altar in front of Confuse-us, the Great Wise Dog, who was officiating. _

_A long pause filled the air with anticipation. _

_Suddenly, the Bridal March began playing gloriously as Master Shepherd led Colleen down the aisle. All the guests raised to their feet as the beheld the beautiful bride. Master Shepherd looked upon all his Rovers as his children, so it seemed fitting. _

_Hunter held his breath at the heavenly figure in front of him. Colleen was in a long, flowing white strapless gown fitted to her perfectly that shimmered when the light of the afternoon sun hit it. Her face was glowing radiant with joy and happiness. Colleen was clutching red English roses in her hand that matched the crown that had been woven into her hair by the other females._

"_She looks like an angel…Hunter is a very lucky dog…" Blitz genuinely admitted as he looked upon the English collie._

_Confuse-us looked up and held up his hands, gesturing everyone to be seated. _

_"Now, before we begin… you got the cocktail weenies..?" Confuse-Us asked excitedly._

_"Yes, sir…" Hunter exclaimed as he produced the box of snacks. _

_Confuse-Us gobbled a few down before clearing his throat to continue. _

_"Pardon me… now, who gives this woman to be wed to this man?" Confuse- Us asked._

"_I do… with my blessing…" Master Shepherd replied. _

"_**I vish dhere vas somevun out dhere for me…**__" Blitz mourned._

_Colleen smiled as the Master kissed her forehead and put her hand into Hunter's._ _Confuse- Us smiled as he gazed upon Hunter and Colleen's faces of pure joy and love. _

_"Today, we are gathered here to celebrate the love between these two, Hunter and Colleen. They have endured many hard trials, but love still found its way to their hearts. Hunter, please join your hand to Colleen's."Confuse-Us said._

_Hunter did so, slightly squeezing her hand. _

_"Now, you may recite the vows you have written, Hunter…" Confuse-us guided._

_Hunter took a deep breath and began pouring out his heart to his bride._

"_Colleen, from the first day that our team came together for our first mission, the moment I saw you, something told me that you were to be more than just my team-mate. As time went on, I looked to you for a reason to keep going on when I thought I couldn't. I knew without a doubt you were meant for me. I held my tongue for so long because I feared that you would not feel that same way. Colleen, I love you with all my heart and soul. I promise as your husband I will stay by you side. No matter what happens, no matter what trouble arises, I will always be here," Hunter vowed._

_As Hunter was reciting his vows, Blitz was impressed. Hunter was usually not one to know how to express himself verbally. He was not lying when he said his feelings for Colleen were genuine._

"_Colleen, you may recite your vows now," Confuse-Us said._

_Colleen caught her breath as tears of joy welled in her eyes. _

_"Hunter, I knew from the first day I met you that there was something special about you. You didn't just notice me for my looks, but for who I really was. Before I came here, all the other males around me only paid attention to me because I was pretty. When I didn't give them what they were really after, they left me. I've seen what true love really is when I fell in love with you. Hunter, I want nothing more than to be with you. I see everything I've ever wanted in you. I promised to be faithful to you for the rest of our lives through thick or thin," Colleen recited from her heart._

_Tears began to pour from Blitz's eyes as Colleen recited her vows to Hunter. To witness a woman so lovely pour every fiber of her heart out to a man she loved was definitely an emotional scene._

_"__**Who could possibly see dhat in me?**__" Blitz thought._

_"Now, Hunter, do you take Colleen to be you lawfully wedded wife? To love and cherish her for as long as you both shall live…?" Confuse- Us asked._

_Hunter replied with a very enthusiastic, "You better believe I do!"_

_Confuses-Us turned to Colleen and asked, "Colleen, do you take Hunter to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and cherish for as long as you both shall live…?"_

_"I do… with all my heart…" Colleen replied._

_"Then, if anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace," Confuse- Us stated._

_Blitz did not object one bit. Nothing could be a truer picture of a love that only Heaven could bring together. He continued to watch on in respectful silence as the ceremony continued._

_Silence was the response to Confuse- Us' command… much to Hunter, Colleen, and Exile's surprise. _

_"Well then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. So, hurry up and kiss your bride, Hunter," Confuse- us said._

"_Don't have to tell me twice…" Hunter said as pulled Colleen close him._

_Their lips met in a passionate, searing kiss. Applause erupted from the entire assembly. _

_Blitz did manage a small smile as he turned his eye away from the wedding and retreated back into his room. He locked his door and windows. He curled up onto his bed and began to cry softly until he fell asleep._

As his hurt and sadness festered in his mind, tears of anger and pain began to run down his face. Finally, the torment of his memories became too much. He jumped up from his bed and threw his nightstand into his dresser, destroying it. He pounced on his bed and tore one of his pillows into shreds. As his teeth tore the cushion, a small black and brown plushy flew through the air and landed on the floor. He flung himself to his window and tore his curtains to confetti with his sharp claws.

When the blazing sunlight finally covered him, he looked around and saw what he had done. He sank to his knees and began crying.

"Vhy… vhy did it have to happen…?" Blitz sobbed.

He picked himself up from the floor and noticed his small plushy on the floor. He snatched it up and pressed its soft fabric against his nose. The small black and brown doggie had a certain scent that managed to calm him down. He lay back down on his bed and curled his legs toward his chest to sink back into his abyss of anguish.

Suddenly, his ears twitched at a sound he heard coming down the hallway. It was footsteps.

"It's probably Hunter coming to check on me…." he thought to himself, rolling his eyes.

Three gentle knocks came on the door, but no voice addressed him.

"Who is it?" he tried to say calmly, not wanting any of the Rovers to know he had been upset.

No one answered Blitz's inquiry.

Blitz shot off his bed and grasped the doorknob. He swallowed his tears forcing himself to be angry at the disturbance.

"Vhat Do You Vant?" Blitz hissed as he jerked the door open.

Blitz's face immediately dropped as he realized that the person that came to check on him was not any of the Rovers, but the Master.

"MEISTER! I-I-I'm so sorry!" Blitz stammered as he clamped his hands over his mouth.

"Blitz, may I come in?" Master asked gently.

Blitz backed away from the entrance mechanically and allowed Master Shepherd in. He felt shame letting Master see his quarters in such a state of disarray.

"You didn't come down for breakfast with the other Rovers. Are you feeling alright?" Master asked as he sat down on the edge of Blitz's rumpled bed.

"J-JA, I feel fine. I-I just vas not in dhe mood for breakfast today," Blitz stuttered, still trying to recover from his outburst.

Master observed the destruction around the room. There was something definitely wrong.

"Are you sure there isn't anything you want to talk about, Blitz?" Master nudged.

"NO! I mean, No, Master, everyting's fine," Blitz said as he turned his back to his master.

Master Shepherd shook his head, knowing Blitz was holding something back.

"Blitz, you know as well as I do that everything is not fine. You can not hide that from me or anyone else. Everyone was quite concerned about you this morning," Master said.

Blitz huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest, refusing to even hint at the turmoil he had endured.

"Blitz…" Master sternly said.

Blitz flinched back like a rolled up newspaper hit him on the nose.

"I'll ask again. What is bothering you? Tell me the truth," Master requested.

Blitz sighed as he hung his head. Something inside his heart urged him on to say, but he couldn't help but fight against it.

"Meister, I-I-I have bleeding vounds in my heart dhat refuse to heal. My life is so… empty…I feel like I vas destined to be miserable," Blitz confessed as tears began to run down his face worse than before.

Master Shepherd's heart broke seeing one of his Rovers so upset and dismal.

"Blitz, I don't understand what makes you think you have nothing important to live for in your life. You're a Road Rover, a hero to the world," Master said, attempting to lift him up.

"I know, but after a mission I have nothing to come home to now, at least I used to have dhe Chancellor and Eva… but here… no one," Blitz said sorrowfully.

Master hung his head and began, "Blitz, if it has anything to do with Hunter and Colleen…"

"Nein… it is not dhat, Meister. I am happy for dhem," Blitz said calmly.

"Well that relieves me in many ways, but what is it that has you so down… I miss seeing you smiling and being around the others…" Master said.

"It isn't very easy for me to talk about it, Meister… dhe memories cause me much pain…" Blitz admitted.

"Blitz, I want to help," Master urged.

Deep inside, Blitz felt like collapsing to the floor and getting every bit of hurt he had been holding back out.

"_Nobody else is here… tell him…" a voice whispered._

"Please… I… I can't…" Blitz lowly growled as the pain of his past began clawing at him like a wild beast.

"Blitz…?" Master asked warily.

"_Let it go!" the voice ordered._

"NEIN…!" Blitz snarled as he smashed his fist against the wall.

"Blitz!" Master Shepherd spoke, startled as he gripped the Doberman's shoulders.

"Please leave me… I vant to be alone…" Blitz requested.

"Blitz, you can't live like this. Please, come talk to me," Master beckoned gently.

Blitz shook his head violently. He walked back over to his bed and turned his back to Master Shepherd. He curled into the tightest fetal position he could manage.

"Why...?" Master asked.

"No vun could possibly undahstand…" Blitz whispered as he choked back tears once again.

"What makes you say that?" Master asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I… I can't, Meister…" Blitz pled as he buried his face into his pillow.

Master had to fight back tears of his own seeing one of his precious pets so upset. He gently rubbed Blitz's head and ears until he felt him relax, apparently falling asleep from emotional exhaustion.

"Oh Blitz… get some rest…" Master said aloud quietly.

After closing the door, Master made his way down the hall to his office. He held quite a large place in his heart for the Doberman since he had come across him during the search he made for candidates for the Road Rovers. He had grown up with one that remarkably resembled Blitz in personality. What could make him so depressed? If it wasn't unrequited love as he had originally thought, what could be bothering him?

Thankfully, it had been a quiet day around the world. Master passed by the main den where the large fireplace was to see the other Rovers watching one of their favorite movies, _Lady and the Tramp_. After visiting their human families, they all had decided to chill at Headquarters for the night. Hunter and Colleen were snuggled up on the red loveseat on the right side of the screen. Exile was stretched out on the long red lounge chair beside Hunter. Muzzle was curled up on the floor in front of Hunter and Colleen. Shag was resting against the edge of the love seat next to Colleen. Professor Hubert had even taken a break from his work to watch it with them.

"Rovers," Master called sadly.

"Master, what brings you here? I mean… you're usually up there," Hunter said motioning to the balcony that was over the den after pausing the movie.

"Da… what is being wrongski, Master?" Exile asked, knowing that only something serious would be the cause.

Master Shepherd took a deep breath and let it out in a long, concerned sigh.

"Master…?" Colleen nudged.

Shag and Muzzle both looked at Master Shepherd intensely.

"I see that Blitz has been… distant," Master finally said.

The Rovers looked at each other with confusion. Blitz had not been socializing with them for several weeks. Why would the Master take notice of it now?

Hunter finally spoke up saying, "Master, he hasn't been around us ever since Colleen and I were engaged..."

"Da… Comrade doesn't show upski at all now…" Exile said.

"'e's most likely still upset because I married 'untie," Colleen quipped nonchalantly.

Master looked sternly at Colleen for appearing not to be at least a bit concerned.

"I don't think it is that easily explained, Colleen. I talked with him earlier and your marriage to Hunter is not the reason. He actually said he's quite happy for you. He's holding something back… something he's apparently told no one… but I don't know what. Has he ever said anything to any of you?" Master said.

"What…? No…" Hunter said.

"Indeed not…" Professor Hubert added.

"No' me…" Colleen answered.

"Comrade did not do much the talking with meski…" Exile said.

"I see… I was afraid of this," Master explained.

Colleen yawned in disinterest, even though there was a slight pricking of guilt building up.

"'e's just taking his narcissism to an extreme. After all, 'e thinks 'e's a gift to…" Colleen said.

"I don't think it's that simple, Colleen. This sounds serious," Hunter interjected.

"Da… Comrade has moments, but I was never to be thinking him to be like this…" Exile said.

Colleen huffed silently. Before her life as a Road Rover, she had seen stories similar to this. It was just like all the male strays back in London. She wouldn't let them mate with her and they would pout and whine for weeks until they finally got the message and moved on.

"If it is somethin' more, then why was 'e not at the weddin'? Sounds like a case of…" Colleen began.

"Colleen!" Master snapped.

Colleen flinched as she stopped her cold response. Master looked at her with a face of disapproval of her attitude.

"I'm surprised at you. One of your team members is hurting over something you don't know about and you're ready to toss him away," Master reprimanded.

"Is he still in his room, Master?" Hunter asked.

"As far as I know… why?" Master replied.

"We need to go talk with him. He needs us," Hunter said as he sat up to the edge of the loveseat.

"But Huntie…" Colleen protested.

"But nothing, Colleen… You heard Master. Blitz isn't angry at us getting married. He's hiding something," Hunter said sternly but with kindness.

"Da…" Exile agreed.

Colleen paused a moment and put aside her past experiences. Maybe Hunter was right… maybe there was something she wasn't seeing…

"Alright…" Colleen agreed.

"I would give him at least another hour or so to rest before you go to see about him," Master explained.

"Ok Master…" Hunter acknowledged.


	2. Blitz's Breakdown

Meanwhile, Blitz's body was completely shut down. As his subconscious became visible to his mind's eye, he found himself in a dark void standing on a single lit space.

Suddenly, he heard his own voice rambling around him as flashes of the dark memories continued to pour out of the dark recesses he thought he had buried.

"_**How can anyvun here possibly see…?**__"_

"_**My life is worthless…**__"_

"_**All dhey tink is I'm a sissy, girlie hound…**__"_

"_**Rejection after rejection, loss after loss…**__"_

"_**Novun else undahstands my pain…**__"_

"_**Rejected by the vurld…rejected by dhose I toht to be friends…rejected by dhose who I toht loved me…**__"_

"_**I can't take dhis any more…**__"_

"…_**maybe I'm bettah off killing myself…**__" Blitz's voice echoed in dizzying circles around him._

_The words began to dig into his skull like a dozen dull ice picks. He collapsed to his knees, gripping his head in pain. All he heard was silence. He felt like he could just curl up and die as his stomach burned from the torture he had inflicted upon it with the lack of eating and constant muscle strain from crying._

"_Mein Gott, so dhis sniveling anorexic excuse for a dog is vhat I've become…" an unseen voice said._

"_Who… who said dhat?" Blitz asked in fear as he put up his defenses._

_A figure began to emerge from the outer darkness of his subconscious. The light outlined the loosened ears and sleek tail of a Cano-Sapien silhouette. Blitz's eyes went wide as if he were seeing a ghost._

"_Have you really forgotten who you are, Orel...?" The figure asked._

_Blitz gasped. He hadn't heard his real name in so long that he had managed to forget. Orel… it meant 'bright sunshine'… the very mascot of joyfulness. He had been given the name by his parents because he brought such joy to their lives as the first-born._

"_I don't go by dhat name anymore…I'm …" Blitz commented._

"_Hmmmpf… "Blitz"… 'Lightning storm'… Mutter vould scold you for something so dismal…" Blitz's former self replied._

"_Vhy are you here?" Blitz asked coldly._

"_You locked me in here Dummkopf! Call dhis a 'self-intervention'…" "Orel" confronted._

"_A self-intervention….? Vhat do you mean?" Blitz questioned._

"_Since you aren't villing to deal vith __**it**__ on your own… I vill have to force you…" "Orel" said._

_Blitz wrinkled his head as a massive migraine started to surface. For so many years, he was forgotten about and left to fend for himself. He was sure that there was no one on earth to have any compassion towards him, especially after the way he had been with his teammates._

"_Vhy vould anyvun care now? I'm dhe tooshie end of every joke vith dhe odhers! Dhey don't know vhat it vas like to…" Blitz ranted as his lips began foaming._

"_You're driving yourself insane! Vhy don't you see vhat your obsession of stuffing it down is doing to you…" "Orel" said as he motioned to supposed empty space of his mind._

_Blitz squint his eyes and began to see the internal workings of his subconscious. A single window began to appear as "Orel" drug him up to look out. An eerie red glow coated Blitz's face as he peered out the glass. Shades of red painted the entire area as the scene of an apocalypse began to appear. It looked like downtown Berlin, but it was like it had been turned upside down five times over._

"_Vhat… vhat is all dhis?" Blitz asked._

"_Dhis is vhere I once resided as your true identity. Because of vhat happened… you are in danger of completely fracturing. In danger of making me disappear… forevah…" "Orel" explained._

_Suddenly, a horrible shrieking sound echoed through their ears. "Orel" looked out to the horizon hearing his familiar foe. The creature was black as sin and looked like it had a viscous form, like tar. Its eyes were a solid eerie blood red that scanned the scene as if searching for prey. It had several rows of sharpened teeth ready to destroy anything it could get a hold of. Blitz shook in fear as 'Orel' growled in hatred at it from the window._

"_Vhat is dhat…?" Blitz stammered as he backed away from the window._

"_You tell me… I'm not dhe vun who created it… all I know is dhat it vants me gone. I don't know how much longah I can keep it avay…" "Orel" said._

"_But… but I…" Blitz stuttered._

"_But vhat, Blitzy…?" "Orel" growled, picking him up by his collar._

_Being confronted with his former persona made Blitz start shaking in fear. All his pain began to bubble up, but he fought the urge to break down. He wasn't weak. He didn't need help. No one cared anyway. He could handle it._

"_Here ve go again… the denial card… having a problem isn't a sign of veakness, you know…" "Orel" said._

"_I… I can't… I just can't…no vun vill undahstand how much it hurts…" Blitz said through gritted teeth._

"_You say you tink you're destined to be miserable…? Vell… you're dhe vun keeping it like dhis!" "Orel" screamed._

"_Orel" dropped Blitz to the ground as the scene began to grow darker around him. Blitz wished himself awake so he could escape this nightmare. It was as if he was trapped inside his own mind. All he managed to do was give himself a splitting headache, which only confused him more seeing as how he was inside his own head._

"_Until you're villing to do something for yourself… it vill only get vurse…" "Orel" warned._

_Suddenly, "Orel" disappeared from his sight. Blitz looked around as he found himself leaning against a chained door. He curled himself into a ball, hugging his knees to his chest._

Tears ran down Blitz's face as the nightmare continued. His face writhed in anguish as he wished to leave the tormented dungeon of his mind.

Meanwhile, Master Shepherd had been finishing up a couple projects. He was receiving the last files the Space Rover team was sending him from their cleanup maintenance on the Rover satellite. After four or five years of constant surveillance, it was in dire need of a clean out.

As he looked away from his computer to free his eyes from the strain, he observed the surroundings in his office. His eyes scanned the many portraits he had of his first Rovers team. His sight set on Hunter and Colleen's wedding portrait first, which brought a smile to his face.

"**Those two couldn't be more perfect for one another…**" Master Shepherd believed with his whole heart.

The photo next to it was Exile holding up one of the complex's massive generators in one hand as he worked on the frayed wiring with his laser vision.

"**Mr. Muscle-Mechanic Husky…**" Master thought comically.

Photos of Shag and Muzzle littered the walls doing typical canines pastimes with the others: Shag throwing Muzzle a Frisbee on the beach, Shag and Muzzle sleeping in front of the fireplace, Muzzle wearing a Santa hat and Shag wearing reindeer antlers, and others.

Master Shepherd smiled as he viewed so many happy memories that he had the pleasure of enjoying with his precious pets. His gaze halted when he reached one of Blitz posing in one of his typical muscle stances. Worry filled his heart instantly. He picked up the frame and studied it intently. Everything about the Doberman's attitude would sway most anyone to believe he was just a normal guy that had a few narcissistic tendencies, but nothing to be considered too strange.

He placed the frame back in its original position on his desk as he thought about how Blitz had been a few hours ago. Never had Master Shepherd seen him so distraught. Something deep inside him was being held back… but what…?

"**If it has nothing to do with Hunter and Colleen… what could…?**" Master pondered as he began to formulate an idea.

Master pulled up the original file he had for Blitz from when he recruited him. He remembered it well, but wanted to be sure of something. Indeed, a junkyard in the seedy part of downtown Berlin was the point of origin. Then, a small detail caught Master's eye. When Blitz arrived at Headquarters, he had no collar or any sign he belonged to anyone, much like Colleen.

"I don't know why I never saw this before. Oh Blitz… why didn't you say something?" Master said softly as more and more questions flooded his mind.

It had been about two hours since Master Shepherd spoke with the others. Hopefully, Blitz had been resting long enough to accept company. He removed himself from his office to rejoin the other Rovers in the main den.

Everyone had remained in their original seats from earlier. They didn't even bother to finish the movie. There was something much more daunting on their minds.

"How did we let this go for so long?" Hunter said finally breaking the silence.

"Well, Blitz didn't exac'ly make it easy, Love…" Colleen added, still not ready to believe Blitz wasn't upset she hadn't chosen him.

"Maybe… but it is still no excuse… for **ANY** of us…" Hunter stated.

"Da… I am agreeing, Comrade. We shouldski have made it better for Blitz to be talking with us…" Exile said.

"Reah…" Shag agreed along with Muzzle.

"I know he could be a bit crude from time to time, but it still was never anything to…" Professor Hubert began.

"Wha' could possibly be botherin' Mr. Pretty-Boy so much…?" Colleen interrupted loudly.

"That's what I intend to figure out…" Master interrupted as he entered the room.

"Master…" Hunter said.

"Before we go upstairs, Rovers, there is something I have just discovered," Master began.

"Wha' is tha', Mastah…?" Colleen asked.

"When you all arrived at Headquarters, many of you had some form of ownership or the like. Hunter and Muzzle had collars from the L.A. pound… Exile had the leather neckband from the Siberian fisherman… Shag had the cloth collar from the Swiss shepherds… Colleen, I know, was un-owned… so was Blitz…," Master exposed.

Everyone gasped. Colleen's heart bit her as pangs of guilt began to eat at her.

"But… whyski did he never be saying so…?" Exile wondered.

"Well, it does make sense…" Professor Hubert said.

"Why is that, Professor?" Hunter asked.

"Over the many times I've examined all of you, I've noticed jagged scars on Blitz's ears and his tail. Those scars are not normal for a typical docking. They looked like they had been cut after he was grown and not professionally. I never mentioned to him my suspicions since he was always fidgety when I had to even touch them," Professor Hubert explained.

Colleen cringed slightly thinking about how bad the pain must have been. Maybe there was more to the Doberman than she realized…

Hunter just hung his head as tears formed in his eyes. Although his past had some bumps, with being taken from his mother, being abandoned and left to run the streets, then nearly being put to sleep, he managed to get through when he wasn't the only one bearing the burden of it. All this time he had known the Doberman, he allowed him to bear the burden he had alone.

"Let's go, Rovers…" Hunter said as he began walking towards the hallway.

Everyone followed behind Master Shepherd and Hunter, anxious to see what the Doberman was really hiding behind his seclusion. They wound their way upstairs and down the farthest corridor. The setting sun glimmered along the walls and floor, but abruptly stopped at the door to where Blitz's room was. When they all arrived at the door, Master stepped forward to knock on the door.

Blitz was curled up tightly on his bed. His head had been throbbing the past half hour after waking from his dream. It felt like he had no more strength left. As he nuzzled into his pillow, he was startled by the sudden noise upon his bedroom door.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"Blitz, its Master Shepherd. May I come in?" Master beckoned.

Blitz held his breath. He didn't feel like seeing anyone, but knew Master Shepherd meant no harm. Just as he was about to open the door, he heard:

"Come on, my boy…" Professor Hubert coaxed.

Uh-oh… Master Shepherd wasn't alone. He retracted his hand from the door handle as he tried to think of what he should do.

Hunter nervously cleared his throat, knowing he would be the last voice Blitz probably wanted to hear.

"Blitz, its Hunter… please let us in. We…I just want to help," Hunter sincerely pled, his voice cracking.

"_Hunter…?"_ Blitz thought in amazement.

Blitz heard the emotion in Hunter's voice. Hearing it directed towards him lowered his defenses a little.

"Comrade, it is Exile. We are wishing to get everything out in openski. I would like my… friend back," Exile said honestly.

"Friend…?" Blitz repeated aloud to himself.

Hearing that word made him return his paw to the door handle and began to unfasten the lock.

Outside the door, most of the others anticipated finally seeing the door open to the forlorn canine that resided inside. Colleen, however, kept to the back of the group. The fur on the back of her neck bristled in irritation as she let the memories of her dealings with the Doberman over the past few years run through her mind.

"Vhat… vhat do vant…?" Blitz said softly, still shaking upon seeing everyone at his door.

"Blitz, can we come in? We just want to talk with you, buddy," Hunter answered.

As Blitz backed away from the door allowing everyone inside, they could not believe the amount of destruction. Chunks and splinters of wood from the smashed nightstand were everywhere; pieces of pillow fluff littered the floor and bed; shreds of the black and gold curtain fabric were strewn about; it appeared that the bed and dresser were the only things in the room still in one piece. It was the same amount of disarray Master Shepherd had seen earlier that morning.

"Mother Russia…" Exile gasped silently. There was no question that Blitz needed help.

Hunter and Colleen were speechless. Shag and Muzzle couldn't even utter a sound.

"It looks like a wild animal tore through here…" Professor Hubert thought.

"So… talk… vhat about…?" Blitz asked blankly, as he leaned against the wall looking out his window.

"Blitz, I'm not gonna pretend I understand because I don't. I'm tired of this tension between us…" Hunter said placing a paw on Blitz's shoulder.

"Da, comrade… we needski our family being back together…" Exile added, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Vhy do you care about dhat now…?" Blitz asked, snapping his head to glare at the Husky.

"Blitz, we can tell there is something else on your mind than what we thought before…" Professor said gently.

"We only want to help you, Blitz. Nothing else… please…" Master pled, beckoning Blitz to sit down on the bed.

Blitz relaxed a little. For once, he couldn't feel the usual hostility he normally felt around the others. He took the space between Master and Exile and cradled his head in his paws trying to alleviate his growing migraine.

Exile gripped his shoulder in a comforting way. He stiffened at the touch because it felt so foreign to have a friendly touch come from the Husky. Exile sensed this, but didn't remove his paw. He wanted to be there for his friend and he wanted him to know it.

Blitz felt the pressure in his chest build. He was ready to explode. His eye began twitching. All he could here was the warring argument inside his mind.

"_**Nein… dhis is all a trick… dhey don't care…**__" Blitz seethed._

"_**How do know? You've nevah talked to dhem!**__" an opposing voice rebutted._

"_**Vhy should I now? All dhey vill do is torment me…**__" Blitz argued as he clenched his jaw._

In reality, the others watched in shock as blood trickled out of Blitz mouth. He had his teeth jammed so hard into each other it was making his gums bleed. His body was shaking so much Exile began to put his arm around his shoulder to steady him. The warmth of Exile's arm around him made Blitz's eyes dilate as his breathing became rapid.

"_**Nein… dhey can't… dhey… are here… to help… I…I…**__" Blitz rambled as his fight began to fade._

"_**Ja… go ahead…**__" the opposing voice urged._

"Comrade…?" Exile nudged as he noticed Blitz grow still.

Colleen was becoming uneasy. It was like watching a volcano prior to a catastrophic eruption. This was not the Doberman she knew…

Instead of words, all that came out of Blitz's mouth were strangled sobs and cries. Exile pulled him to his shoulder into one of his bear hugs as the Doberman released the pressure inside his chest. It took nearly ten minutes for him to calm down enough to talk.

"You… you cannot know… vhat it has been… to carry dhis around…" Blitz stammered as he began to relax.

"What is it, Blitz? Please …" Hunter pled.

"Vhere do I even begin…?" Blitz began as he slid down to the floor.

Colleen clenched her eyes as she stopped listening to the Doberman. She had seen the same thing with all of the males back in London with her as well as to how she came to be in this world. It was like a knife piercing right through her heart again.

"No… it's just like 'ow Mum said me father was… just like this… this 'as to be an act… Blitz is no different than 'im…but wha' if 'e's not lyin'…" Colleen seethed as the outer conversation continued.

"Well, just start from where is comfortable…" Hunter suggested.

Blitz breathed deep and let it out slowly to steady his words.

"Well, before ve all came here… I vas a guard dog for dhe downtown junkyard… if you could call it dhat…" Blitz began running a paw over his ears.

Colleen came back to the present situation upon hearing Blitz's voice. She heard the last sentence saying he was in a junkyard. Maybe he wasn't playing this sympathy card because of her and Hunter, but if he had been a stray like she had been… he needed to get over it… just like she had to.

"Blitz, did something happen there?" Master asked as Blitz began to go back in his past.

"It still hurts remembering…" Blitz started as more tears ran down his muzzle.

"Will you just grow up? Poor little Blister 'ad to grow up in a junkyard. Big bloody deal! Wha' did Mum toss ya off…?" Colleen taunted, stunning everyone.

That did it… Blitz's face turned almost evil as a menacing growl rumbled in his throat. His eyes turned red startling everyone. Blitz had never showed aggression like this. It was frightening. Colleen even backed away as he stood to his full height in front of her.

"YOU CANNOT UNDAHSTAND DHE HELL I CARRY VITH ME! YOU TINK YOU'RE SO SMART, LASSIE? YOU KNOW NOTING ABOUT VHAT HAPPENED TO ME! SO JUST GET OUT! DHAT GOES FOR ALL OF YOU… OUT!" Blitz screamed as he slammed the door open pointing for everyone to leave.

"Blitz, wait…please…" Master Shepherd began.

"NEIN…! OUT…!" Blitz demanded.

Without any argument, everyone left. Blitz slammed the door and vehemently locked it, making sure it was heard outside. Master placed his hand on the door, shaking with tears. Professor Hubert placed his hand on Master's shoulder helping him down the hall to his office. Muzzle quickly followed giving Colleen an angry growl as he passed by. Shag turned his nose up at the collie as he stepped in line behind the Rottweiler.

"There was being no need for thatski, Comrade…" Exile stated in a harsh whisper as he followed the group to Master's office.

Hunter couldn't even move. He was standing stiff against Blitz's door letting his head drop to his chest. His eyes were clenched shut trying to not overreact, but his heavy breathing told of his inner feelings. Colleen felt the tension emanating from him. Fear crept into her mind seeing Hunter like this. She moved to stand across from him to see if she could get him to look up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, COLLEEN?!" Hunter yelled.

"'untie…?" Colleen squeaked in surprise and fear from Hunter's tone.

"What made you say that? Could you not see how upset he is? Do you hate him that much? WHY…?" Hunter asked as he held her against the wall to just keep her still.

Colleen turned her face away, hoping to not have to answer. Her lips quivered as tears built up in her eyes. Her body stiffened as she tried to fight off Hunter's firm grip.

"Answer me!" Hunter demanded.

"I-I'm s-sorry 'untie…" Colleen rasped as she fought back the urge to cry.

"Sorry…? Sorry isn't good enough, Colleen… plus it isn't me you need to apologize to. Tell me why you said those things…" Hunter said calming down.

Colleen sniffed as tears began to flow down her face and muzzle. Hunter's face softened as he took her in his arms. He hated the fact that he had made her so upset, but he had to know why she had been so cruel.

"Come on..." Hunter softly said leading down the hall.

Colleen followed obediently until they came to their room. Hunter led her to their bed and sat on the edge and motioned for her to sit down and face him. She looked up into his face and saw a look she had never seen before directed towards her… a look of disappointment.

"Now… tell me…" Hunter said sternly, breaking the tense silence.

"All I've evah seen in Blitz was wha' the othah males back in London would do to me…" Colleen began.

"Colleen, I still don't understand. Blitz obviously has no anger towards you or me… could you not see the pain in his eyes…?" Hunter asked.

"I-I guess I didn't… *sniff* I've never seen 'im like tha'…" Colleen sniffled.

Colleen succumbed to her tears. Hunter brought her close to his chest to comfort her till she calmed down.

"Come on… you need to go apologize…" Hunter said as he stood from their bed.

Down the hall, Muzzle stayed beside his master to try to be of some comfort. Master sadly sighed as he stroked the Rottweiler's head and ears.

"There must be something we can do…" Master said as he stood up from his chair.

"Da… Comrade is in deep darkness…never have I been seeing someone having so much hurtski…" Exile said.

"Indeed… I still would like to know what possessed Colleen to say what she did…" Professor Hubert said as he cleaned his glasses.

"Reah…" Shag agreed.

"Easy, Rovers…" Hunter said as he entered the office.

Colleen hung back in the door sensing the foreboding malice from everyone else in the room.

"Colleen…?" Master Shepherd coaxed.

The Collie entered gingerly as she sat down beside her husband. She kept her head hung where her long head fur concealed her face from her teammates.

Exile noticed the tears dripping off Colleen's nose and softened his expression.

"Comrade…? Why being tears dripping from nose?" Exile asked calmly.

"I was wrong, Exile. I didn't mean to say wha' I did, but I know it's too late. I've ruined everythin'…" Colleen said.

"Let's give him the night… perhaps some sleep for all of us will ease the tension in the morning…" Professor Hubert suggested.

"I agree..." Hunter said.

"_I hope it isn't too late by then…" Hunter thought._

Back upstairs, Blitz was angrily pacing his room. He couldn't bring himself to calm down. Colleen's words cut him to his very core. His lips were covered in foam as his growling grew fiercer with every step he took around his bed. Fatigue began setting in… his knees buckling finally bringing him down to the floor.

"Dhere is no peace for me here…no place…" Blitz pondered as he lay on the floor beside his bed.

Suddenly, Blitz panned his eyes around and caught sight of his most valuable possession, his journal. He made sure no one, not even Master, knew it existed. He tenderly brought the treasured book to him and dragged his body back into his nest of covers on his bed.

He flipped through the pages and re-read his entries. Stories of his past both good and bad played through his mind. Upon turning a page, he began reading about the one place in his life he knew complete peace. Blitz closed his eyes and thought back to that time when he felt loved and surrounded by comfort.

"Dhat's it…dhat's vhere I can go…" Blitz thought in his tired mind.

As if on auto-pilot, Blitz dug through his closet and found his duffel bag. Since it was getting late in the year, he knew he should pack warmly. He made sure to have his fleece lined coat and gloves along with a scarf to cover his face. He stuffed the pack as full as he could with clothes, blankets, and the little plush dog he held dear.

He dressed himself to head out, but then remembered that Master, at least, would wonder where he had gone. He looked over at his journal and turned to the last page, which was blank. He placed the treasured tome on the foot of his bed carelessly. He tore the piece of paper out and began to write:

_Master,_

_ I cannot bear my pain any longer. I am going where I can have peace so no one will have me to worry about. Please do not search for me. I do not wish to be found. Forgive me._

Blitz hesitated before signing the note. He felt himself wanting to give some sort of clue even though he fought it. Finally, he conceded and signed the note:

_Orel…a.k.a. Blitz_

Blitz put the note on his nightstand as he continued his preparations. It was a little past midnight when Blitz cracked his door open. Silence filled the halls. Everyone was most likely asleep or too far away to hear him emerge.

Before leaving his room, he ran his paw over the back of his head and felt the red collar around his neck. He felt so ashamed to even think himself as part of a team, especially a Road Rover. He removed the smooth cloth band and stared as his engraved nametag and communication disk. He gripped it tight almost unwilling to let it go, but finally laid it on the nightstand on top of the note. He shut the door quietly as he made his way down the hall towards the transportation tubes.

Strangely, Master's office was dark and there was no sign of life anywhere down the hallway. Usually, Master was up very late working on projects and keeping an eye on world news.

Blitz crept into the darkened receiving/exit transport room and felt his way around the edge to one of the chambers. He engaged the digital touch screen and entered in the coordinates for Berlin, Germany. The chamber opened with a slight hiss and began locking in the coordinates to its internal GPS system. Blitz tucked his duffel as far back as he could get it before crawling in and tucking his legs up to his chest. Within a few minutes, the chamber closed and Blitz heard the lock click into place.

*WHOOOSH*

The pod took off from Headquarters at the speed of light pressing Blitz's body hard against the back cushion. Once the force equalized, he settled in for the journey.

"_**Dhis is for dhe best …**__" Blitz thought as his eyes fell closed._

Back inside Headquarters, everyone had retired to their respective rooms. Master Shepherd couldn't even manage to rest his eyes for a few moments. Muzzle was curled up at the foot of the bed, but just as sleepless as his master. It had been about six hours since they left Blitz's room.

"Blitz, please help us understand…" Master said as he looked over a group picture of the Rovers.

He set the frame back down on his nightstand as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Knowing that sleep was not happening tonight, he pulled out his tablet that was connected to all the systems he had in his office.

"Might as well do some system maintenance…" Master decided as he went through the computer's log.

Muzzle grunted in agreement as he crawled beside Master. Everything came up fully functional and nothing out of the ordinary until he came to the transport room. He noticed all the tubes were registering present… save one.

"_**What in the…?**__" Master pondered._

Master ran every scan he could to see if a sensor was damaged or a wire short-circuit. Nothing… everything was normal. Could it be that…? No, he had to be sure!

"Come, Scout!" Master said as he pulled his robe and slippers on to run to the transport chamber. Muzzle ran behind him nearly sliding into the wall a few times as Master rounded corners quicker than he could.

Once the Rottweiler reached his master, he found him hanging in the doorway about to collapse. Muzzle looked along his line of vision and saw one of the transport tubes gone.

"NO…! Blitz…!" Master shouted as he ran down the hall.

As he approached the door, Master's heart was beating out of control. Master was hoping to still find the door locked and to hear the Doberman's soft snoring. He put his hand on the handle hoping to find resistance…

The door opened.

"No…" Master whispered.

He entered the room and nearly collapsed. Blitz was gone. He wandered around the room, not seeing anything different from before. As he slowly stepped over by the bed, something caught his eye. He looked down to see Blitz's red Rover collar with a piece of paper underneath it. His heart began to race, hoping that Blitz was just out for a walk or something very explainable. As he read the letter, however, his heart began to sink when he noticed tear stains making the words blurry. Muzzle looked with worry as his master read:

_Master,_

_ I cannot bear my pain any longer. I am going where I can have peace so no one will have me to worry about. Please do not search for me. I do not wish to be found. Forgive me._

_Orel…a.k.a. Blitz_

"Orel…?" Master questioned.

As he folded the letter neatly, Muzzle scooted closer to him, trying to comfort him. Master reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a whistle in the shape of a dog's head.

"Cover your ears, Scout," Master warned as he approached the window to call the Rovers and give them the heart breaking news.

The high-pitch shriek screamed through the complex summoning the rest of the Rovers to their master. Hunter and Colleen arrived first as they burst into the Doberman's room. Exile wasn't far behind as he slid along the floor to catch his footing. Shag waltzed in holding a jumbo box of milkbones he had been working through. Professor was the last one to make it in as he wrapped his blue plaid robe around him.

"Master, what's…. where's Blitz?" Hunter asked realizing where he was.

"Rovers, sit…" Master instructed as he unfolded the note he had found.

The canines mechanically obeyed as they stared in worry at their beloved master. He read the forlorn letter aloud and watched as all the Rovers looked to the floor in sadness.

"He signed it 'Orel a.k.a. Blitz'…" Master finished.

"What is meaning 'Orel'?" Exile asked.

"I'm not sure, Exile… just another piece of this puzzle…" Master concluded.

"Where would the poor boy go off to so late at night?" Professor Hubert wondered.

"Apparently as far away from me 'e could get… I don't blame 'im," Colleen said.

"Why would he run away now?" Hunter said.

"Comrade was never being so upset before…" Exile added.

"Perhaps… but there has to be something to tell us where… wait… what's this…?" Master began as his hand brushed over something under Blitz's blankets.

Master peeled back the mussed up sheets and pulled out a tightly bound, tattered book. It had a picture of a lightning bolt on the cover with scratch mark designs etched into it.

"Strange…" Master said.

"What is it, Master?" Professor Hubert asked.

Master flipped open the front cover to discover Blitz's name and a strange saying: "Story of My Storm"

"It appears to be a journal Blitz kept, but he wrote something very cryptic under his name. 'Story of My Storm' Hmmmm…" Master answered.

"He never seemed to be the journal type to me. I'd hate to pry any further, Master. What if Blitz finds out?" Hunter said.

"I agree. We don't know if anythin' in there would even 'elp us fig'ah out where 'e is…" Colleen added.

"Maybe not… but I think it will help us narrow it down… understood…?" Master said.

"Understood, Master…" all the canines agreed in unison.

Master Shepherd held up his hand and clenched Blitz's collar tightly as he silently promised to do whatever he could to help him. As the front cover of the journal was turned, everyone held their breath as Master read Blitz's story:

_Where to begin… at the beginning I guess…_

_It was a cold wet evening. I was rummaging the dumpsters in the town square. The shops had emptied their trash for the day. Perfect time to hunt for fresher scraps…_

_Mama had sent all of us into the nearby alleys to look for what we could manage to get. We were only a few months old at the time. Father was gone. Wouter's pack had killed him a few weeks before. Mama said that he saved all of us, but now we were barely able to scrape up enough food every night to survive. _

_Trage, Zelin and I found a feast left by the backdoor dumpster of a bakery. Two whole loaves of rye bread along with massive amounts of pastries were just sitting there waiting for us to find them. We gathered everything we could carry and went to find Mama._

_It should have been such a happy night for all of us, but that night was when my life was tossed into utter darkness. Mama, Elise, and Saphira were waiting for us under the small town bridge. We were able to present our find before we heard growling._

_It was Wouter. He had found us. The pack surrounded us as he stepped to face Mama. He spoke to her, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. I huddled my siblings behind me as we backed behind Mama._

_Wouter… such an ugly bastard. He was covered in old scars that made him look like he was barely held together. He was superior on the streets. What Wouter wanted… he got._

_He kept circling us as he and Mama kept talking. I remember her begging for him to just take our food and leave all of us alone. We were all so hungry, but it was either our food or our lives. Mama and Wouter went behind the edge of the bridge for some reason before I realized what was about to happen._

_Wouter's pack was closing in. I heard Mama scream for us all to run. We spilt in different directions. I ran as fast as I could and climbed back into the dumpster I had found the bread and pastries that night. The two members of Wouter's pack passed me by without a second sniff._

_When I saw they had gone, I ran back to the bridge. I thought I would find my family, but …_

Master's voice choked as the next portion of the story brought tears to his eyes.

"Master…?" Hunter asked.

Colleen had her face buried in Hunter's chest as she choked tears back. Exile and Shag were going through a second box of Kleenex fearing what was next. Professor Hubert was kneeling beside Muzzle with his head hung.

"Professor…? Could you continue…? I need a moment," Master asked, handing the book to the Bloodhound.

Professor Hubert nodded as he resumed the tragic tale:

_I thought I would find my family safe and sound, but when I found my way back… all I saw was darkness. I slowly crept to where we had been staying and was so sure I saw my mother and brothers and sisters laying down together like we would every night. _

_ I went in close to nuzzle my mother, but she didn't move. I leaned into her chest thinking she was just asleep… I couldn't hear her heart beating. I felt a warm stickiness around my face where her throat was. My brothers and sisters felt the same. I ran to the small stream of water running under the bridge and dunked my head in the water. Rain was beginning to pour down hard around me. Lightning lit up the sky._

_ All I saw was red… bright red blood rinsing out of my fur. I couldn't believe it. Maybe it was just a wound… maybe it was from something else… but no matter how I denied it I knew that my family was dead. Wouter had killed them all, except for me._

_ I ran as fast as I could away from that horrible scene. I didn't care where I was going or what happened to me. Would Wouter find me now? I didn't care. That was the day I became 'Blitz'…_

"No… Blitz…" Hunter sobbed as he clutched Colleen tighter to him.

No one could have imagined this. It was no wonder Blitz was so distraught. The Rovers spent the remainder of the night mourning their teammate's tragic past, refusing to even leave the room.


	3. Visiting the Past

Silence reigned inside the Doberman's room, save for the slight waves of sobs and sniffles. Professor Hubert had set Blitz's journal to the side as the mourning cloud seemed to cover the Rovers and their master completely. The shock that Blitz had carried this crippling pain and heartache with him for so many years without anyone to confide in broke their spirit in half.

"Wha' 'ave I done…?" Colleen choked through her tears.

"_**I'd give anythin' to tell 'im I'm sorry…**__"_ Colleen said in her mind.

"It is being like we broke comrade into many pieces…" Exile replied drying his eyes with yet another tissue.

"Why did he never say anything…?" Hunter pondered aloud.

Hunter felt like his heart could explode. He was the leader… the one every one could go to for anything…

"There is no telling really…everyone deals with trauma differently…" Professor Hubert answered.

"But to keep all this in…?" Master said in astonishment.

Colleen wrapped her arms tighter around Hunter's shoulders as she fought to keep her sobs silent. Although she had lost her mother to disease on the streets of London, there was no way Blitz deserved the treatment she dealt him.

Master Shepherd managed to regain his composure as he dabbed his eyes with his blue handkerchief. He looked where Professor Hubert had set the journal and turned to the next passage. He read it silently; unsure of how much more the others were ready to hear:

_I roamed the streets for several days outside of town. I was starving, but too upset to think about food. I wandered down a small alley and heard a glorious sound coming from a small building near an apple orchard. It sounded like angels or what Mama had described angels to be like. I followed it till I saw a group of human women all dressed the same singing as they gathered vegetables from a small garden… _

"_**A small convent maybe…?**__" Master whispered to himself._

_One of them saw me and reached out to touch me. I panicked. I backed away till I fell into a fountain filled with ice cold water. I can't swim. I thrashed around seeing streaks of blood washing out still left from my family. The lady that had seen me scooped me up and wrapped me in a warm blanket. I struggled as hard as I could, but I was too weak…_

"_**No wonder he hated water training so much…**__" Master realized. _

_She held me close and gently rubbed my head. I froze. There was no pain. She wasn't trying to hurt me… she was helping me. She took me to where the rest of the group was and they showered me with more warm blankets and gentle head scratches. They gave me a hot bath, ridding me of all the filth and muck that had gathered on me. The feeling of being clean was so overwhelming. For a moment, I forgot about my pain. I felt so peaceful. My appetite returned and I ate everything they gave me until I couldn't move…_

"_**Well, that explains why he stayed so meticulously clean…**__" Master understood. _

_The lady who had first seen me I came to know as Maria Genevieve. She had such kind eyes. She looked a little older than the rest but she cared for as if I had been her own child. I thought I had finally I found a home to mend my broken heart…_

"So that's why…" Master muttered loud enough for the others to hear.

"Why what…?" Colleen asked hearing Master's comment.

The others gathered closer to him like children wanting to hear more of a bedtime story.

"Rovers, I think I might have an idea where Blitz might have gone…" Master stated.

"Where, Master…?" Colleen asked.

"Looking at the next passage, he describes a small convent that took him in after his family was gone," Master said.

"You think that's where he went…?" Hunter wondered.

"It is quite possible. According to him, he felt such peace there and in the note he left… that's what he said he didn't have here," Master responded.

"Master, did you check the GPS coordinates on the transport tube?" Professor Hubert asked.

"No, I didn't. That might give us our answer. Rovers, follow me," Master instructed, carrying the journal with him.

Meanwhile, Blitz had abandoned the transport tube just outside the borders of the Chancellor's property in the thicket of a cluster of boysenberry bushes the Madame Chancellor had planted. That was where he would go back and forth to Headquarters when he lived there.

The early morning hours were just beginning as the sun's rays glistened over the dew covered lawn. Blitz silently looked over the property of his former home for a few moments. The beauty of the estate left him longing to still call this place home. He took in a deep breath of air and caught the intoxicating scent of boysenberry jam and fresh baked sourdough bread. Ever year around this time that smell permeated the house as the head cook prepared for the holidays. It made his heart long to be inside… warm by the fire in his former master's den… enjoying his company before he went off to business for the day…

"_**If only he knew vhat he did to me…? Mornings like dhis vere the best…**__" Blitz thought._

Blitz set his duffel on the ground and pulled out his warm coat and a long black scarf. He knew enough not to walk around in the open as a Rover. At least the weather was cold enough to need the items so he wouldn't seem conspicuous. He wrapped the scarf around his face and muzzle to conceal his canine identity.

Suddenly, Blitz had a realization as he took in his surroundings.

"_**Vhy am I back here? I vant to get avay from my pain not dive back into it…?**__" Blitz questioned._

"_**The key to moving on is letting go…**__" a cryptic voice echoed in his ears._

It sounded like his voice, but Blitz knew it didn't originate in his line of thinking.

Blitz pinched the bridge of his nose between his eyes as a headache began forming over the seemingly never-ending battle he had going on inside his mind.

As the sky began to be painted in pale pinks and dim oranges, Blitz slipped through the bars of the iron fence that lead to a dusty gravel pathway. Apple trees and evergreens lined the road almost seeming to be perfectly placed. He took a deep breath as he headed towards the slums he once knew.

Unbeknownst to Blitz, someone was watching him. As Blitz's silhouette disappeared from sight, the figure leaned back against the trunk of one of the trees. It was the Madame Chancellor, Heidi.

"Er kam zurück ... wir können ihn wieder nach Hause haben ..." (He came back… we can have him home again…) Heidi said hopefully.

Inside the ornate fortress of a home, the Chancellor of Germany sat in his cozy chair next to the fireplace in his private upstairs den. He was flipping through the morning paper until an outrageous headline caught his attention.

**KANZLER****ALS****INKOMPETENT****HAVOC****INCIDENT**

**(CHANCELLOR DEEMED INCOMPETENT IN HAVOC INCIDENT)**

"VHAT…? HOW COULD DHEY TINK I VAS INCOMPETENT WHEN DHAT HAPPENED?! Can you believe such an accusation, Blitz…?" the Chancellor ranted as he vented.

Expecting a reply, he turned the paper down to look at an empty spot on the floor. Suddenly, he fell silent. He stared at the empty black satin pillow that had the name 'BLITZ' embroidered in gold thread lying in front of the fireplace with the red and white swirled chew toy still delicately placed in the center.

The Chancellor felt his heart ache with sadness and guilt, fully expecting his closest confidant to be warming himself next to the fire as he had always done. Although it had been so long since Blitz left, the Chancellor had become accustomed to his presence at this time in the morning.

Even though he had been quite furious, he couldn't bear to erase the presence of the best friend he ever had. Why did he become so angry at him? It was like the very mention of that horrible day brought the Doberman's memory back into his mind.

"_**Blitz… vhy did I say dhat? Vhy did I do dhose tings?**__" The Chancellor thought._

Suddenly, he heard the door of the den click as small footsteps padded across the hardwood flooring. Turning to see who it was; he found the form of his five-year-old daughter, Eva. She was still in her purple flannel nightdress and fuzzy pink slippers dragging her stuffed white bunny by the ear.

"Eva, Was machst du so früh? " (Eva, what are you doing up so early?) The Chancellor asked.

"Ich kann nicht schlafen gehen, Papa" (I can't go to sleep, Daddy) Eva replied, rubbing her eyes.

"Warum ist das so, mein süßes Kind?" (Why is that, my sweet child?) The Chancellor asked as he picked her up to sit in his lap.

Eva sniffled as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. The Chancellor pulled out his handkerchief and dried her face.

"Du wirst nicht wütend werden ...?" (You won't get mad?) Eva tentatively asked.

"Warum sollte ich wütend, Eva?" (Why would I get mad, Eva?) The Chancellor asked, wondering what she was thinking about.

Eva sniffled a few more times as her father wrapped a warm blanket around her small form.

"Ich vermisse Blitz. Warum hast du ihn weg, Papa?" (I miss Blitz. Why did you make him go away, Daddy?) Eva asked in a cracking voice, hoping not to anger her father.

The Chancellor lost his breath. Through the tear-filled eyes of his little girl, he knew that he missed Blitz just as much as Eva did.

"Eva, war ich aufgeregt, dass Tag. Ich sollte nicht gewesen sein, aber das, was getan wurde, ist nun abgeschlossen. Verzeihen Sie mir, mein liebes Kind," (Eva, I was upset that day. I should not have been, but what has been done is done now. Forgive me, my precious child) The Chancellor said as he held her close to his heart.

"Hielt er immer die Monster weg. Können Sie ihn zurückbringen, Papa?" (He always kept the monsters away. Can you bring him back, Daddy?) Eva asked with hope in her eyes.

"*sigh* Eva, Ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß nicht, ob Blitz wird wieder kommen wollen," (*sigh* Eva, I don't know. I don't know if Blitz will want to come back.) The Chancellor answered.

"Warum, Papa…?" (Why, Daddy…?) Eva sniffled as she curled into her father's chest.

"Ich verletzte Blitz Gefühle, Eva. Er ist wahrscheinlich immer noch sehr wütend," (I hurt Blitz's feelings, Eva. He is probably still very mad.) The Chancellor tried to explain as best as her could to his precious child.

"Kannst du nicht einfach sagen Sie ihm, es dir leid tut ...? Dann würde er nicht sauer sein, und er würde nach Hause kommen ..." (Can't you just tell him you're sorry…? Then he wouldn't be mad and he would come home…) Eva reasoned.

"Ich fürchte, es ist nicht so einfach, mein Liebling. Ich wünschte, es wäre," (I'm afraid it is not that easy, my darling. I wish it was.) The Chancellor said defeated.

Eva said nothing else. She buried her face into her stuffed bunny as she snuggled against her father's embrace. The Chancellor could hear her sniffling. It broke his heart to see her so sad.

_"__**I wish I could take it all back…**__" The Chancellor mourned inside his mind._

As he hugged Eva close, the Chancellor heard the soft clicking of a woman's high heels along the floor behind him. He turned around to see his beautiful wife coming to be with him before the day began. He noticed she was wearing an unusually happy smile.

"Heidi, du siehst heute außerordentlich glücklich. Gibt es einen speziellen Grund, warum?" (Heidi, you look exceptionally happy today. Is there any special reason why?) The Chancellor asked curiously.

"Ja, Johann, gibt es etwas, das Sie wissen sollten," (Yes, Johann, there is something you should know) Heidi said as she fished something out of her sleeve.

"Was ist das, Liebste?" (What is that, dearest?) Johann asked as he felt Eva falling asleep.

"Heute morgen habe ich gesehen, wie jemand hinter meinem Boysenbeeren," (I saw someone behind my boysenberries this morning) Heidi said.

"Wer ...? War es ein Eindringling? Ich lasse Sicherheit wissen ..." (Who…? Was it a trespasser? I'll let security know…) Johann began.

"Nein, Johann, war es nicht ein Eindringling. Es war ein Freund," (No, Johann, it wasn't an intruder. It was a friend) Heidi said as she placed something into her husband's hand.

The Chancellor looked at the item that had been delicately placed in his palm and gasped. It was the silk collar he had torn from Blitz's neck the day he found out he was a Rover.

"Heidi… du… du Blitz gesehen hat?" (Heidi… you… you saw Blitz…?) Johann asked.

"JA, er sieht aus wie, wie Sie beschrieben, wenn Sie mir von ihm an diesem Tag erzählt. Er wurde aus der Stadt geleitet," (Yes, he looks like how you described when you told me about him that day. He was headed out of town.) Heidi explained.

"Wir müssen ihn finden!" (We must go find him!) Johann exclaimed making Eva stir a bit.

"Bitte warten, Liebe ... er sieht sehr beunruhigt. Er muss wieder hier für einen Grund geben," (Wait, love… he looks very troubled. He must be back here for a reason.) Heidi warned

"Du hast recht, wie immer, meine liebe Frau. Hier, nimm Eva wieder ins Bett. Ich habe einen langen Tag vor mir. Wer weiß ... vielleicht wird er nach Hause kommen," (You are right, as always, my dear wife. Here, take Eva back to bed. I have a long day ahead for me. Who knows… maybe he'll come home) The Chancellor said in hopes he was right.

Heidi smiled as she carried her sleeping child back to her bedroom. On her way down the hall, she passed by the head of the household servants.

"Alaric, bitte achten Sie darauf, um die Hundehütte irgendwann heute neigen," (Alaric, please be sure to tend to the doghouse sometime today) Heidi instructed.

"Madame ...? Die Hundehütte ...?" (Madame…? The doghouse…?) Alaric questioned with a confused look.

"Ja, Alaric ... die Hundehütte und ich möchte jeden Hundekissen gereinigt, jeden kauen Spielzeug gewaschen und jedes Stäubchen weg ..." (Yes, Alaric… the doghouse and I want every dog pillow cleaned, every chew toy washed, and every speck of dust gone…) Heidi clarified.

"Madame… ist Blitz…?" (Madame… is Blitz…?) Alaric began to realize as a smile formed.

"Halten Sie es zwischen uns für jetzt, Alaric ... aber ich habe das Gefühl, wir werden ihn bald zu sehen," (Keep it between us for now, Alaric… but I have a feeling we will be seeing him soon) Heidi said as she continued down the hall.

"Ja, Madame Kanzler!" (Yes, Madame Chancellor!) Alaric said with enthusiasm.

_"__**Blitz… bitten ach Hause kommen zu uns,**__" (__**Blitz… please come home to us…**__) Heidi thought._

Back at Headquarters, the Rovers had gathered in the transportation bay. It was simply enough to pull up recent entries to the GPS system, but something kept blocking the search history. Master Shepherd's brow furrowed in frustration as he attempted every trick he knew to gain access to the information.

"This should not be this difficult," Master said as yet another attempt failed.

"What's the problem, Master?" Hunter asked kneeling beside him to see the issue.

"For some reason… I cannot get into the recent entries log… even with my override code…" Master said as the word 'FAIL' flashed red across the screen again.

"You think Blitz might have blocked it to keep us from following him…?" Hunter suggested.

"No offense intended, 'untie, but Blitz doesn't seem the type to know compu'ahs…" Colleen said.

"Well, actually, it doesn't sound quite so improbable. I'm guessing all of you were not aware Blitz had been down here helping me with the main systems since he had nowhere to go after the Havoc incident in Germany," Professor Hubert revealed.

"Comrade helping youski, Professor…?" Exile wondered.

"Yes, and he caught on very quickly. He's actually the one who reprogrammed the transportation GPS systems to be more efficient," Professor Hubert explained.

"So, along those lines of logic, sounds like he had the ability to reprogram any security code to not function," Hunter said.

"It does seem that way, Professor. But there is one thing Blitz didn't count on," Master Shepherd said as he pulled out his universal tablet.

"What is being thatski, Master?" Exile said as he scratched his shoulder against the wall.

"I've been doing some updating of my own. Rovers, I'm relaying the path of this transport tube directly into the navigational systems of the Sonic Rover. It will take us on the same path it travelled. Hopefully, that will give us a good start on locating him …" Master explained as he tapped at the touch screen of the tablet.

"Whoa… too cool! Master, would you go with us?" Hunter said.

"Indeed… Professor, can you man the fort in the meantime?" Master agreed.

"No worries, Master…," Professor Hubert said.

"Let's go, Rovers!" Hunter rallied.

"Just a moment, 'untie…" Colleen interrupted.

"What is it, Sweetheart?" Hunter asked, eager to get started.

"Comrade… I am thinking if we get out of nighttime clothes firstski…" Exile explained.

Hunter looked at his lack of a shirt and flannel sleeping pants with his blue robe wrapped around his shoulders and chuckled lightly.

"I guess you're right. Meet at the Sonic Rover in thirty minutes…" Hunter said as he and Colleen rushed back to their room.

A change of clothes and a little packing later, the Rovers and Master Shepherd were seated in the Sonic Rover preparing for take-off. Hunter went through the usual pre-flight checklist as Colleen made sure the information from the transport tube linked correctly with the plane's navigation. Exile ran through a final engine check so Hunter was clear to rev them. Upon giving the retriever the go-ahead signal, Hunter initiated the vertical take-off sequence.

Once clear of the vehicle hangar, Hunter kicked it into high gear causing everyone to sink into their chair cushions from the momentum. Master Shepherd's eyes opened wide in shock as he clutched onto Muzzle beside him, not remembering how fast the Sonic Rover was able to actually travel.

After the equilibrium settled, Master shook his head to accustom to the new pressure. Hunter looked back to notice Master looking a little shocked. Shag handed him an aspirin and a bottle of water to help with the headache.

"Thank you, Shag," Master said.

"Ra rarara…" Shag replied.

"You okay, Master?" Hunter asked turning his chair to face him.

"Yes, Hunter… I just don't remember the Sonic Rover being able to travel so fast…" Master said as he loosened the grip of his seatbelt.

"Well, Mastah… tha' is no surprise…" Colleen began.

"Da… I maybe have been being making little tuning-upskis to Sonic Rover engine…" Exile admitted.

"How many tune-ups?" Master asked.

Exile shrugged his shoulders with a grin, not remembering the exact number of modifications he had made. Everyone chuckled a little. Master just shook his head with a smile, but was rather impressed at the Husky's talents. Master looked over and ran his hand back over the journal he had brought with him. He wanted to be able to give it to Blitz in person, but also curious as to what else was buried in the Doberman's tragic past.

Hunter noticed the book in Master's hands. He felt conflicted. He wanted to know more, but felt like he had already invaded Blitz's secrets enough.

"Master, why did you bring the journal?" Hunter asked.

"I'm a little unsure myself, Hunter, but I believe there's more we need to understand," Master answered as he returned to where they had left off.

"I don't know 'ow much more I can bear to 'ear…" Colleen said shuddering a bit.

"Ra rarara rarararararararara…" Shag said, still very upset about earlier.

"Comrades, Blitz's past is much sadksi, Da… but he is being needing us to help for long time… we need to hearski…" Exile stated.

"You're right, Exile…" Hunter agreed.

"What elseki is journal saying…?" Exile wondered.

"Are you all sure?" Master asked tentatively.

The rest of the canines nodded in unison as they waited to hear more of the Doberman's back story. Master reread the section he had seen before then began where he had left off reading:

_Later on as the sun began to go down, she played the piano as the others sang in a group. Obviously now I know it was a choir practice… Watching her play that instrument hypnotized me. It made me wish I could play it as good as she did. After becoming a Rover, I began practicing. No one else knows I play and I prefer it that way…_

"Rarara Rararara rarara rararara…?" Shag pondered on the fact Blitz actually played an instrument.

_Maria Genevieve named me Adel. It means peace. I guess she knew that's what I had been searching for. Unfortunately… this peace would not last…_

"No… there can't be more bad things… can there?" Hunter stated in shock upon hearing the last line.

"Da, how much can one doggie be taking in one life…?" Exile added.

"I may 'ave been a stray… but Blitz… oh… *sniff*…" Colleen said as her tears choked her.

Shag dug around and fished one last box of Kleenex out of his compartmented fur and handed it to the Collie. Colleen nodded in thanks as she buried her face in the soft tissue.

Hunter nodded for Master to continue. Master opened the book up to the next passage and noticed the writing form had changed. It had become erratic and blurred, like it was written through a veil of tears and anger. It was difficult to read, but more horror began to reveal itself.

_One day, I was out in the small garden where the sisters had found me. That's what they call one another. Maybe they are all related somehow..? It had been a few months since I lost my family, but I felt at home._

_Anyway, I was lying in the grass as they planted flowers for their small stand. They would sell them to other humans for a little money, enough to care for their home and for me. I had everything I could ever need._

_Maria Genevieve called for me and sent me to fetch the small cart that was kept in the edge of the alley. I gladly obeyed and began to push it towards the garden to be filled with flowers. What I didn't know was that I wasn't alone…_

Master stopped suddenly. The words had blurred so badly from the apparent streams of tears that had flowed onto the paper while Blitz wrote it. He squint his eyes trying to distinguish the characters.

"Master, wha' is it?" Colleen asked almost scared to know.

"I… I can't make out the writing. The words are blurred horribly," Master explained.

"Maybe I can be seeing them, Master?" Exile suggested.

Exile did have the best vision out of every one on the team. Plus, his enhanced vision abilities added even greater accuracy. Master handed the worn book to the Husky hoping he could make sense of the blurred garble.

Exile narrowed his eyes at the rough scribbling. The characters were difficult, but Exile's eyes began to go wide as more of the story was revealed.

"Exile…?" Master prodded.

"Nyetski…" Exile whispered.

"What…?" Hunter asked.

"I… I will be reading it, Comrades… but it is not being goodski…" Exile said sadly.

"It's alright, Exile…" Master soothed.

_Before I knew it, hands grabbed me from behind and clamped over my muzzle. I couldn't cry out for help. A man's voice told me to stop struggling. Another man with him commented that I was going for a ride. They took me to the trunk of an old car and forced me inside. The lid was slammed on me and I cried as loud as I could. No one heard me. The car moved for a while then it suddenly stopped slinging me to the back of the trunk._

"No…" Colleen gasped.

_Once the car stopped, the lid to the trunk popped open. Once again, I was grabbed and restrained. The men hurried me inside a small shed-like building and dropped me on the cold floor. I got a whiff of old garbage and cigar smoke up my nose. I knew I had to be near the city dump. My family and I would sneak in when we were short on food, but never very often._

_So many questions flew through my mind as I heard the rattling of chains behind me. I wanted to run and get back to the sisters, but I was frozen with fear. I couldn't force myself to move. Before I could think anything else, one of the men pinned me to my back on the floor. I looked up and saw a glint of something metal in the man's hand. As it came closer to my face, I saw it was a rusted dagger._

"_**I… I don't like where this is going…**__" Hunter thought._

_I didn't know what he was planning at that moment until he said that it was time to make me 'look' like a guard dog. He took my ear and held it straight up where it was stretched tight. He moved the dagger to the base and began to cut. I screamed, but only heard their laughter at my pain as an answer. The knife ran along both outer edges of both of my ears. I so hoped the torture was over… I was wrong._

_The other man came and restrained my head while the man that had the dagger moved me to me side. Suddenly, I felt it cutting through my tail. My throat was so hoarse I couldn't even make a sound. I saw my own blood coating the floor under me. I felt so weak and I passed out soon after._

"Those… those Monsters…!" Colleen cried.

"No, Blitz…" Master said as more tears began to flow.

"There is being more…" Exile said through his sobs.

_When I woke up, I was laying outside on a cold metal bench inside the junkyard's fence. On the fence, I saw a sign that said 'BEWARE OF DOG'. I guess that was me. The pain in my body made me wish for death. I moved away from the shed where I had been mutilated to try and find somewhere decently comfortable to lay down. I was glad I didn't have to look far. An old abandoned car sat in the middle of the garbage heaps and still had most of its interior intact. I crawled in and collapsed into the seat cushions._

_I was so exhausted from the ordeal I was too tired to cry. All I felt was that although my body lived… I was already dead…"_

"Evil… Cruel… BASTARDS!" Hunter screamed as a look of vengeance filled his eyes.

Shag was whimpering from Hunter's furious outburst. Colleen reached out and grasped the back of Hunter's neck and pulled the muscle tight. Hunter gradually began to relax as the wave of angry finally abated.

"Thanks, Love…" Hunter rasped as he caught his breath.

Colleen just nodded as she continued to grip and release his shoulders to keep him calm. Exile dried his eyes from reading the horrible story as he gave the book back to Master.

"All that pain… and no one cared…" Hunter said sadly.

"Well, when we find 'im… we can change that…" Colleen encouraged looking her husband in the eye.

Hunter managed a small smile as the plane's engines continued to roar through the sky.

As the sun began to brighten the sky behind layers of thick gray clouds, which was typical of the season, Blitz found himself about three miles down the gravel path. Acres of harvested wheat fields had emerged on one side of the path giving the Doberman a full view of the shadier side of Berlin. The clouds seemed to grow darker indicating an approaching storm, but he didn't pay it any attention.

His mind was blank. It was like he was on auto-pilot, but didn't care. The edges of the seedy streets grew closer. Memories began to flood into his subconscious as the gravel path turned into a cobblestone road. Upon feeling the change in the walking path, Blitz clenched his eyes shut as the feeling of the rounded stones under his feet made the fear of running for his life from Wouter's pack rush through his body.

Blitz began running along the street until he found a place where the painful memories could stop. At a glance, he saw a glimmer of grass in a small alcove. His heart was pounding inside his chest as he dove into the respite of the dull brown sod. He sunk down to sit against the red brick wall as his breath billowed out into the cold morning air.

"_**Still running from your skeletons…?**__" the biting in his head voice spoke once again._

"_**Shut up… shut uuuuuppp…**__" Blitz hissed._

"Vhy is it so hard to forget...? Vhere am I anyvay?" Blitz said aloud.

Although the season had caused the colors to fade, he realized that he was in a small garden area. The small garden plot in the center of the fenced barrier with the utility shed close to the door of the house along with the rows of flower beds and the fountain he had fallen in made Blitz's heart skip with joy.

"It's… still here…" Blitz heaved in relief.

Suddenly, a rumble of thunder filled the Doberman's ears. The storm he saw brewing earlier had finally arrived. Sprinkles of cold rain hit his exposed face as he looked for some decent shelter. His view panned around and noticed the shed door slightly ajar. As the rain began to come down in heavy sheets, he made a dash over to try and slip inside.

Unfortunately, he didn't notice the large hole that had formed near the small garden, apparently from a gopher or some other type of burrowing animal. His weakened feet hit the sunken in muddy earth causing him to fall forward and face first into the muddy ground of the fallow garden. He let out a sharp cry as the discomfort of the mud oozed over him, running down his jacket and soaking through his jeans.

As he tried to rid himself of the mess, a door opened up bathing him in a warm light. He looked up and saw such a welcome sight. It was the sisters of the convent. Maria Genevieve did not hesitate to run into the pouring rain to help him to his feet. She looked into his eyes and thought she recognized them, but just continued to usher Blitz inside.

"Du armer Mann… bitte kommen innen und warm…" (You poor man… please come inside and get warm) Maria Genevieve soothed as they entered the dwelling place.

"Danke…" (Thank you) Blitz replied.

Once the door was closed, shutting the storm out, Blitz looked around and saw the familiar comforts of his former home. It was a simple boarding house with oak paneling on the walls and simple carpet. He even noticed the hand-woven rug he would sleep on still in front of the fireplace. The bare essential furnishings may not have seemed like much to anyone, but it was like going to Heaven in Blitz's eyes. The smell of the oak logs on the fire coupled together with the intoxicating aroma of fresh apple butter in the making allowed Blitz to finally relax.

"Hier ... lassen Sie mich Ihren Schal. Ich werde es bereinigen für Sie," (Here… let me take your scarf…I'll clean it up for you) another sister offered as she reached to help with the scarf.

Blitz stiffened in panic. He was a large intimidating dog-man, not the young Doberman pup they had cared for before. He didn't want to frighten them. He couldn't stand that thought.

"Nein, bitte ich… ich bin…" (No, please I… I'm …) Blitz stammered.

Before he could protest further, however, the scarf fell from his face. Slight gasps filled the room as the sister held the mud covered scarf in her hands. Blitz turned away, ashamed at being uncovered. Suddenly, he felt the gentle hand of Maria Genevieve touch his face. He flinched as worry filled his mind. Would she be scared of him in this form?

"Bitte ... bitte nicht Angst vor mir zu sein, Geni ..." (Please… please don't be scared of me, Geni…) Blitz pled, sinking to his knees.

Maria Genevieve's eyes lit up. Only her sisters and those that knew her closely called her by that name. It was not fear that caused everyone's reactions though. It was more akin to unexpected shock and surprise. They were familiar with who the Road Rovers were, but had no idea their precious pup was part of the team. Maria Genevieve ran her soft hand over the Doberman's face and tears began falling down her smiling face.

"Adel…" Maria squeaked as the joy built up in her heart.

His defenses finally fell. He was home. The rest of the sisters gathered around him embracing their long lost friend.

"Oh Adel ... wo bist du gewesen?" (Oh Adel…where have you been?) One sister asked.

"Wir waren so besorgt um dich," (We were so worried about you.) another added.

"Was ist passiert?" (What happened?) Yet another asked.

"Schwestern, bitte ... geben Adel etwas Platz. Lass uns dich in einigen warmen trockenen Kleider und wir können über ein gutes Frühstück zu sprechen," (Sisters, please… give Adel some space. Let's get you in some warm dry clothes and we can talk over a good breakfast) Maria Genevieve instructed.

Blitz nodded as another one of the women showed him into a spare room. It was common for them to take in the homeless that came across their way so the convent had a good supply of clothes for men, women, and children. She searched for what she could find that would fit Blitz's frame and returned with an extremely cozy long-sleeved undershirt and cardigan sweater, jeans, wool socks, and insulated winter boots.

A quick change later, Blitz was nestled on the floor next to the fire with his former family slowly sipping a cup of strong coffee. The smell of sausages, eggs, and sourdough bread wafted from the kitchen as a few sisters gathered around him, so happy to see him again.

"Sie haben so sehr vermisst wurde, Adel," (You have been missed so greatly, Adel.) Maria Genevieve said as she ran her hand over his head and ears as she always had done.

"Ich wollte nie, dich zu verlassen, Geni. Es war so schrecklich ..." (I never wanted to leave you, Geni. It was so horrible….) Blitz began.

The Doberman melted with comfort at her familiar touch until he felt her tender fingertips inspecting his pointed ears closer. She hummed in curious interest. Blitz tried not to flinch, but he couldn't help it.

"Adel, komm näher zu mir ..."(Adel, come closer to me…) Maria Genevieve asked.

Blitz scooted over on the floor where he was seated right next to her rocking chair. She felt along the edges of his ears and felt the ridges of the scars on them… knowing that when he was with them before, he had adorable floppy ears.

"Adel, was mit den Ohren?" (Adel, what happened to your ears?) Maria Genevieve asked nudging the canine's head to meet her gaze.

Blitz clenched his eyes as the pain of the memory tore at his heart. But something inside his mind wasn't going to let him keep burying his pain…

A few tears ran out of Blitz's eyes. Maria Genevieve noticed the pain he was trying to suppress. She gently wiped his eyes and coaxed his head onto her knee.

"Adel…?" Maria Genevieve nudged.

"Eine Menge schlechter Dinge passiert, Geni… Zwei… zwei Männer n-nahmen mich an diesem Tag. Sie brachten mich in den Schrottplatz der innenstadt," (A lot of bad things happened, Geni. Two… two men t-took me away that day. They took me to the junkyard downtown) Blitz stammered out.

"Der Schrottplatz…? Warum…?" (The junkyard…? Why…?) Maria Genevieve asked stroking his head.

"Ich weiß ... sie tat so schreckliche Dinge zu mir, Geni. Sie folterten mich und schitt mir die Ohren und Schwanz... Einer von ihnen sagte etwas über mich wie ein Wachhund..." (I don't know. They… they did such horrible things to me, Geni. They tortured me and cut my ears and tail… one of them said something about me looking like a guard dog…) Blitz continued as tears of relief flowed freely.

"Einfach, mein Liebling ... bist du wieder hier bei uns jetzt. Es ist alles vorbei," (Easy, my darling… you are back here with us now. It is all over.) Maria Genevieve soothed as she dried the canine's eyes.

"Es war so lange her, ich habe solchen Frieden fühlte, Geni. Genau wie wenn du mich gebracht ..." (It's been so long since I have felt such peace, Geni. Just like when you brought me in…) Blitz said.

"Das war ein ganz besonderer Tag für mich ..." (That was a very special day for me…) Maria Genevieve said.

The other sisters began to set up places for breakfast as the conversation continued.

(I guess so… but it wasn't home… just like before I found you…) Blitz said as they moved into the dining room.

(What do you mean?) Maria Genevieve asked.

(Well… the day you took me in… a street pack attacked and killed my mother, brothers, and sisters a few days prior. They had killed my father a few weeks before that. I was the only one to make it out alive. Then you showed me the love I no longer had.) Blitz explained, feeling a weight lift off his chest.

(Oh my… Adel, I don't know what to say…) Maria Genevieve said grasping his paws in her hands.

(The fact you understand is more than enough… I haven't felt like this in years) Blitz said with a genuine smile.

(I'm so glad for that. Now, I'm sure that skinny stomach of yours is hungry. Let's eat!) Maria Genevieve said as everyone took their seats.

Blitz's stomach growled loudly in agreement.

_Inside the Doberman's mind, 'Orel' noticed the chained door that kept him sealed away buckled as the large chains rattled with loud clangs outside. The walls began to show cracks. 'Orel' smiled broadly._

"_At least it's a step in dhe right direction, Blitzy…" "Orel" said._

'_Orel' looked out his window and saw the monster he had contended with for years do something strange. The eyes were fading in and out and seemed diminished in size. It was like its power was being drained. _

"_**This is only dhe beginning…**__" 'Orel' thought._

After a glorious meal, the sisters made their way upstairs to a loft area. A worn, but beautiful stand-up oak piano sat against one wall with a few chairs set up beside it. Blitz took a seat on the floor the listen to the glorious sounds that brought him such comfort from years ago. Strangely, nothing was heard. Blitz looked up and saw Maria Genevieve looking for something.

"Was suchst du denn, Geni?" (What are you looking for, Geni?) Blitz asked.

"Ich hatte das Ergebnis für Händels Messias auf dem Klavier gestern. Es ist jetzt nicht hier," (I had the score for Handel's Messiah on the piano yesterday. It's not here now) Maria Genevieve replied as she continued to search.

Hearing the name of the piece sent shivers down Blitz's spine. Soon after coming to Headquarters, he had taught himself to play the piano. Handel's Messiah was one he knew by heart because it reminded him of the precious convent. This blessed music transported him far away from the pain that plagued his mind.

"Ich kann es spielen, Geni," (I can play it, Geni) Blitz spoke up.

"Sie können Klavier spielen, Adel?" (You can play piano, Adel?) Maria Genevieve asked surprised.

Blitz nodded in response. Maria Genevieve smiled and motioned for him to take his place at the piano bench.

"Starten Sie von Anfang an ...?" (Start from the very beginning...?) Maria Genevieve asked.

Blitz played the opening stanzas in reply. All of the sisters smiled as they began singing the glorious music.

It didn't take long for Blitz to completely absorb himself in the music. He barely heard the sisters' voices as the divine cadenzas and arias in the score delivered him to a world of complete serenity.

_"**Music cannot erase your pain forever...**" the nagging voice he had been contending with snarled._

Blitz did his best to ignore the pressure building in his head. It felt like a demon's claw ready to crush his skull. His hands began losing feeling as his vision went in and out of focus.

_"**Let... it... out...**" the voice inside his mind demanded._

"Nein... NEIN!" Blitz shouted.

The sisters jumped in surprise. Blitz pushed away from the blessed instrument and sunk to his knees, leaning against the wall. Maria Genevieve placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Adel...?" Maria Genevieve began to ask.

"Was ist falsch?" (What is wrong?) another asked gently.

"Ich... ich kann nicht..." (I...I can't) Blitz stammered before collapsing to the floor.

Maria Genevieve's face was covered in tears as she stroked the Doberman's ears. He may have told her what happened to him, but there was something else he was battling with.

"Lassen Sie legen ihn ... er Ruhe braucht," (Let's lay him down... he needs rest) Maria Genevieve instructed.

_"**Herr, hilf uns zu verstehen, wie wir unsere kostbare Adel helfen ... schenke ihm Frieden ****...**" (**Lord, help us understand how we can help our precious Adel... give him peace..****.**) Maria Genevieve prayed as she followed the others to where they had placed the now unconscious Rover._


	4. Retribution

"Thank you, Chancellor," Master Shepherd said as he ended the video conference.

"He didn't sound very surprised abou' our sudden drop-in… did 'e?" Colleen noted.

"Nyet… wondering if he is knowing something we are notski…?" Exile added.

"I know… kinda weird that the transport tube's navigation leads us here. Are we cleared to land, Master?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, Hunter, the Chancellor has secured the private runway. He also has someone waiting to escort us to the mansion," Master responded.

"Here we go… initiating landing sequence…" Hunter said as he flipped several switches and prepared the plane to glide down.

The jet's engines slowed to a low purr as they turned vertically to bring the plane down to the ground. Master Shepherd clutched his seat as the plane descended. While the rest of the Rovers were accustomed to the sudden shift in motion, their usually absent passenger had to swallow the sudden nausea that rose in his throat. The ground brought the much needed relief to Master as the thrust engines died down.

Master Shepherd opened a bottle of water and guzzled it down to settle his stomach. He pulled a handkerchief out of his coat pocket and wiped his soaked forehead.

"Please tell me that's not another 'upgrade'…" Master Shepherd asked eyeing Exile.

"Do not do the looking at meski… Sonic Rover always is doing this…" Exile defended.

"Yeah, I thought you'd be prepared for that, Master. Didn't you design the Sonic Rover…?" Hunter added.

"I don't think there are enough training manuals out there to prepare for a ride in this thing…" Master said.

Colleen and Shag just shrugged their shoulders as they looked out the window to watch the movement of the plane along the ground. Muzzle was still curled by Master Shepherd's side acting like nothing had happened. The Rottweiler looked up to his master as if to say, _**"If I can get used to it, so can you…"**_

The hiss of the vacuum release of the jet's door filled the cabin with the bite of the cold late autumn air outside. Chills went down everyone's spine as they made their way down the projected staircase to the cold wet asphalt of the runway.

"Blimey…! I di'n't know Berlin was this cold this time of year…" Colleen noted as she shivered.

"I am not noticing … feeling like spring breeze to meski…" Exile said.

"Well, Exile, not everyone was blessed with three layers of fur like you…" Master commented.

"Yeah, really, Shag, you wouldn't happen to have coats with you…?" Hunter asked.

Shag dug around a moment and found a stash of down feather coats, knit gloves, and wool hats.

"You are a bloomin' wonder, Shag…" Colleen said as she bundled up finally feeling warm.

"Rararara rara rarararara…" Shag said saying he just believed in being prepared.

"You're more than just a Boy Scout, Shag…" Hunter laughed as a stocky man dressed in a dark suit and thick coat came into view on the other side of the breezeway tube.

"Die Kanzler hat mich beauftragt, Ihnen in die Villa zu nahmen…" the man said.

"Uh oh… I forgot about the language barrier…" Hunter said with a blush of embarrassment.

"No problem, Hunter… here…" Master said handing him the tablet.

"Huh…?" Hunter wondered staring at the screen.

"It's a universal translation app," Master explained.

"Oh, nice… okay… I'm Hunter. Thank you for showing us in," Hunter said.

"**Ich bin Jäger. Vielen Dank für das uns in**," the tablet app conveyed.

"Gern geschehen…" Heinz replied as he opened the door to the expanded SUV.

"**My pleasure**…" the tablet responded.

The twenty-minute ride from the remote airstrip to the mansion was relatively silent. Most were conserving energy to keep warm for when they had to get out. The evening hours had painted the entire scene in an inky blackness only broken by the reflective lights of the runway and the glow from their destination ahead.

Meanwhile, the Chancellor watched from the top floor of the mansion in his private office/den as the shadow of the jet could barely be seen at the far end of the property. The slight drizzle against the window pane reflected onto the Chancellor's face appearing as tears running down his cheeks. His dear wife and daughter were cuddled by the fireplace as Heidi rocked Eva, trying to get her to go to sleep.

A soft knock came to the door.

"Komm Herein…" (Come in) The Chancellor beckoned.

"Sie sind hier…" (They are here) Alaric said as he entered the room.

"Danke…Heidi, sind sie hier. Vielleicht können Sie ihnen sagen, wo Sie an diesem Morgen sah Blitz ... sollte ein Anfang sein ...," (Thank you…Heidi, they are here. Maybe you can tell them where you saw Blitz this morning... should be a start...) the Chancellor informed his wife.

"Hoffentlich…" (I hope so) Heidi replied as Eva finally fell asleep.

Eva clutched her soft white bunny tightly to her as her mother's arms wrapped around her. The Chancellor's heart twisted inside his chest as the guilt he still held gripped him tighter.

"_**My darling child… I hope I can bring him home …**__" The Chancellor thought silently._

Once unloaded, the Rovers and Master Shepherd were ushered inside and unburdened from their heavy wet coats by Alaric and a few other household servants. The Old World style of the entryway was absolutely breathtaking. There was even an enormous fireplace right as you walked in. Just as the comforting heat began to thaw them from the outside, a maidservant came right in with a tray of hot apple cider.

"Thank you very much…" Hunter said.

"**Vielen Dank**…" Master's tablet app recited.

The maid curtsied with a broad smile as she took the tray back to the kitchen. Another servant stoked the fireplace helping the heat fill the room faster.

"Talk abou' a warm welcome…" Colleen politely complimented standing near the fire to dry her slightly wet fur.

Shag and Muzzle agreed silently as they stood next to the fireplace with their warming drink. One of the maids even brought out a dog bowl so Muzzle could enjoy it easier. Muzzle lapped up the sweet beverage greedily, giving the maid a lick of appreciation to her cheek. She scratched his ears as she continued serving the rest of the guests.

"I am being understanding whyski Comrade was so sadski being away from here…" Exile said.

"Yeah…it's like a dream…" Hunter commented as he took another mouthful of the sweet cider.

"Der Kanzler wird Ihnen in nur einem Augenblick zu treffen," (The Chancellor will meet you in just a moment) Alaric informed.

"Danke…" Master expressed, getting the jest of what was said.

Alaric respectfully bowed as he disappeared to the inner workings of the house. The group nestled into the receiving room off to the right side of the foyer awaiting the Chancellor to come for them. The room was filled with more grandeur than the elaborate foyer. The cream-colored porcelain tile in the foyer morphed into polished wood flooring supporting the finest examples of Old-World style furniture. There was even an antique mechanized cuckoo clock with two hand-painted porcelain Bavarian milk-maid figurines that circled the pedestal of the clock in a charming twirl pattern when the clock chimed every half and whole hour. As Hunter sat in a plush rocking chair, he noticed something lying beside the couch.

"Hey… what's this…?" Hunter said as he pulled the object into view.

"Wha' is it, Love?" Colleen asked.

Hunter revealed the item as a very expensive down-feather filled silk dog bed. It was solid black with intricate gold embroidery along the edge. Hunter turned the bed around and came to realization of whose it was. The name 'BLITZ' has been tightly stitched into a beautiful Old-World design with red thread intermingled into it.

"It's one of Blitz's dog beds. It looks like it's been cleaned recently," Hunter noted.

"That is being oddski since Comrade has been being at Headquarters for long time…" Exile said.

"_**I wonder…**__" Colleen thought silently._

"Willkommen …" (Welcome) a voice came from the entryway.

"Chancellor…Madame…" Master greeted.

"Professor Shepherd…" The Chancellor acknowledged.

Heidi carried her now sleeping daughter over to the overstuffed sitting chair across from Hunter so she wouldn't wake up. She draped a fuzzy blue blanket over her so she would continue to sleep. Everyone moved to the far side of the room so not to disturb the little girl.

"Is Eva going to be alright?" Master asked before beginning.

"Ja, she vill be as long as ve don't talk too loud..." the Chancellor said.

"Can't be going to sleep in own bedski...?" Exile questioned.

"*sigh* my poor little girl… she can't go to sleep in her room at all anymore …" Johann mourned.

"Why is tha', sir…? If I may ask…?" Colleen queried.

"Blitz vould alvays sleep in Eva's room till she was fast asleep. She told us he scared dhe monsters avay. Ever since dhat horrible day … Heidi has to cradle her most of dhe night," Johann explained with such remorse that tears brimmed at his eyes.

The canines' ears folded down in pity for the small child. Being stripped of her guardian angel, as it were, must have been horrible. The Chancellor walked to the large window stared out at the dismal rain.

"You seem relieved to see us, Chancellor… what's going on?" Master asked.

The Chancellor uncomfortably cleared his throat. The knot he had been trying to suppress kept trying to force his emotions out.

"Heidi, sagen, was Sie an diesem Morgen sah…" (Tell them what you saw this morning) Johann said looking to his dear wife.

"Jeden Morgen während dieser Zeit des Jahres, mein Boysenbeere Büsche überprüfe ich früh damit die Köche beginnen Herstellung von Marmelade und Desserts für den Urlaub. An diesem Morgen, bemerkte ich eine dunkle Gestalt Squeeze durch die Eisenzaun hinter ihnen. Als ich ihn sah, wusste ich, es war unser Blitz. Ich beobachtete ihn, um sicher zu sein, aber auch wenn er auf vier Beinen war, er immer noch trug sich ihnen gleich. Ich weiß, er muss zurück aus einem Grund hier zu sein. Nun, da ihr alle hier, gibt es keinen Zweifel ..." (Every morning during this time of year, I check my boysenberry bushes early so the cooks can begin making jam and desserts for the holidays. This morning, I noticed a dark figure squeeze through the iron fence behind them. When I saw him, I knew it was our Blitz. I watched him to be sure, but even though he wasn't on four legs, he still carried himself them same. I know he has to be back here for a reason. Now, seeing you all here, there is no doubt...) Heidi explained.

The translation app on Master's tablet translated as the Madame Chancellor spoke. The Chancellor turned away as his memories began flooding his mind. As conversation continued on without him, the day that Blitz came into his and his family's life began to play:

_It was the day before Christmas. The Chancellor had just been elected to office a few weeks prior and Eva was just a baby. One morning, his private line to his office rang._

"_Kanzler Johann...?" a voice on the other line asked._

"_Ja... Wer ist das?" (Who is this?) The Chancellor answered suspiciously._

"_Sprechen Sie Englisch?" (Can you speak English?) the voice asked in its attempted German._

"_Ja, I do. Let me ask again. Who is dhis?" The Chancellor asked about to alert security._

"_My name is Professor William Shepherd. I am searching for permenent homes for some very special dogs in my custody. Would you be interested in hearing about them?" Master answered._

"_Dogs...? Vhat kind of dogs?" The Chancellor asked, intrigued._

_Secretly, he had been wanting to obtain a skilled guard dog/family pet to protect his wife and infant daughter when he was away on business. Perhaps this man had such a dog...? It would make a splendid gift for his family for Christmas as well._

"_The dogs I have are highly skilled and fierce guardians, in fact, I have a Doberman that would do extremely well for you if you are interested," Master explained._

"_A Doberman...? You have my attention. Tell me more," The Chancellor said as he relaxed in his office chair._

"_His name is Blitz. He's very strong and a first class protector. He's good with people... loves a lot of attention. Give him a job and he will give it his all. What else do you need to know?" Master said._

"_Blitz, huh...? A good strong name... vhat is your price, Professor?" The Chancellor pondered, finally making the decision._

"_All I ask... is to give him the best care you possibly can. Do you accept these terms?" Master said plainly._

"_Vhat...? You ... you have no price...? Vhy...?" The Chancellor stammered._

"_I have no need for money; plus. he's priceless. What is your decision?" Master stated._

_The Chancellor thought for a long moment. Could this be real? Nothing seemed misleading about this man. He felt his weight of suspicion leave him as he gave his answer._

"_Vhen can you bring him here?" The Chancellor said, smiling to himself._

_Master smiled broadly on the other end of the phone. _

"_Just plan on an extra guest for dinner tonight...see you soon, Chancellor," Master said with a soft click ending the call._

_The Chancellor put the phone line down and walked over to look out on the elaborately decorated lawn of his new home. Excitement filled his heart at having such a surprise for his family. He headed downstairs and informed his staff of a canine joining the family. As the hustle and bustle filled the mansion with the ambiance of a busy beehive, the Chancellor made sure to keep every detail secret._

_A few hours later, the Chancellor and his wife were sitting down with their staff as dinner was put out on the table family style. One extra place had been set in preparation for the secret Christmas guest. Heidi was fastening Eva into her highchair when the front door's chimes rang. Their head of household servant, Alaric, excused himself and opened the door._

_Silently, he ushered a bundled-up figure in along with a rather large box that was on wheels. Alaric took the figure's coat, scarf and hat and led him into the family's dining area. The Chancellor rose to his feet to welcome their new guest and have him seated at the table. _

"_Velcome, Professor Shepherd. Please sit down. You're just in time. Our cooks have prepared a fine meal tonight, as alvays..." The Chancellor said._

"_Danke, Kanzler... this all looks fabulous, but before we enjoy it, shall I reveal the reason I am here? Your 'investment' would like to get out of the box," Master explained as he motioned at the decorative box sitting in a spacious corner of the room next to an ornate Christmas tree._

"_Johann, was ist los?" (What is going on?) Heidi asked with a smile._

" _Heidi, seit ich gewählt wurde, habe ich die Notwendigkeit, irgendeine Form von Schutz für Sie und Eva haben fühlte. Ich möchte Sie, diesen Schutz zu erfüllen," (Heidi, ever since I was elected, I have felt the need to have some form of protection for you and for Eva. I'd like you to meet that protection.) The Chancellor said motioning for Master to reveal the surprise._

_Master walked over to the box and knocked on the top. The box began to shake and roll a little until the lid of the box finally popped off revealing a black and brown furry form. A Doberman's head covered partially by a bright red Santa hat peaked out from the top of the box to be met with coos and squeals from the crowded room. _

"_Come, Blitz," Master requested._

_Blitz stepped down to the ground and walked to sit in front of the Chancellor. A bright red bow was attached to his collar and golden name tag as he displayed a friendly smile._

"_He's… he's perfect… Professor, I agree vith vhat you said. He is priceless. How can I evah tank you enough…?" The Chancellor said as he knelt down to Blitz's level._

"_All I ask is you love him... and a good home-cooked meal in exchange doesn't hurt either..." Master said with a chuckle._

_The Chancellor looked into the Doberman's expecting eyes. He ran the back of his hand under Blitz's chin making the canine's back leg twitch in grateful pleasure._

"_Johann..." Heidi whispered in a happy emotional whisper._

"_Ja, meine liebe...?" (Yes, my love) The Chancellor acknowleged. _

" _Er ist wunderschön. Er ... er ist wirklich unsere ...?__" (He's beautiful. He… he is really ours…?) Heidi squeaked._

"_Ja, meine Liebe, sind Sie überrascht?__" (Yes, my love, are you surprised?) The Chancellor asked excitedly._

"_Ja! Johann, danke! Er ist der beste Geschenk überhaupt!__" (Yes! Johann, thank you! He's the best gift ever!) Heidi said happily as she wrapped the Doberman in her arms, scratching his ears as the decorative hat fell to the floor._

"_I'm so glad you are happy with him, Madame," Master said with a broad smile._

"_Happy…? Ve are stupendously joyful! Let us celebrate our new family member, Blitz!" The Chancellor called out as he raised his glass for a toast._

"_Willkommen, Blitz!" (Welcome, Blitz!) The entire room shouted._

_Blitz beamed as his entire body shook with excitement. As the crowd settled back down at the table, one of the housemaids revealed a raised food dish and called him over. It was right at his head height, black with a red rim around it and his named engraved in gold. Suddenly, it was filled with the luscious bounty that was displayed on the dinner table. Once the meal was finished, the Chancellor met Master at the door before he left out._

"_A million tanks again, Professor… he is truly a rare find…" the Chancellor said._

"_Take care of him and treat him well, and he will be the best friend you'll ever have…" Master said as he buttoned his coat._

"_Ve vill… have safe travels my friend and __Frohe Weihnachten! (Merry Christmas)" the Chancellor said._

As reality faded back in, the Chancellor felt light-headed as he pinched his eyebrows tightly together at his reverie. Softly, he heard someone calling him...

"Johann, hörst du?" (Are you listening?) Heidi's voice echoed as he left his memory.

"Vas…?" (What) The Chancellor asked groggily.

"I was just saying, sir, that his journal… told us things we never thought could happen to one dog in a lifetime," Hunter re-stated.

The Rovers looked at one another with sorrow and drooped ears remembering the truth contained within the tattered journal.

"Is it dhat bad...?" The Chancellor rasped.

"Only the nightmares of fiction could come close..." Master stated.

"Read it, please… I must know…" The Chancellor pled.

"Ja…" (Yes) Heidi agreed.

"Very well…" Master said as he began telling the Doberman's tragic history.

Across town, darkness filled the night sky. Not even a star could be seen through the thick storm clouds. Light to heavy drizzles came and went as the night hours began. The small convent of sisters had gathered around the bed in the upstairs loft where they had moved Blitz's sleeping body.

He had stopped tossing about and grimacing a few hours ago so they assumed that he had finally fallen sleep. Sister Maria Genevieve dunked her cloth into the bowl of cold water once again and laid it across Blitz's forehead trying to get him to come around.

"Komm, mein kleiner Welpe. Aufwachen…" (Come on, my little pup. Wake up…) Maria Genevieve pled.

The other sisters simply watched their beloved pet sleep as they tried to process what happened to him. Sister Maria Genevieve could almost reach out and grasp the confusion racing through the other sisters' minds. Timidly, the youngest sister, Maria Ciara, knelt beside her superior gently touching the Doberman head-fur.

"Mama Geni, was ist los mit Adel?" (Mama Geni, what is wrong with Adel?) The dark-haired young lady asked quietly.

The matriarchal woman looked into her young ward's eyes and smiled softly. She ran her soft hands over the canine's rough paw pads before answering.

"Maria Ciara, ich bin nicht sicher, was genau ihn plagt, aber ich weiß, dass er unsere Unterstützung mehr denn je. Etwas ... in seinem Kopf ..." (Maria Ciara, I am unsure of what exactly plagues him, but I do know that he needs our support more than ever before. Something… inside his mind…) Maria Genevieve answered, gesturing to imply his subconscious.

Maria Ciara nodded, understanding what her matriarch was referring to. She had only been a pre-teen when Blitz was with them, but recalled the love she had for him. She lightly rubbed his head and ear yearning to feel the soft downy fluff his un-cut ears used to possess. The rest of the sisters that were crowded in the loft continued praying as Blitz continued to dream.

_Blitz felt a slight stinging sensation all over his face His eyes struggled to either open or stay closed. He couldn't decide which his body was wanting at the time._

"_Vake up…! Come on, you sissy hound! VAKE UP…!" the faint voice of 'Orel' echoed in his half-awake/half-asleep ears._

"_Huh…? Vhat…?" Blitz moaned groggily as he felt another wave of stinging pain._

"_VAKE UP!" "Orel" bellowed._

_One final slap across his face jolted him to full awareness of being back inside the subconscious prison he had forged so long ago, but it was vastly different. Cracks and rifts littered the walls so densely that even a misplaced sneeze would cause the whole thing to collapse._

"_Vhat… vhat happened… vhere am I…?" Blitz asked as he shakily stood up._

"_Still stuck in dhis hell-hole of pain and torture…" 'Orel' said with a disgruntled snarl._

_Blitz remained silent, unsure what to say. The last thing he could remember was playing the piano, then pain in his head before blacking out. _

"_Vhat do you expect me to do? Forget about vhat happened… forget about my family…?" Blitz growled back as his irritation grew._

"_You are so naïve… letting go doesn't mean forgetting…" "Orel" said, calming down._

"_Sounds like dhe same ting…" Blitz retorted._

"_You know dhat dhis…'Blitz'… persona you've been putting on is not who you really are…" 'Orel' stated as pieces of rock fell from the ceiling of the room._

"_It is now… evah since…" 'Blitz' began._

"_Don't shift reasoning… you're hiding like a pup dhat still needs its mutter's milk…!" 'Orel' yelled as steamed seemed to snort out his nose._

_Blitz stiffened at that comment, but said nothing. He turned his back to 'Orel' as tears clawed at the edges of his eyes. He couldn't bring himself to break down._

"_I…I can't let…dhe odhers… see…" Blitz hissed silently through the sobs swelling in his throat._

"_You are so pitiful…" "Orel" jabbed._

"_Nein…" Blitz commanded himself as the raw emotion flared._

_His entire body shook. He clenched his teeth so hard his jaw began to throb. His heart began to race as he tried to keep from admitting his central problem. 'Orel' watched this take place and knew he had another window of opportunity to get him to realize the wall he had built._

"_You tink you're so strong for keeping it all in…? For letting no one help you bear dhat burden vith you…? Ha! Just another sign of patetic veakness… to veak to admit you need help…Hunter admitted dhe separation from his mutter… even Colleen admitted to her hard life and her losses. You're just too veak…" Orel continued._

_Hearing Orel's prodding, Blitz's eyes dilated as the pupil shrunk to nearly pin prick size. His body stopped shaking as his face began to twitch as if he was on the verge of an irreversible mental collapse. He shut his eyes tight as he finally lost the fight with his tears. It began as soft whimpers that gradually grew in intensity to pained fits of crying. Blitz collapsed to the floor screaming at the top of his lungs as the sobs fought their way out. He couldn't hold it back now. Waves of tears and choked sobs echoed throughout the room. All Blitz could comprehend was that Orel was right._

'_He's right… I… I can't do it alone…I needed my team…Vhy didn't I trust dhem…?" Blitz sobbed._

_All the while, the mental prison that surrounded them began to shake violently once again as it had done before. Blitz seemed unaware as the sound of glass breaking, metal and concrete falling away, and steel rattling free grew louder as his cries continued. Every heart-wrenching scream put holes in the molded gray brick walls surrounding his private hell._

_The noise of stretching metal filled Orel's ears which made him snap his head back to the chain-locked steel door that had been his barrier for so many years. Suddenly, loud popping sounds accompanied the noise of rivets plinking to the ground as the door began to crumple in on itself. In a mere instant the door flew off its cemented hinges 'Orel' ducked as the large steel door sailed off into oblivion behind him. The light from the rest of consciousness flooded the darkened dungeon nearly blinding him. He sat in the midst of the rubble in awe._

"_It's… its open…finally… open…" 'Orel' stammered._

_He looked back at the image of his outward persona curled on the floor. Blitz's crying had ceased as he began to fade back to reality. Here was his chance!_

"_I'M FREE!" Orel rejoiced as he walked to the door and jumped back into his former abode_

Blitz barely heard 'Orel's' last sentence when he felt a cooling sensation over his eyes and forehead. A small groan left his throat before he could stop it. He heard a small gasp from someone near to him as he felt another pounding headache beginning to surface.

"Adel…?" Maria Genevieve's voice whispered.

Blitz tossed his head side to side slowly as his eyes adjusted back to the real world. Maria Genevieve removed the wet cloth from his face revealing his swollen tear-stained eyes. Gently, she blotted the cloth over the raw area as he came around entirely.

"Was… was passiert, Geni?" (What… what happened, Geni?) Blitz asked as he tried to sit up.

"Einfach, Adel… Ich wollte dich das gleiche fragen," (Easy, Adel… I was going to ask you the same.) Maria Genevieve said as she urged him to sit against the pillows behind him.

"Ich ... es tut mir leid, Geni. Ich kann nicht wirklich erklären ... es klingt ... lächerlich ..." (I… I'm sorry, Geni. I can't really explain… it sounds… ridiculous…) Blitz explained vaguely.

The wizened nun had seen many come and go through the past few years with struggles of every type. A human-like canine was no different than anyone else. Sadly, that meant the trauma he suffered affected him greater because of the difference between species.

"Sie würden überrascht sein, meine Liebe Adel. Komm schon ...sagen sie mir..." (You would be surprised, my dear Adel. Come on… tell me…) Maria Genevieve coaxed with a warm smile.

Blitz paused a moment and felt the sense of calm he had felt before. There was no fear of judgment or ridicule, just someone who loves and cares for him… wanting to help him. He took in a deep breath and let it out with a tired sigh.

"Hmmm ... nachdem ich ohnmächtig wurde, glaube ich, bin ich aufgewacht ..." (Hmmm… after I passed out, I guess, I woke up…) Blitz began as he recounted every detail of the scene that played inside his mind with his true self.

Maria Genevieve listened intently as the remarkable encounter was told. Even though on the surface it seemed like the Doberman had indeed went 'mad', as it were, but there was a true sincerity in his voice that sealed its truthfulness to her. Upon finishing his tale, the motherly nun warmed her arms around him as she would a child.

"Oh mein lieber…" (Oh my dear…) Maria Genevieve sighed as she stroked his ears.

"So lange, dachte ich, ich niemanden, der gepflegt, aber ich merke, dass ich tat, aber schob sie alle weg," (For so long, I thought I had no one that cared,but I realize that I did but pushed them all away) Blitz said.

" Dann, es klingt für mich wie Sie irgendwo zu sein, Adel," (Then, it sounds to me like you have somewhere to be, Adel) Maria Genevieve said with a smile.

Blitz thought a moment. He needed to go somewhere, but was unsure where to start. Yes, he had to get back to the team, but he was pained with thought of leaving the convent again. As these and more decision-provoking thoughts danced through his mind, Maria Genevieve allowed a few of the other sisters to come up into the loft.

"_Vhat is it I need to do...? I still feel so incomplete..." Blitz pondered._

"_Nice to see you finally getting vith dhe program, Blitzy..." Orel's voice chided gently._

"_You... how...? Vait... nevahmind..." Blitz asked._

"_Haha... ready to get going...?" Orel said with a slight chuckle._

"_Vhere...?" Blitz questioned._

_Flashes of faded memories lit up in his mind's eye. The mansion... the Chancellor... Eva... his life with them..._

"_Home... I... I...I vant to go home..." Blitz decided._

"Geni, ich... ich muss nach Hause.," (Geni, I...I need to go home.) Blitz assured as he sat up putting his feet on the floor.

"Ich weiß. Maria Ciara, nehmen Sie bitte Adel Sachen," (I know. Maria Ciara, please get Adel's things) Maria Genevieve requested.

"Ja, Mama Geni..." Maria Ciara replied as she fetched the bag he had come in with along with his clean and dried coat and scarf.

After quickly wrapping himself back up to brace for the weather outside, the Doberman was once again surrounded by the loving sisters in a tight embrace. The temptation to stay arose, but he knew he needed to put hi demons to rest once and for all.

Pulling away to head back out onto the street, Blitz said, "Danke. Ich verspreche, ich werde wieder kommen".(Thank you. I promise I will come back)

"Wir werden Sie beim Wort nehmen, Adel. Wir lieben dich sehr," (We will hold you to that, Adel. We love you very much) Maria Genevieve said as she waved goodbye.

Blitz waved back as the darkness swallowed his form. The rain had ceased its unpredictable drizzle cycle making the street lights even brighter as he continued to walk. The serene silence of the late hour along with the feeling of being cleansed of some awful muck inside his soul brought a near perfect aura to his journey back towards downtown to get to the Chancellor's mansion.

"_Please... please let him accept me again..." Blitz thought as he walked._

"_Keeep vith dhe positive..." "Orel" reminded._

"_Easier said dhan done..." Blitz replied._

"_Be who you really are... and you 'll be surprised..." Orel said in an encouraging tone._

Suddenly, a flash of a long buried memory rose in Blitz mind. He had heard this kind of tone from someone else before. A gruff, but friendly voice echoed in his ears…

"_**Haben Sie Ihre Zähne zu schärfen? Ich schwöre, Sie könnten durch Stahl zu essen, Spitz!" (Do you sharpen your teeth? I swear you could eat through steel, Spitz!)**_

That nickname... who gave it to him...? Spitz meant sharp or pointed, which obviously referred to his claws and teeth.

"_**Ja, Spitz, **__**Sie ergreifen könnten**____**sich**____**nichts!**__** " (Yeah, Spitz, you could take down anything!)**_

The feeling of pride of the compliment given him over an apparent job well done filled his heart with such happy memories.

"_**Sehen Sie, wir können auf den Straßen, aber wir sind nicht allein," (Look, we may be on the streets, but we're not alone)**_

Now, he remembered. The face of a bryindyl and black boxer faded into clear view. His body was covered in scars from scraps he had with the street packs. His ears were uncut as well as his tail. A friendly, jovial attitude permeated his character. Even his reddish brown eyes were full of life. It was the encouraging voice of his best friend, Otto.

He had met Otto by accident when the latter had ducked under the junkyard fence to hide from one of the many street packs. Blitz, being a broken and vicious 'guard' dog, immediately found him and squared off with him, wanting him out of his territory. However, instead of cowering away, Otto saw beyond the facade that the Doberman was portraying. Partly because Blitz was only half his size and he could have easily overtaken him, but also he knew of the cruelty of the junkyard owners. Blitz was nothing but skin and bones. He just stood there still without fear waiting for Blitz to calm down. When Blitz realized that the Boxer was not intending to hurt him. he dropped his guard dog routine and hid Otto underneath the carcass of a totaled Volkwagon that he had padded with every scrap of canvas and cloth he could find.

At first he wouldn't admit it, but Blitz was so thankful to have a friend with him in such a lonely place. Nights became less cold and even having someone else to just mill around the garbage heaps with brought him happiness. Blitz made sure to keep him out of sight so the junkyard owners would not inflict the same pain on Otto as they had on him. It wasn't the most stellar life, but at least they each had a friend to count on.

He felt guilty for never returning to the junkyard after Master had chosen him to be a Rover. Surely, Otto thought he had abandoned him. He probably just moved on to another part of town.

"I vish I knew vhat happened to him..." Blitz whispered aloud just to hear a sound.

Blitz continued his unhurried pace down the concrete block until he heard the rumble of an engine around the corner. His ears circled around the brick building and he heard voices that were from his nightmares. He peeked slowly around to witness what he thought was his own past replaying once again.

" Komm schon, du wertloser Köter!" (Come on you worthless mutt!) one voice said as he strained on a steel chain.

The sounds of growling and snarling were heard as a four-legged form emerged from the dark alleyway. Bellowing barks and yelps filled the otherwise silent back street as a dog fought hard to get away.

" Beeile dich! Er macht zu viel Lärm!" (Hurry up! He's making too much noise!) the other man said as he held the trunk open.

" Dies wäre besser es wert sein. Es war schlimm genug, dass Fang Dober letzten Mal," (This had better be worth it. It was bad enough catching that Doberman last time) the previous said.

The other man just sneered as the dog was finally reeled in with the steel chain wrapped tight around his neck.

Blitz's blood ran cold. It was the junkyard owners. The same cruel sadistic men that had taken him away from Maria Genevieve so long ago. Who were they taking now?

Blitz looked down to see... a bryindyl Boxer with black markings.

"_**Nein... it couldn't be...**__" Blitz thought as he tuned into what the canine was saying as he struggled._

" Lassen Sie mich los, du böse Bastarde! Loslassen! Sie meinen besten Freund getötet und Ich lasse Sie mir!" (Let me go, you evil bastards! Let go! You killed my best friend and I'm not letting you get me!) the Boxer screamed as he was forced into the trunk of the old beaten up black car.

"_**Otto...**__" Blitz realized._

Loud thunks could be heard from Otto throwing himself against the walls of the space to get free. Something inside Blitz made him forget about where he was headed and began to run down the side streets and alleys that he knew so well. He had to get to the junkyard before those demons arrived with Otto.

" _**I am not letting dhose vile humans have dheir vay vith another dog for dhere own sick amusement! I vill not let dhis keep me back any more!**__" Blitz thought confidently._

_Orel smirked as he thought to himself, "__**I .am. back...**__"_

He seemed to fly with lightning speed as he approached the dreadful prison he had been rescued from by Master Shepherd. The steel chain-link fence was showing signs of rust from disuse. Mounds of stinking garbage and trashed appliances littered the viewing area from the street. The small metal security shack stood at the gate, hiding its true sinister purpose.

Seeing the black car no where in sight, Blitz approached the door to the shack. Although his fear had greatly diminished of this place and because he was not in his weaker canine form, he felt his chest tighten. He forced himself to take slow, deep breaths as he shook the door handle gently. He found it unlocked to his surprise. Normally, those men would never leave anything unlocked for any reason. Before wondering for too long, he ducked inside.

Turning to scan the inside of the shack, his eyes shrunk in horror. Old photos littered the walls and desk area. Dark reddish brown stains were smeared across the floor, apparently blood. He turned from the nauseous scene only to find an even sicker display. A dusty corkboard had been fastened to the wall displaying several old snapshots around a piece of paper saying 'Best Work'. Blitz scanned the outer photos until he arrived in the center of the macbre bulletin board.

In the center, was a slightly blurry photo of a pup just after its ears and tail had been taken away. Blitz could see the tremendous fear in the tear-filled eyes of the pup. He looked at the small description that had been placed underneath the photo and nearly vomited at its information.

"**Anzahl 1 – Dobermann-Welpen... alter 6 bis 10 Monate... nahm in der Nähe von alten Kloster..."**** (****Number 1 - Doberman pup... age 6 to 10 months... picked up near old convent...)**

The photo was him. It was right after they had cut his tail off just before he passed out from the pain. Tears filled his eyes once again, but did not let them last for long. He was not that weak, defenseless pup anymore. His breathing intensified as anger began to pulse through. Blood rushed to his face making his eyes see red.

Blitz looked at the other innocent victims around the room and realized that they were after his time. Some dates were even as recent as two days ago. They had commited all this cruelty and no one has been the wiser. He heard yelps and barks from the yard confirming the evidence before him.

"_**Dhey vill pay for dhis... today... dhis stops...**__" Blitz growled._

Before Blitz could dwell on his anger, he heard the low rumble of a car's engine pull up. Blitz noticed a small closet just large enough for him to tuck inside without being seen. He hid behind the slightly ajar door giving himself enough of a viewpoint to watch the scene unfold. Suddenly, the door swung open with a shaking clang followed by the sound of dragging chains and shuffling feet.

"Ketten ihn. Ich werde die Werkzeuge zu erhalten," (Chain him up. I'll get the tools) the apparent leader commanded.

His underling nodded as he wrapped the chain holding Otto's neck tight around a metal hook hanging from the ceiling. He fastened it to where the Boxer could not move his head. Blitz watched as his fury built, knowing what they were about to do.

" Lassen Sie uns etwas über diesen Ohren, sollen wir?" (Let's do something about those ears, shall we?) The leader said as the glint of the dagger stood out in the dim light.

Otto began to squirm as the dagger came closer to his ears. The man that had chained him clamped his legs around his body to keep him still. Finally, Blitz couldn't hold his silence any longer.

"NEIN! LASSEN SIE DAS MESSER!" (NO! DROP THE KNIFE!) Blitz burst out.

The two men jumped as their cruel work was rudely interrupted. The Doberman stood still for a moment before allowing his rage to control his actions. All Blitz wanted to see now was these men begging for their lives. The Rover slowly approached as the men began to panic.

"Holen Sie sich zurück! " (Get back!) the man wielding the dagger said as he raised his weapon.

Blitz let out a snarl worthy of class 'A' Hollywood horror movies as his mouth became coated in a thick foam. Muzzle's fits had nothing on him right now. With the speed of light, he leapt and took hold of the man's arm with his powerful jaw, making him drop the knife. Blood gushed across the walls as Blitz kicked the man to the ground. The other that had been holding Otto in place charged at the enraged canine, but ended up being tossed over in a heap on top of his boss.

With one swift motion, Blitz unleashed his super-sharp claws and cut the chain off of his best friend. The Boxer was in such shock he was frozen stiff. Blitz tore an opening in the thin metal wall with his teeth so Otto could escape.

"Otto, lauf!" (Otto, run!) Blitz commanded as he pointed to the opening.

The Boxer looked at the Doberman confused and amazed. Blitz's heart was beating fast as the men behind him started to get back on their feet. He hated to do this, but it was the only way to get him out.

"Raus Hier!" (Get out of here!) Blitz screamed as he viciously charged at the frightened Boxer.

Within a second, Otto had squeezed through the opening and was finally out of harms way. Knowing his friend was safe, Blitz turned back to the evil men that had made his life a living hell.

"_**Zeit **__**für **__**Vergeltung…**__" (__**Time for retribution**__) Blitz growled._

Blitz stomped over and picked the two men up by their shirt collars. His grip was so tight that their shirts nearly came apart at the seams. He tossed them to the floor and tied them with the same chains that had bound Otto with. Making sure they were tight, Blitz turned his back to them as he shook with anger letting out growls with each exhale.

"Was zum Teufel bist du?" (What the hell are you?) The man who had the knife asked, spitting some blood from his mouth.

Blitz stiffened hearing him speak. He robotically turned to face him, fully displaying his breed's signature 'devil-eyes'.

"Sie wollen wissen, was ich bin…?" (You want to know what I am…?) Blitz recited darkly.

The two men looked at one another in stunned silence, wishing they had said nothing.

"Ich werde Ihnen sagen," (I will tell you) Blitz said with what could be described as a devilish grin.

The two men cowered as the red-eyed dog pushed the tattered photo of what they had done to him into their faces. They remembered the small scared pup very well. He had been their first 'recruit' as free security around the junkyard.

"Denken Sie daran, diese Welpen ...? Nun, Sie schauen auf ihn!" (Remember this pup… well, you're looking at him!) Blitz seethed as guttural growls came in between his ragged pants.

The two men were shaking, even though the chains hid most of it. They were too afraid to speak, thinking it would anger the Doberman further. Blitz lifted the two men up by the chains and hissed in their face as he spoke.

"Sie denke, wir alle wollten verstümmelt und entstellt werden?" (You think all of us wanted to be mutilated and disfigured?) Blitz asked, stating the obvious answer of 'No'.

Suddenly, Blitz threw them against the wall knocking out a few teeth and making their faces bloodied.

"Du verdienst es nicht, zu leben," (You don't deserve to live) Blitz threatened.

He picked them up and threw them again into the opposite wall. Both men were whimpering in pain as blood ran down their cheeks.

"Bitte… Bitte beenden…" (Please… please stop…) the underling pled.

He went over to pick them up again when he felt a wave of self-control finally reel him.

"_STOP! You have proved your point haven't you…?" Orel yelled._

"_Dhey deserve to die…" Blitz snarled in crazed fury._

"_Maybe… but don't let vhat dhey did to you make you dhe monstah…" Orel explained._

Blitz froze as he felt the red leaving his face. His tormentors were helpless and probably would be for a while yet. The Doberman collapsed to his knees as the adrenaline rushed out of his body. His chest heaved in and out replenishing his lungs with fresh oxygen. Once he felt calm enough to move, he looked down at the picture in his hand. The two men held their breath, unsure of what this crazed Doberman would do. Blitz turned his back to them as he rested on the floor a moment. The crying and barking from their more recent victims rang in his ears again.

These men had to come to justice for all the horrible crimes they had done. He lifted himself up to sit in the old dilapidated office chair. He scanned the desk and found the old disk-dial phone buried under another thick stack of horrible pictures. He dialed the emergency number and waited for the operator to pick up.

"1-1-0, das ist Misty. Was ist Ihr Notfall…?" (1-1-0, this si Misty. What is your emergency?) A young woman's voice answered.

"Hallo, hat es einen Unfall in der alten Innenstadt von Schrottplatz. Senden Sie einen Krankenwagen für unkritische Verletzungen vorbereitet ..." (Hello, there has been an accident at the old downtown junkyard. Send an ambulance prepared for non-critical injuries...) Blitz said with a gruffer tone in his voice.

"Gibt es noch mehr können Sie mir sagen, Herr? Hast du gesehen, jemand die Szene zu verlassen? Herr ...? Herr ...?" (Is there any more you can tell me, Mister? Did you see anyone leave the scene? Mister…? Mister…?) Misty asked not receiving an answer.

Blitz had dropped the line. He looked at the two shivering men bound in rusted chains and gave them a warning.

"Passen Sie vom Hund…" (Beware of Dog) Blitz growled.

Before vacating the premises, he found a pen on the trashed desk and wrote a note on the back of the picture before taping it to the front door. He turned away from the door leaving the pain of his former life as a junkyard dog behind.


	5. Unexpected Surprise

The soft pitter-patter of the hard drizzle outside the large window was the only sound breaking the silence of the warm den. The Chancellor and his wife sat stiff as statues on the velvet sofa. Heidi was sobbing into her husband's shoulder as the translator had repeated every word. Master closed the tattered journal, holding his finger in the place where he stopped.

"Mein Gott…" the Chancellor whispered in shock.

"Meine Blitz… mein armer Freund…" (My Blitz… my poor friend) Heidi sobbed.

All of the Rovers' faces were wet with tears again. Hearing it the first time was hard enough, but a second time was like having their life force drain completely out of their bodies.

"_Vhat have I done to him…?" The Chancellor thought as tears finally started down his face._

"He… he nevah said anyting about dhis…?" The Chancellor questioned.

"No… none of us knew. It has cut us to the core knowing he has held all this inside," Hunter said.

"And tha' is just 'is past…" Colleen added.

"Vhat do you mean…?" The Chancellor asked.

"Well, Sir, we haven't gone past where Master stopped," Hunter explained.

"Vhy is dhat?" The Chancellor asked in bewilderment.

"We are not knowing whatski is beyond bad already in it…" Exile responded.

"Almost afraid to know..." Hunter added.

"Going through what we read again… it does explain some things…" Master said.

"How is thatski, Master?" Exile asked.

"Well, do you recall what I promised all of you before I found your human families…?" Master furthered.

"Da… like it was just last nightski…" Exile said.

"Yeah, 3 square meals, a weekly bath, and a carpet by the fireplace…" Hunter filled in.

"Remember Blitz's reaction…?" Master asked in more of a statement than a question.

"I remember 'im saying somethin about the sofa and you correctin' 'im…" Colleen recalled.

"Yes… but none of the rest of you backed away…" Master pointed out.

"Wha' exac'ly does tha' say, Master?" Colleen asked.

"Since Blitz came from such abandon and abuse, wanting something better if there was opportunity and cowering away after trying is a textbook reaction… I wish I would have noticed it," Master said.

"Nun, da Sie erwähnen, dass, Blitz habe einige eigenartige Dinge für ein paar Monate, nachdem Sie ihn zu uns gebracht. Er wollte zurückweichen, wenn Johann oder Alaric wäre für ihn zu erreichen. Er hat nie schlug, würde aber so sehr wir hatten Angst, etwas falsch mit ihm zu schütteln. Der Koch konnte ihn nicht zufrieden. Sobald er sein Abendessen beenden würde, erzählte mir, er Cookies für alle Reste hatte sie bitten würde. Diese dauerten so kurzer Zeit, aber, dass wir nicht zahlen sie jeden Sinn. Wir dachten, es war nur ihn immer zum Leben verwendet," (Now that you mention that, Blitz did some peculiar things for a few months after you brought him to us. He would back away when Johann or Alaric would reach for him. He never lashed out, but would shake so much we were afraid something was wrong with him. The cook couldn't keep him satisfied. Once he would finish his dinner, Cookie told me he would beg for any leftovers she had. These lasted such a short time, though, that we didn't pay it any mind. We thought it was just him getting used to life here.) Heidi explained as she dried her eyes.

The translator relayed her message as the Chancellor continued saying, "Ja, I began bringing him into my private den upstairs every morning before I left and every night before bed just talking vith him alone. I vanted to let him know dhat he vas home. He became dhe most trusted friend I've evah had. I feel so horrible knowing dhat I vasn't a good friend in return."

"Chancellor, you didn't know. The fault doesn't rest on one person here. We are all guilty, but we can't focus on that right now," Master said.

"I know you are right, my friend. Still, I can't help feeling responsible. *sigh* I vill not lie and say dhat I vish I nevah had him. He is dhe most loyal, protective, yet gentle dog I've evah seen. Eva misses him so much. I vould do anyting to get him back, just to see her smile again," the Chancellor said.

"Blitz ist ihre ganze Welt. Ich erinnere mich, wie aufgeregt sie an diesem Tag Sie ließen ihn war. Sie wollte nicht essen für eine Woche," (Blitz is her entire world… I remember how upset she was that day you sent him away. She didn't eat for a week.) Heidi added.

"Chancellor, I am not pretending to understand what made you say what you did that day, but the reasoning behind it doesn't make sense to us…you seem to care for him so much" Hunter stated.

"I do…I undahstand my behavior dhat day vas… horrible. I felt betrayed," The Chancellor explained.

"Chancellor, our human families had not same feeling when they were finding outski… why did you getski so red in face?" Exile explained.

"Vhat does it matter now? He may have come back to Germany, but how could he vant to come back here… come back home…" The Chancellor said fiddling with something in his hand.

Colleen looked closer and recognized the shiny material as the silk collar Blitz used to wear before the Chancellor had ripped it from him after the Havoc scene.

**"'_E misses 'im…"_ **Colleen thought with compassion.

"You say Blitz did strange things… well, he had his quirks when he was at HQ too…" Hunter said.

"Like vhat, exactly…?" The Chancellor asked.

"Peppermint milkshakes… he fix one at HQ every day… To meski, it was seeming like if he didn't have it he go crazy…" Exile began motioning a circle around his temple to accent the point.

"True… 'ow 'e could stomach tha' is beyond me… but…" Colleen said.

"Well, dhat is probably my fault… ve always gave him peppermint sticks as special treats…" the Chancellor admitted.

Muzzle let out his own shudder at the thought of the unpleasant taste of the drink he had mistakenly took from a half-empty glass that had turned over on the counter. He had drifted over to a place in front of the couch where Eva was still sleeping to keep next to the fire.

"Yeah… and he always stiffened up me one every decision I made as leader… but it always seemed like there was more behind his outbursts…and knowing his past I can kinda reason out why" Hunter explained.

"Rarara…" Shag agreed.

"I vill say the pride of a German is very strong…" The Chancellor said.

"I'm ratha' ashamed of 'ow I teased him, called 'im names, and everythin'… it was almost like he tolerated it for some odd reason in hopes of a certain outcome…especially 'ow desperate 'e seemed…" Colleen continued.

"Maybe comrade say more in journal…?" Exile wondered aloud.

"Well, let me see… the next entry in the journal is the day I called you all," Master said as he looked at the date with such nostalgia.

"Rararararara… Rara Rararara…." Shag mumbled, saying that it had already been too much to hear Blitz's past.

"Maybe so, Shag… I don't know about the rest of you, but I need to understand so we can help him move on when we find him…" Hunter stated.

"I agree with 'untie…" Colleen added.

"Alright… if we are all in agreement…" Master asked awaiting the confirmation from everyone in the room.

Everyone nodded their head.

"Ok… let's see then…" Master said as he began to read once again.

_Thursday, September 15, 1996: Something strange happened today. It all began when I was chasing some scrounger out of the junkyard. He screamed like a little girl before I bit his tooshie. I know that seems strange, but when you have very little joy in your life, you really don't care. Anything that can keep you from ending it all is a relief._

_Suddenly, a big, bright and shiny light appeared. Some strange voice told me that I had been chosen. I didn't know what for. I wasn't anything special. The voice told me to come, so once it was dark, I dug out. I didn't know where I was going, but anywhere was better than the place I considered to be my personal hell._

_Anyway, something led me down into the subway station and to a hole into the middle of the tracks. It was very late, so no humans or trains where there. It opened as soon as I stepped on it. I fell through into a very weird seat, which started moving very fast. I don't like going fast. It reminds me too much of running for my life._

_When the strange seat stopped, I was rushed into some sort of small room. I didn't know why, but it felt like I was supposed to be there. All of a sudden, a door closed behind me and fog began filling the room up. It scared me at first, but then a wonderful feeling came over me. It felt like vhen Maria Genevieve would hold me close to her on cold nights in one of her quilts. _

_Just as soon as the feeling started, it stopped. The door that had closed opened again and I walked out on TWO legs, instead of four. My front legs had become arms, like a human's. I could not believe how I looked… I looked like a human/dog crossover. I do have to admit I was full of pride in my appearance because it was not the mutilated pile of skin and bones that I had been. I had large muscles covering my bones, not loose, underfed skin. My fur was jet black and my markings were a rich mahogany instead of the dull, lifeless gray and tan I had. I just had to compliment myself, meaning to compliment whoever made me look like a million franc dog…_

"Man, hearing that really brings back that day…" Hunter commented.

"Da… I remember what comrade said after coming outski too…" Exile reminisced.

_**"**__**Ooo, look at me. I'm so handsome I could kiss myself. In fact, I tink I vill," Blitz said vainly as he began smooching his bulging biceps. **_

"Ha-ha… I remember that too, Exile. As strange as it sounded then… it makes so much sense…" Master said.

"He definitely held himself high around here…" The Chancellor said.

"Ja…" Heidi agreed.

"Indeed… wha' else does 'e say, Master?" Colleen asked.

Master continued on saying:

_I wasn't the only one to be transformed, however. As I was busy admiring myself, I heard another door hiss to my right. I heard a voice… it sounded female, but to me the voice sounded like music sent straight from Heaven. It had been so long since I had heard something that lovely. I stepped out to see if I could observe what was making that gorgeous sound..._

Colleen winced remembering that her transform tube was right next to Blitz's.

_All around me were other dogs that looked like me, but were different breeds. On my left was a really big husky dog with bluish grey and white fur. His name is Exile and is from a place called Siberia. I don't know where that is… I'll ask him later. He seems very friendly. He reminds me of my brother, Trage .Rather fitting since my brother's name means 'Bear' in German…_

Exile felt tears come to his eyes. Blitz thought of him as a brother he had lost…? He hung his head recalling all the times he should have been like a brother rather than a tormentor. All the 'Weird-Boy' comments came flooding back into the forefront of his mind.

_Next to him was a golden furred retriever looking dog, which was holding a tennis ball in one of his paws… or would that be hands now? (This whole half-human thing is a little disorienting.) His name is Hunter and he has assumed being the leader. I have nothing against him, but… I don't know. He's understanding even when I bucked a little. He didn't put my down in my place. There is something about him that sees the good and not the bad. He acts so much like my youngest brother, Zelin, I would swear he was his reincarnation…_

_**"Brother…? Oh man, Blitz… I was so wrong about you…"** _Hunter thought.

_On the other side of the room was a big white sheepdog that didn't seem to have become as humanlike as the rest of us. I found out his name is Shag. He can carry so many things in his fur…it is amazing. He's a genius cook… guess that came with the transforming process…his food made me feel like I was back at Maria Genevieve's… _

_Suddenly, I heard a growling noise beside me. I jumped back and saw that it was a Rottweiler strapped to a metal cart. Come to find out, his name is Muzzle… obvious observation, but it works. I need to remember not to get in his way. He seems like any other dog when he isn't upset. Come to find out, he was Master's pet before they were separated, so it nearly made me tear up knowing they were together again…I was happy to see that not all stories end badly like mine did a long time ago…_

Shag and Muzzle looked at one another with a sigh of regret. Hearing Blitz's true feelings about them caused them to droop down becoming furry rugs on the wood floor.

_Then I looked on my right side and I saw a beautiful sight. She was a lovely example of a rough collie with reddish-brown and white fur. Her eyes are a piercing sapphire blue like my sister, Saphyria's, were. Her name is Colleen and is an expert in karate fighting. I made the mistake of getting too close when she demonstrated a roundhouse kick for Master. She is definitely something very special. Her attitude reminds me of my baby sister, Elise… sweet and cute but can sound rather determined and harsh when needed…_

Colleen was touched. Blitz did not look at her like some over-hormonilized male only wanting to mate with her… she reminded him of the family he had tragically lost. Tears ran down her muzzle thinking about the comforting feeling she would have if she had found a reminder of her mother after losing her to the filthy streets of London.

A_fter meeting everyone, Master sent us out on a mission to get something called a Molecular Stabilizer away from some bad guys, Parvo and Groomer. Just to put it down on paper, I was a royal sissy. Yes, part in fear of all the new sensations and experiences, but mostly because when I did react in such ways it made Colleen laugh. I always loved it when I made my mother and sisters laugh, so it was like connecting again._

"Blimey…" Colleen whispered through a choked sob.

Hunter wrapped one arm around her shoulders to support her, pulling her close. Colleen nestled her head into Hunter's neck.

_To keep from rambling on, we recovered it and returned back to Master and kept bad guys from making very bad canine hybrids called Cano-Mutants. They are similar to us, but are uglier looking and not as smart. When we got back, Shag fixed us all a hot meal. It was so nice to have a full stomach. I didn't care want it was. Master even gave us a warm bed by the fire as he searched for homes for us. I did get a little greedy and wanted the curl up on the sofa, but Master forbade it. After sleeping under a junk car with scraps of dirty cloth for so long, anyone would want something softer. He startled me with that booming voice of his… sounded a bit like the junkyard owners when they would torture me..._

"Oh my… I didn't know I sounded that bad…" Master stated.

"Makes sense… he vas leery of most men…" The Chancellor added.

"There's a little more left to this entry…" Master noticed.

_It is strange being around other dogs but, I feel like this is a new start for me. Master was intimidating at first, but I've come to know him as a caring human. He treats all of us like his own children, which means a lot to me. I can't wait for Master to find my permanent home. For the first time in, I can't remember how long, I feel at home…_

The entry ended with a simply drawn smiley face. Master sighed as he dropped the journal down to rub his eyes.

"Need a break, Master…?" Hunter asked, reaching out to take the journal.

"That would help for a while, Hunter…" Master agreed, handing the tome to the retriever.

Hunter continued reading entry after entry. It was like reading the instruction manual for Blitz's very being. After a few plain day-by-day entries, Hunter found an entry describing the day he came to the Chancellor's home.

_Christmas Day, 1996 – The Best Day Ever! Shag and I were eating breakfast this morning when I got the best news. Hunter, Colleen, and Exile had already been placed in permanent homes, so I was becoming impatient. I like it here at HQ, but being with a family sounds like Heaven._

_Sorry off topic… Shag and I were eating… Master called for me from his balcony he would address us from. He announced he had found me a home! I was so happy I could've burst! He told me to transform back to my usual canine form and get ready to go. I was going to be a Christmas present for the Chancellor of Germany's family! Ach die lieber! I could swear this has to be a dream. _

_We flew to Germany just in time for Christmas dinner. Master had me hide inside a decorated wooden box after putting a bow around my collar and a Santa hat on my head. I was so excited I was vibrating the box. I heard Master give the signal and I popped out of the box. I heard people gasp in surprise and cheer in happiness seeing me. I felt so loved and wanted. The Chancellor and the Madame even have an adorable baby girl. Her name is Eva. When I saw her, all I wanted to do is protect her forever. I was showered in such acceptance I nearly collapsed from joy._

_Later that night, the Chancellor showed me to a place that had a large bed pillow in front of the fire next to the large Christmas tree. It had my name on it. The Chancellor and the Madame introduced me to Eva. She's so small. I nuzzled her and she hugged me close. I curled around her and watched her fall asleep. Before they left, the Chancellor gave me a red and white stick. It smelled sweet, so I took it and let it roll around my tongue I fell in love with the taste. Once I did, he said it was a peppermint and that it was a tradition to eat one on Christmas Day as a part of the family. I nearly cried. I finally have a family, a home, and now someone to love and protect… Thank you, Master…_

The Chancellor and Master's eyes were brimming with tears hearing the exuberant joy Blitz must have felt that day.

"Will this emotional assault ever end?" Master whispered to himself.

Eva stirred slightly from her makeshift bed on the couch. Muzzle leaned up and tucked her stuffed bunny back under her arms, which made her settle back down.

"For him to be so happy here… why did he act so weird at HQ?" Hunter asked aloud.

"Tha' is the mys'try isn't it…" Colleen stated.

"Then again… like any trauma… it does resurface when the right triggers are in place…" Master remembered.

**"**_**I wonder…"** Hunter thought as he opened the journal again._

Hunter flipped through several pages just skimming over everyday thoughts and occurrences till a darkly bolded title page caught his eye. He read silently for a moment.

_AAAHHH! I'M GOING TO GO CRAZY! Today has been so frustrating… I can't even begin to vent. Hunter… he thinks he knows everything! Did he have to make sure his mother, brothers, and sisters had enough food or a place to sleep every night? NO! Did he have to endure hell and be mutilated? NO! Why do I allow myself to be lead by some American beach bum?! Life is not smooth and easy like he thinks it is. UGH!_

_*phew* Alright, now that I've got that off my chest… it was an interesting mission. The guy we were after was a true psycho, Colonel Gustav Havoc. He was trying to incite war between two neighbor countries by stealing a national treasure and statement of friendship called the Scepter of the Valley. __As usual, Hunter tried to keep the mood 'light' to keep everybody from breaking down. I know I turned into a wuss, but hoped it would help. I guess I tried to keep things 'light' in a way too. _

_But of course, no one gives me one shot at being at least a little bit funny. It's always 'Don't be Weird-Boy!" from Exile or "Have we met before?" or something like that from Colleen. That joke is getting old really quick. Sometimes it is enough to make me lash out. Hunter doesn't seem to join in on all this thankfully, but still…. UGH!_

_At least I could go back home to the Chancellor and Eva after it was all over with. Playing with Eva always helps me forget everything. She is growing up. She's starting to walk now. The Chancellor even took me on an extra long walk just so he could talk with me. It is nice someone wants to be around me because of me and not because of a task…I wonder sometimes if I would even be missed on a mission. I would be nice just to stay with my family all the time…_

Hunter's eyes narrowed a bit and he swallowed the sadness of his own past. He didn't think he was being nonchalant. It was his way of flowing with situation to not transfer stress to the team. He had to take a deep breath because frustration is understandable in this case. Colleen noticed the serious face her husband had and put her hand on his shoulder.

"'untie…? Are you alright, Love?" Colleen asked.

"Yeah… *cough*… the next entry is just a bit more transparent…" Hunter said finally releasing his tension.

"Like whatski…?" Exile asked.

"Remember our first mission dealing with Havoc… the Scepter of the Valley…?" Hunter inquired.

"Yes… wha' is so tellin' 'bout tha'…?" Colleen asked, confused.

"According to Blitz, I was a bit too… laid back. It frustrated him… along with all the jokes you and Exile dealt him… then he calms down and talks about his life here with the Chancellor and Eva. Then, he kinda sounds like he wishes he didn't have to be a Rover… so he could stay with his family," Hunter explained.

"Maybe at times you did seem like the situation wasn't serious, 'untie… but why would I' frustrate 'im so much?" Colleen wondered.

"Waitski, Comrades, do the looking through eyes of Blitz… maybe he felt Comrade Hunter's lackski of seriousness was lackski of concern …like he had for brothers and sisters…" Exile commented.

"I hadn't thou't of tha'…" Colleen asked, looking back to Hunter.

"Neither have I… makes perfect sense," Hunter concluded.

The next hour was spent seeing Blitz's thoughts through every mission they had ever gone on, his life with the Chancellor, and his interactions with the Rovers. At first, it was a calm approach with normal frustrations vented and feelings described. Even his feelings toward Colleen were seen as an endearing fondness rather than a lovesick haze.

All of a sudden, another abnormal page surfaced from the Doberman's life story. The writing was not in the canine's usual neat cursive, but in a rough chicken-scratch print. Hunter couldn't make out any of the words, but he did notice the date. It was the same day he had proposed to Colleen. The golden retriever squint his eyes as he attempted to decipher the manic scrawls.

"What in the…?" Hunter whispers as he tries to read on.

"What's wrong, Hunter?" Master asked.

"The writing… it changed like…a lot… I can't even read it…" Hunter said showing Master the journal page.

Colleen leaned over and took notice of the severe change. The fact that the scrawls were written in red ink didn't help ease the tension in her chest. There were some slight water marks blurring some of the words, apparently from where Blitz's tears had fallen on the paper.

"Blimey! It doesn't even look like English…" Colleen noted.

"May I see it…?" The Chancellor asked.

Hunter nodded as he passed the worn book over. The Chancellor along with his wife scoured the page to try and make sense of the scribbles. The silence was thick as everyone held their breath. Surely, this drastic change meant nothing good.

"You are right about one ting… it isn't English," The Chancellor revealed.

"Whatski then…?" Exile asked.

"It is German… and frenzied at dhat. I can read it… if dhat is alright…?" The Chancellor inquired.

Seeing how only two people in the room could read German, it wasn't much of a choice. Everyone nodded in agreement, scared about what the crazed writing was going to tell them about their missing teammate.

"Here it goes…" The Chancellor said, reading the first segment over again to get a better translation.

_Date… death of my soul… love… vhat do dhey know about it? I have sacrificed everyting for her. Now, she's marrying our mangy mutt leadah…_

Hunter winced at those words. He remembered the piercing gaze Blitz gave him the morning after he proposed to Colleen. It was now apparent that it wasn't anger… but anguish.

The Chancellor continued:

_Sacrifice… devotion… loyalty… dhey mean noting to her. A few vurds from dhat unconcerned surfer boy and she's head over paws…_

Colleen stiffened upon remembering what she had told Blitz when he lashed out.

**"Blitz, I don't love you. I love 'unter because 'e saw me for 'ho I am, not just for me looks. If you do care anythin' for me, then you can be 'appy for me and 'unter. We are getting' married and tha' is final!" Colleen said giving a vicious growl accenting her point.**

Knowing what she did now about the Doberman, she couldn't judge him for reacting the way he did. She crushed him. She had been his only comfort of losing his mother and sisters and she tore it away from him.

The passage ended with the Chancellor saying:

_I don't care vhat dhey tink about me right now! Dhey could nevah undahstand! My heart feels like it has been ripped from my chest and left to bleed to death. Pain… torture… darkness… loneliness… dhese are the cards dhat fate dealt me! IT IS NOT FAIR!_

"Mother Russia…" Exile whispered.

"Meine Blitz…" Heidi whispered in shock.

"I never knew how…I… I wasn't trying to…" Hunter said.

"We know, Love…" Colleen soothed.

Master had a look of contemplation and sadness as he kept silent. Shag and Muzzle maintained their positions on the floor as they shared their friends' sorrow. The Chancellor dried his eyes as he flipped the page to find an even more disturbing example of soul-wrenching turmoil painted in black ink on the white paper. Before examining it further, he took notice of the date… the same day of the Havoc incident… the day he sent him away…he could still remember what he said:

**"Blitz… how… how is dhis…?" The Chancellor stammered.**

**"I am a Road Rover. Master Shepherd placed me vith you so I and dhe odhers could protect the vurld. Meister…" Blitz began as he reached for the Chancellor's hand.**

**"Nein… you… you lied to me…" The Chancellor said jerking away from the canine.**

**"Meister… Meister, please… I… I didn't…" Blitz stammered through tears.**

**"Nein…! You have betrayed your country, your family, and vurst of all… me!" the Chancellor argued.**

**Blitz was too shocked and upset to even reply. He could only shrink back with every word the Chancellor spat at him.**

**"If you had come vith us like you should have, dhis vould have never happened! Go back to vherever it is you Rovahs go… I do not vant to see you!" the Chancellor screamed as he ripped the silk collar he had made for Blitz off his neck.**

"Chancellor, are you alright?" Master asked.

"I'm… I'm sorry… I just… I can't go on… dhe next section is too much…" the Chancellor said as he quickly rid himself of the terrifying book.

Colleen was the unlucky recipient of the journal as she nearly screamed upon seeing the disturbing images. Crude sketchings of a dagger, a bottle with skull and crossbones on it, a hangman's noose, and a gun were drawn under a heading of 'Methods'. She recalled the date as well, being from the Havoc incident… the same day Blitz came to HQ to live full time. There was a small entry above the macabre list.

Colleen gulped as she read the first sentence:

_My life is finished. I am as worthless as I was in the junkyard. My master found out… and rejected me. No home… no family… no Eva… and soon… I will not be... just as soon as I decide what way I want to be found…_

"Oh… oh no…. No… *sob*…" The Chancellor began.

Soon, the whole room was filled with tears. To even think that Blitz considered suicide broke the wall holding back their sobs. No more of the journal was read. Everyone just collapsed where they were and wept for the friend that they had forgotten about.

Suddenly, another pitiful sound joined the group. The sound of Eva's tortured cries…

"Wackeln! Wackeln!" Eva screamed as she woke from yet another nightmare.

"Eva! Jetzt Hush…ruhig jetzt… Mama's hier…" (Hush now, quiet now, Mama's here) Heidi said as she scooped her daughter up.

A loud crash of thunder shook the walls of the room as a bright flash of lightning temporarily made the whole room go white. Eva screamed even louder. Heidi hugged her as tight as she could, trying to sing her a lullaby to get her to calm down. Seeing the torment this precious child was in continued the flow of tears from everyone's eyes.

After several tense minutes, Eva finally was able to stay calm, but was wide awake. Her tiny sniffles were like daggers into her father's heart. After drying her eyes on the ears of her stuffed bunny, Eva looked up to see Muzzle at the end of the couch. As if a switch had been flipped, Eva looked at the Rottweiler in amazement.

Muzzle tilted his head in slight confusion, looking to Hunter for any guidance. The retriever shrugged as he watched the scene unfold. Eva looked up at her mother, then back at Muzzle, then back at her mother.

"Hündchen…" (Puppy) Eva said as she reached for Muzzle's ears.

Muzzle moved his head close as the little girl ran her hand over his ears and his head softly. Muzzle couldn't help but wag the stub of tail he had along with his entire backside. To the Chancellor's surprise and comfort, Eva smiled as she crawled down to hug the large dog.

"Du siehst aus wie Blitz Bruder," (You look like Blitz's brother) Eva said sweetly.

The rest of the group watched for the next hour or so as Eva became so comfortable with the Rottweiler that she ended up falling back asleep against him. The Chancellor and Heidi sighed in relief.

"Danken Gott…" (Thank God) Heidi said, covering Eva back up.

"Bless the poor dear…" Colleen said as she looked at the little girl.

"She really misses Blitz…" Hunter noted.

"Da… but what nowski…" Exile asked.

"Knowing what we do, I can assume that there must be something that has kept him from killing himself. *sigh* But only one explanation can describe Blitz's behavior…" Master began.

"Vhat…?" The Chancellor asked.

"A repressed damaged psyche resulting in a split personality disorder…" Master stated matter-of-factly.

"In English…?" Colleen prodded.

"Instead of dealing with the pain he experienced, he stuffed it down so far to where who he was before was broken. Remember the name in the front of the journal, Orel. That is who he used to be. This 'Blitz' persona has been a shield against the damage. I believe that this journey back to where his pain began is a way for him to come to terms with what happened," Master explained.

"Master, is it possible that he switches between 'Blitz' and 'Orel'…?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, it is a key characteristic… 'Orel' must have been the one wanting 'Blitz' to deal with the pain once and for all. I know it sounds strange, but it describes everything that has happened," Master answered.

"Blimey… wait a minute… remember tha' convent 'e mentioned…? Tha' was the first place 'e mentioned he felt peaceful..." Colleen suggested.

"It is goodski place to start…" Exile agreed.

"I agree, Exile. Rovers, follow the trail. Keep me informed," Master said.

"You got it, Master. Let's go, Rovers…" Hunter said.

Muzzle tried to move to get up, but couldn't bear to wake Eva up. The Rottweiler whined as Hunter was pulling his coat back on. The retriever smiled seeing how comfortable Eva was.

"Ok, Muzzle, you can stay here and watch over Eva. We'll be back soon," Hunter said.

Muzzle nodded as he pulled Eva's blanket back over her. With that, the Rovers headed out into the cold night.

On the other side of town, Blitz's body was void of any energy. He could barely move, but he had to make himself scarce before the police arrived. He began running through the junkyard and out through the still gaping hole in the rusted fence from when Master had called him. For the first time since he had arrived, he was thankful for the darkness.

He ran till his legs gave out in front of a section of apartment buildings. He ducked behind the garbage bins that sat beside the stoop of one of them so he could remain unseen as he rested. He felt his eyes caving as the still silence of the cold air made his breath visible. He felt the sweat that had collected in his fur turn to ice on his skin. His body began shaking, rattling the garbage bins around him. He fought to keep still, but no amount of clenching his muscles would make him stop shaking.

"_Vhat am I doing here…?" Blitz asked himself._

"_Besides freezing your hiney off…?" Orel chimed in._

"_Not again…" Blitz groaned._

"_Look... you still have demons to deal vith…" Orel said calmly._

"_Ach die lieber…" Blitz sighed out, knowing it was true._

Before he could regain much of his breath, he heard the noise of paws on the concrete sidewalk. There was a slight sliver of light between two of the cans. It was enough for him to get a glimpse of who was approaching. The low glow of the street lights illuminated the form of a brindle Boxer.

"Otto…" Blitz whispered in surprise.

He instantly regretted the noise his mouth had made. Otto's ears swiveled around upon its exit. Blitz clamped his hand over his muzzle, cursing his inability to keep quiet. Otto sniffed a little as he grew closer to Blitz's position. Blitz felt the sweat pouring off of him, which wasn't helping him remain hidden. Otto could smell just as good if not better than Hunter. Blitz clenched his eyes down praying it would all be over soon until he felt something cold and wet against his cheek. The sudden cold sensation caused Blitz to reel back and reveal himself, knocking over several garbage cans in the process.

"Ahhh! Ich hasse es, wenn du das tust!" (Ahhh! I hate it when you do that!) Blitz reeled as he scrubbed at his face to rid it of the cold wet sensation.

The Boxer stared at him with a friendly smirk. While Blitz continued to flip over the wet nose on cheek feeling, Otto just sat back and waited for him to calm down. About five minutes later, Blitz looked over at the Boxer with an embarrassed but shocked face.

"Otto…?" Blitz asked tentatively.

"Schön, dich wieder zu sehen, Spitz ..." (Good to see you again, Spitz...) Otto barked.

Blitz dropped to his knees and just embraced his long lost best friend. Both canines shed a few tears before separating.

"Mein Gott, was ist mit dir passiert? Ich ... ich kann gar nicht erst anfangen zu fragen. Ich habe so viele Fragen," (Mein Gott, what happened to you? I… I can't even begin asking. I have so many questions) Otto asked in a bombardment of barks and growls.

"Ich weiß, Otto. Vielleicht gibt es irgendwo ... wärmeren wir reden könnten...? "(I know, Otto. Maybe there is somewhere… warmer we could talk…?) Blitz said with a shiver.

"Klar doch, Spitz. Ich habe eigentlich jetzt eine Familie. Sie ließen Mich kommen und gehen, Ich mag, die mich daran erinnert ... danke für die Rückseite auf dem Schrottplatz zu sparen. Vielleicht sollte ich wohnen näher zu Hause, oder?" (Sure thing, Spitz. I actually have a family now. They let me come and go as I like, which reminds me… thanks for the save back at the junkyard. Maybe I should be staying closer to home, huh?) Otto said with a chuckle.

"Erwähnen Sie es nicht. Eine Familie...? Ich freue Mich für dich, Otto. Glauben Sie, dass sie etwas dagegen?" (Don't mention it. A family…? I'm happy for you, Otto. Do you think they will mind?) Blitz asked.

"Sobald Sie den Ort zu sehen ... Sie müssen Sie beantworten ..." (Once you see the place… you'll have you answer…) Otto said as they walked about two blocks more.

In this section of apartment buildings, it was hard to tell the difference between them, save for one door. It had a large sign on the stoop edge that read: Liebevolle Herzen für Pflegeunterbringung (Loving Hearts Foster Care). Otto walked up the few steps and pulled on a white rope hanging from the side of the oak door's handle.

Strangely, the large door didn't open, but a smaller door set within it. It was large enough for Otto to get through easily, but Blitz was another issue. Before anything was said, Otto ducked inside and opened the larger door for the humanoid canine by the same method. The Doberman smiled as he made sure to close the door behind him.

"Ich bin zu Hause!" (I'm home!) Otto bellowed.

No humans came, but the sound of claws clicking against the tile floor permeated the entire room. There were dogs of every shape and size lounging comfortably on pillows or playing around in every corner of the house. It was a bit cramped, but no one seemed to mind. The entire house reminded him of the simple beauty of the convent, just with a few more furnishings. Otto led him to a back room that had a large fire place right in the center wall. The room was so warm and soothing with the richly painted walls and plush carpet. Otto sat on a large overstuffed pillow as Blitz settled on the soft floor against the stone hearth.

"Ist das warm genug für Sie?" (Is this warm enough for you?) Otto asked.

Blitz was silent a moment as the fire dried the chill up from his body. He nodded in reply not wanting to ruin the experience too soon. The water and sweat in his fur began to thaw and soak his clothes, but he paid it no mind.

"Gut… jetzt was passiert ist…" (Good…now what happened…) Otto began.

"Otto, bist du das?" (Otto, is that you?) A voice called out from upstairs, interrupting the conversation.

Otto's bark bellowed back in response. The sound of footsteps echoed down the wooden stairs outside the room they were in eventually revealing a young man of about twenty-five. He was a lean-built man with a squared-off jaw line and jet black hair that was slightly spiked up with gel. His face was gentle, but seemed to glow with wisdom. His deep-set brown eyes rounded the corner into the room to find quite the surprise.

"Otto, wo haben Sie…?" (Otto, where have you …) the young man began.

His gaze fell on Blitz and he froze in his tracks for a few moments. He knew that this being was a Road Rover because of the team's international notoriety, but what was he doing here?

"Oh hallo, ich wusste nicht, wir hatten Unternehmen kommen…" (Oh Hello, I didn't know we had company coming…) the young man stammered as he stood stiff

"Bitte… Ich entschuldige mich, wenn ich mich einzudringen. Ich werde, wenn zu verlassen…" (Please… I apologize if I am intruding. I will leave if…) Blitz said.

"Oh nein ... es ist nicht so! Verzeihen Sie mir, dass es so klingen! Nein, ich hätte nie gedacht, zu einem der Rovers in unserem bescheidenen Platz haben. Ich bin Chris. Herzlich Willkommen! Ich sehe, Sie und Otto getroffen haben. Er muss der beste Hund, den ich je hatte", (Oh no… it isn't that! Forgive me for making it sound like that! No, I just never thought to have one of the Rovers in our humble place. I'm Chris. Welcome! I see you and Otto have met. He's got to be the best dog I've ever had) Chris said, ruffling Otto's ears.

"Danke. Otto war mein bester Freund von vor vielen Jahren ..., bevor ich ein Straßen Rover. Ich bin so froh, zu wissen, er hat so ein großes Haus," (Thank you. Otto was my best friend from many years ago… before I was a Road Rover. I'm so glad to know he has such a great home.) Blitz said.

"Wow! Das ist toll! Hey, warum nicht wir einen Kaffee trinken, und Sie können mir mehr? Otto, sollten Sie gehen und sehen Sie Ihre Mädchen. Sie hat eine Überraschung für dich ..." (Wow! That's great! Hey, why don't we get some coffee and you can tell me more? Otto, you should go and see your girl. She's got a surprise for you…) Chris said with a proud smile.

Suddenly, Otto's face blanked out as he dashed upstairs in a blur, leaving Blitz confused. Chris laughed as they sat at the kitchen table.

"Ottos Mädchen wurde erwartet. Sie brachte an diesem Nachmittag, während er war," (Otto's girl has been expecting. She gave birth this afternoon while he was out.) Chris explained.

"Otto ... ein Vater? Das ist wunderbar! Wie ist sie, wenn ich fragen darf?" (Otto… a father? That's wonderful! What is she like, if I may ask?) Blitz asked as one of the small pups on the floor nudged a ball to his foot.

"Sie ist so ein Schatz. Wir retteten sie und ihren Bruder aus einer lokalen Pfund, wenn sie gerade Welpen waren. Wir nennen sie Addy. Ich wünschte, ich wusste, dass ihr richtiger Name. Sie ist ein herrliches Beispiel für einen Dobermann zu," (She's such a sweetheart. We rescued her and her brother from a local pound when they were just pups. We call her Addy. I wish I knew her real name. She's a gorgeous example of a Doberman too) Chris said as he set two cups of coffee on the table.

"Dobermann ...? Huh, sind das, was die Chancen?" (Doberman…? Huh, what are the odds?) Blitz said with a chuckle as he tossed the ball for the pup to chase after.

"Also, was ist Ihre Geschichte, Freund ...? Ich habe die ganze Zeit in der Welt hat," (So, what's your story, friend…? I've got all the time in world.) Chris nudged.

Blitz took a deep breath and let it out slowly. The pain of retelling his past had become dull by this point. It didn't bother him as much, even though it still stung. As he began, the pressure that had his heart in vice-grips loosened making it easier to breath. Chris sat in respectful silence as the Doberman ended by how he ended up in his home.

"Meine Güte, Blitz ... Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, ich verstehe, weil ich persönlich nicht ... aber ich kann sagen, dass Sie sehr viel stärker sind, als Sie denken, Sie sind," (My goodness, Blitz… I can't tell you I understand because personally I don't… but I can say that you are much stronger than you think you are) Chris said.

"Danke," (Thank you) Blitz said with a calm smile.

Chris turned his head to look upstairs as a small whimper wafted down to his ears.

"Haha ... würden Sie gerne unsere neueste Ergänzung zu sehen?" (Ha-ha… would you like to see our newest addition?) Chris asked with a smile

Blitz nodded happily in response. Never in a million years did he think he could be there for his best friend as he became a father for the first time. He followed Chris up the same stairs he had descended earlier and down the hall to a cozy room on the right side of the hallway.

The room was basically half whelping and den area with a small area with medical supplies and a sink. The small whine of a newborn pup rang in Blitz's ears. Heated towels and blankets had been stuffed in a curtained off area where the precious sound was coming from. Suddenly a deep growl was heard from the large chair next to the whelping box. A larger Doberman had his ears folded back and was showing his teeth as the Cano-Sapien entered the room.

"Einfach, Bruno ... das ist Blitz, ein Freund von Otto," (Easy, Bruno…this is Blitz, a friend of Otto's.) Chris said.

Bruno dropped his defense and settled back into his resting place, but he kept a curious glare on Blitz. Blitz ignored him until a strong familiar scent filled his nose. Blitz shook his head of the thought as he walked softly into the den area.

"_**I am definitely going crazy**…" Blitz thought._

"Addy, Sie und Otto haben Besuch," (Addy, you and Otto have a visitor.) Chris said as he gathered a few items from inside a small cabinet.

Otto pushed the soft curtain open a bit to allow Blitz into the sacred space. Otto had the proudest smile on his face.

"Ich habe einen Sohn, Spitz… einen Sohn…" (I have a son, Spitz… a son…) Otto said with tears of joy.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Otto! Und Sie, Fräulein..." (Congratulations, Otto! And to you, Miss…) Blitz began as he got to his knees to see the new family.

That's when he saw her… sleek back coat with beautiful light brown marking typical of a Doberman… beautiful mahogany brown eyes that sparkled… kind and gentle expression… if he didn't know any better he could've sworn he was staring at his own mother. Suddenly, that same familiar smell came rushing back into his nose.

Addy looked at him blankly as if she had seen a ghost. Before she could indulge her thoughts, the little pup she had just birthed began to stir and whimper.

"Hush jetzt meine Kleine. Komm jetzt…" (Hush now my little one. Come now…) Addy soothed as she picked the pup up so he could be seen.

He was such a beautiful mix of Otto's brindle coat with the sleekness of a Doberman. His tiny muzzle and paws were black as well as the tip of his little tail.

"Wie heißt er doch?" (What is his name?) Blitz asked.

Addy smiled as she answered, "Zelin ... wir beschlossen, dass, wenn wir hatten einen Sohn hätten wir ihn nach einer meiner Brüder zu nennen ... Ich habe ihn vor langer Zeit verloren ..." (Zelin… we decided that if we had a son we would name him after one of my brothers… I lost him a very long time ago…)

"Zelin…? Eine sehr gute Namen, Fräulein Addy," (Zelin…? A very good name, Miss Addy.) Blitz said with a happy sigh.

"Mein richtiger Name ist Elise und der Leibwächter draußen ist Trage ..." (My real name is actually Elise and the bodyguard outside is Trage…) Elise confessed.

The same names… it couldn't be coincidence, could it? Elise kept giving him the same strange looks that Trage was giving him, like she knew him somehow. Blitz ignored it as he began to back out of the whelping box.

"Er ist wunderschön. Ich freue mich für Sie beide," (He's beautiful. I'm happy for you both.) Blitz said.

"Danke, Blitz," (Thank you, Blitz) Elise said sweetly.

Chris was sitting in the chair Trage had been in previously and the large Doberman had relocated to a pillow on the floor. Blitz leaned out of the whelping box and sat with his knees bent and cradled his head in his arms.

"Sie ok, Blitz ...? Sie sehen aus wie Sie einen Geist gesehen," (You ok, Blitz…? You look like you've seen a ghost.) Chris noticed as Blitz's breathing became harder.

"Chris, du hast gesagt, dass Addy und Bruno sind Geschwister und kamen von einem Pfund. Wissen Sie mehr Informationen über sie?" (Chris, you said that Addy and Bruno are siblings and came from a pound. Do you know any more information about them?) Blitz asked, hoping to rid himself of this nagging feeling.

The smell began to grow stronger and stronger with every breath Blitz took. The mix of chamomile flowers and sweet spice brought back the memories of his mother and brothers and sisters cuddled together on cold nights. Trage had stood from his place and was quietly sniffing the Doberman's hand with a confused look. Elise's nose was sticking out of the whelping box apparently smelling the same thing.

"Nun, ich hatte das Pfund gegangen, um zu sehen, ob es irgendwelche Hunde brauchen mehr eins zu eins Betreuung und die Dame, die den Ort zeigte mir diese Familie von Dobermänner, die vor dem in der Nacht gebracht worden waren läuft. Es gab eine Mutter und vier Welpen. Oh, die arme Mutter, hatte ihr die Kehle alle in Stücke gerissen worden. Die Welpen wurden geschlagen und, so gut abgeschnitten. Ich brachten wieder hier zu mir nach Hause, damit ich ein besseres Auge auf sie zu halten," (Well, I had gone to the pound to see if there were any dogs needing more one on one care and the lady who runs the place showed me this family of Dobermans that had been brought in the night before. There was a mother and four pups. Oh the poor mother, her throat had been torn all to pieces. The pups were beaten and cut up as well. I brought them back here to my home so I could keep a better watch on them.) Chris began.

Blitz's mind flashed the memory of when he found his family. His mother's throat had been torn apart by Wouter. His brothers and sisters were covered in blood. He felt his body shake.

**"**_**Nein… it couldn't be…"** Blitz thought._

Chris continued, "Leider starb die Mutter am nächsten Morgen. Sie verlor zu viel Blut. Einer der Männer hatte eine durchbohrte Bauch, und ich konnte ihn nicht stark genug, um die Infektion zu bekämpfen bekommen. Er starb wenige Tage später. Eine der Frauen war so von Blutverlust und Kopfverletzungen, die sie gerade weg am Tag nach der männlichen verblasst geschwächt," (Sadly, the mother died the next morning. She lost too much blood. One of the males had a pierced abdomen and I couldn't get him strong enough to fight the infection. He died a few days later. One of the females was so weakened from blood loss and head trauma that she just faded away the day after the male.)

**"Mein Gott…"** Blitz thought as reality began to become clearer.

_Orel just smiled as more and more light came into the Doberman's mind's eye._

"Gott sei Dank, Addy und Bruno überlebt. Ich begrub den Rest der Familie in meinem eigenen Hof. Auch wenn ich sie nur für eine kurze Zeit, fühlten sie sich, als hätte ich sie schon immer. Warum sind Sie so interessiert?" (Thankfully, Addy and Bruno survived. I buried the rest of the family in my own yard. Even though I only had them for a short time, they felt like I had always had them. Why are you so interested?) Chris finished.

Blitz was shaking as he tried to hold back his tears. He couldn't deny it any longer. He kept his head bent down the entire time Chris relayed the story of what happened after he had escaped. Chris reached over and touched the Doberman on the shoulder in support.

"Blitz, was ist los?" (Blitz, what's wrong?) Chris asked.

"Die Familie, die Sie pflegen hatte nicht nur vier Welpen," (The family you cared for didn't have just four pups.) Blitz stated.

"Was bist du…?" (What are you…?) Chris asked with a puzzled look.

"Es gab fünf. * sniff * ich bin, dass fünften Welpen. Jahrelang habe ich geglaubt, meine ganze Familie war tot und hier meinem Bruder und Schwester sind ... glücklich und lebendig," (There were five. *sniff* I am that fifth pup. For years, I've believed my entire family was dead and here my brother and sister are… happy and alive.) Blitz confessed as he began crying once again.

"Blitz…" Chris said as he realized what he was witnessing.

Blitz looked over to the larger Doberman sitting beside him. He had tears in his eyes as well.

"Trage… ich bin es… Orel…" (Trage, it's me, Orel...) Blitz said.

"Orel… OREL…!" Trage barked as he lunged at the Doberman in front of him.

Orel wrapped his arms around his brother and refused to let him go. He couldn't bear to. He was so full of joy he couldn't even think. Chris backed out of the room, leaving the family to reconnect.

_Inside Blitz's mind, as soon as he said his true name, Orel laughed gleefully as his form began to glow. _

"_AAARRRROOOOO! I AM BACK!" Orel howled._

_The scene of a run-down fall out bomb shelter and terrifying monsters faded away to a peaceful serene garden scene. Orel walked over to the large tree that had formed and leaned against it with a relaxed face._

"_One more to go…" Orel said was he settled back into his original place from years ago._

"Orel… ist es wirklich…?" (Orel... is it really...?) Elise tearfully said from her whelping box.

"Ja, Elise, meine kleine Schwester ... Ich habe dich vermisst. Sie sehen so viel wie Mutter," (Yes, Elise, my baby sister… I have missed you. You look so much like Mother.) Orel responded as he nuzzled her face.

"Orel… Ich bin so glücklich du lebst! Und man konnte sehen, Ihr Neffe geboren ...*sniff*" (I'm so happy you're alive! And you could see your nephew born) Elise said.

"Spitz, ich denke, das macht uns in-Gesetze," (Spitz, I guess that makes us in-laws) Otto said with a chuckle.

"Ja… Ja, es…" (Yes… yes it does…) Orel said as the tears finally stopped.

"Orel ... wie hast du überleben? Wie haben Sie ein Rover zu werden? Was hast du denn die ganze Zeit?" (Orel… how did you survive? How did you become a Rover? What have you been doing all this time?) Trage rattled off.

"Ja, was hat Sie hierher zurückkommen?" (Yes, what made you come back here?) Elise said, ending the question string.

"Einfach, Elise ... Erzählen Sie uns in Ihrer eigenen Zeit, Bruder ..." (Easy, Elise... Tell us in your own time, Brother…) Otto said, emphasizing the last word.

For the next two hours, their long-thought-dead brother recounted how he had managed to outsmart the street pack to survive being attacked, his name change, his time spent at the convent, being taken away and tortured by the junkyard owners, being called to be a Road Rover, his life with the Chancellor of Germany and his teammates, his heartaches of being rejected by Colleen and the Chancellor, and finally his journey back that led to him finding them again.

"Sie haben ganz die Reise, Orel hatte, das ist sicher," (You have had quite the journey, Orel, that's for sure) Trage said.

"Ja… was wollen Sie jetzt tun?" (Yeah… what do you plan to do now?) Elise asked as she moved Zelin around to nurse.

"Um Ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich will nicht, euch alle wieder zu verlassen, aber ich weiß, ich kann nicht hier bleiben," (To tell you the truth, I really don't know. I don't want to leave you all again, but I know I can't stay here.) Orel said.

"Warum kannst du nicht zurück zu Ihrem HQ gehen," (Why can't you go back to your HQ?) Otto asked.

"In gewisser Weise, ich fürchte, die anderen werden nicht akzeptieren, mich nach diesem kleinen ... Eskapade zurück," (In a way, I'm afraid the others won't accept me back after this little… escapade.) Orel confessed.

"Orel, ich glaube, sie kümmern uns um Sie mehr als Sie denken, sie tun," (Orel, I think they care about you more than you think they do.) Elise said as she nuzzled his hand.

"Ich weiß, du hast recht, Elise. Sie klingen wie Mutter auch. Vielleicht sollte ich wieder ... zumindest ich, dass ..." (I know you're right, Elise. You sound like Mother too. Maybe I should go back…at least I would know…) Orel said hugging his sister again.

"Sie können jederzeit zu besuchen ..." (You can visit any time…) Trage emphasized.

"Yeah ... keine Entschuldigung, nicht sehen uns ... vor allem mit einem neuen Neffen kommen ..." (Yeah… no excuse to not come see us… especially with a new nephew…) Otto said.

"Orel, möchten Sie, ihn zu halten, bevor Sie gehen ...?" (Orel, would you like to hold him before you go…?) Elise asked.

"Ja, Elise ... Ich würde zu lieben ..." (Yes, Elise… I would love to…) Orel said with an endearing smile.

Gently, Orel picked up the small pup and wrapped him in a red fuzzy blanket. Zelin whimpered a bit at the new sensation as he lay on his uncle's chest.

"Shhhhh ... es ist okay, Kleiner ... Onkel Orel ist hier ... Shhhhh," (Shhhhh… it's okay little one… Uncle Orel's here… Shhhhh) Orel soothed as he ran his fingers over the pup's tiny ears.

"Liebes kind, weine nicht (Dear child, don't cry); wenn das Herz mir auch bricht (even when my heart is breaking); schmeig dich an, ich bin für dich da (nestle to me, I'm there for you); ich bin dir na, meine liebes kind (I'm close to you, my dear child); Deine Mutter, bewacht (Your mother watches over); dich bei Tag und bei nacht (you day and night); droht Gefahr, eile geschwind nur zu mir her, meine liebes kind (when danger is lurking, just hasten swiftly to me, my dear child); Du bist süß und noch klein (You are sweet and still little); ich will lieb zu dir sein (I want to be kind to you); sei vergnügt, niedlicher Spatz (Be merry, cute sparrow); du bist meine Schatz, meine liebes kind (you are my darling, my dear child)," Elise sang.

The all too familiar lullaby made Orel's heart melt. It was the same one that their mother sang to them. Elise remembered every word beautifully. Little Zelin stopping wriggling and snuggled into the blanket, gently falling asleep. After sensing this, Orel carefully replaced the small pup with his mother as he gave his family one last embrace.

"Ich verspreche, ich werde bald wieder zu kommen. Ich liebe dich alle," (I promise I will come back soon. I love you all) Orel said.

"Wir lieben dich auch, Orel. Seien Sie sicher," (We love you too, Orel. Be safe.) Elise said.

Orel nodded as he quietly exited the room. As he descended the stairs, Chris met him with a smile.

"Chris, ich danke Ihnen so sehr. Kann ich Ihnen eine Sache, wenn?" (Chris, thank you so much. Can I ask you one thing though?) Orel asked.

"Natürlich ... was ist es Blitz?" (Of course, Blitz… what is it?) Chris answered.

"Bitte rufen Sie mich an Orel. Wo hast du meine Familie zu beerdigen? Ich möchte sie sehen, wenn ich könnte," (Please, call me Orel. Where did you bury my family? I would like to see them if I could.) Orel said.

"Folge mir," (Follow me.) Chris said as he led the Doberman out to the small garden out back.

Thankfully, the rain had stopped. For such a small space, Chris had made it look like the most palatial spread anyone could want. A small vegetable area had been framed off from the rest of the lawn next to a couple of apple trees. Flowers of all sorts were lined against one side of the fence that stopped short about four feet from the gate. Chris walked over to a small headstone that he had made and motioned Orel's gaze to it.

The beautiful rose granite slab read: In Erinnerung ~ Himmels Drei Engel (In Remembrance ~ Heaven's Three Angels). A fresh bunch of flowers decorated the small ceramic vase that was attached. Orel knelt down and pressed his head to the stone. He sighed deeply; finally feeling free of the burden had carried for so long.

"Ich liebe dich alle," (I love you all.) Orel said as he felt a sense of closure.

Orel turned to Chris and hugged him tight. Chris was shocked at first feeling the tight embrace squeeze his lungs slightly.

"Vielen Dank, Chris, für die Pflege meiner Familie," (Thank you, Chris, for caring for my family.) Orel said.

"Keine Problem. Orel, ich kann nicht atmen ..." (No problem. Orel, I can't… breathe) Chris squeaked.

"Oh, es tut mir leid," (Oh, I'm sorry…) Orel said as he released him.

"Ich hoffe, Sie kommen wieder zu uns zu sehen," (I hope you will come back to see us.) Chris said reaching his hand out.

"Oh Ich habe vor, wenn Sie mich haben," (Oh I plan to, if you'll have me) Orel said, shaking his hand.

"Natürlich! Wünsche ich dir auch," (Of course! I wish you well.) Chris said.

"Danke," (Thank you.) Orel said as he left through that gate.

**_"Time to go home..."_ **Orel though as he smiled to himself.


	6. Reconciled

It had been a few hours since the Rovers had departed the Chancellor's mansion. The rain had ceased; the clouds beginning to fade away bringing the soft glow of the moonlight across the sky. Master sat with the Chancellor in front of the fireplace. Heidi had gone to the kitchen for some coffee to help them through the late hours. Eva was still peacefully snuggled into Muzzle's side, making the Rottweiler content to stay still.

The Chancellor watched the fire crackle with his eyes glazing over in deep concentration. Master could tell something was on his mind apart from the growing fatigue of the growing midnight. Before he could mention it, the Chancellor let out a rather long, breathy sigh.

"What is it, Johann?" Master asked softly.

"Nights like dhis… Blitz and I vould sit right here before going to bed. He would lay his head on my knee and I would massage his head. No matter vhat kind of day I had… he calmed me down," The Chancellor said.

"Chancellor… every time Blitz talked about his home here… it was like someone talking about Heaven on earth…" Master replied.

"I hope dhat is dhe case vhen he is found. Dhis house has been so lifeless since dhen…" the Chancellor said.

"Tell me what it was like when he was here…" Master interjected.

The Chancellor leaned back in his plush armchair and closed his eyes. For a moment, so many sweet memories replaced the sadness he felt about his best friend.

"He brought everyvun so much joy… lives up to his real name I suppose… Ha-ha! I remembah vun time Eva had begged Heidi for vun of Cook's raspberry pastries about an hour before our Easter dinner… Heidi told her to wait till after… once she left, I vatched Blitz sneak vun off a baking sheet and gave it to her… I couldn't scold him, mainly because I couldn't keep from laughing. He loved her so much, like she was his child…" the Chancellor began, a smile spreading across his face.

Master's smile grew as the Chancellor reached down beside his chair and pulled up a photo album, a red leather book with the words "Familie" embossed in gold across the cover.

"Here is dhe first family portrait we had done…dhe photographer told me she nevah had a dog be so villing to have his picture taken…" the Chancellor said as he turned the photo to Master.

The glossy picture took up nearly an entire page of the photo album. Decorative trim and scrapbook accoutrements let Master know that this picture held a close place in the Chancellor's heart. The Chancellor and Heidi were standing in front of the grand foyer of the mansion in front of one of the large flower arrangements. Blitz was lying on a table covered in red velvet in between them with baby Eva leaning against him. Their smiles were completely genuine.

"Definitely a wonderful picture…" Master commented.

"Ja…" The Chancellor trailed off.

"What's wrong?" Master asked.

"How could I possibly have him back like ve did before? Knowing vhat he is and dhe vunderful tings he does… how could he vant to just be my pet again…?" The Chancellor said.

"Well, Johann, the Rovers are certainly special, but deep down they are still dogs… man's best friend…" Master said.

"Maybe… it vould be so vunderful to have him home again. I tink I vould vurry less about him knowing vhere he is vhen he 'disappears'…" the Chancellor said.

"I imagine so…" Master agreed.

The Chancellor smiled a little bit before an alarmed voice was heard.

"Kanzler! Kanzler!" (Chancellor! Chancellor!) Alaric's voice burst in from the hallway.

"Alaric, was ist los?" (Alaric, what is wrong?) The Chancellor questioned, rising from his chair.

Alaric took a few deep breaths before answering. It was like he had sprinted miles bearing some type of negative tidings. Master put his hand on the man's shoulder to steady him.

"Kanzler, schnell, schalten Sie die Nachrichten. Sie müssen sehen!" (Chancellor, quickly, turn on the news. You need to see this!) Alaric said, pointing frantically to the television set.

Without hesitation, the Chancellor pressed the main power button on the flat-screen set. Normally, the last news report was heard nation-wide around nine at night. This either had to be extremely weird or extremely bad for the network to allow for it at such a late hour.

A young woman appeared on the screen clad in a simple T-shirt and jeans instead of her normal business attire with a microphone in her hand, definitely a sign this was urgent.

"Wir berichten von der alten Innenstadt vor dem örtlichen Schrottplatz mit einer erstaunlichen Entwicklung ... nur ein paar Stunden zuvor war ein Anruf anfordert medizinische Hilfe von Behörden erhalten ... bei der Ankunft, teilte die Polizei sie festgestellt, was einige konnten als zu beschreiben lebenden Albtraum ... Hauptmann Heinz von Gluck gibt uns mehr Details aus der Szene ..." (We are reporting from old downtown in front of the local junkyard with an astonishing development... just a few hours earlier, a call requesting medical assistance was received by authorities... upon arriving, police said they found what some could describe as a living nightmare... Captain Heinz von Gluck gives us more details from the scene...) the reporter said.

The camera's view shifted to a uniformed officer that stood in front of the junkyard's shack right outside the gates. Flashing lights and a crowd of people rushing around in the background made the Chancellor's stomach twist into knots. Master held his breath as pieces from Blitz's journal replayed in his mind.

"Als wir ankamen, fanden wir die Besitzer gefesselt und brutal geschlagen. Wir dachten, es war nur ein einfacher Fall von Körperverletzung bis wir den Hof sah. Wir fanden mehrere Hunde schrecklich verstümmelt herumlaufen ... erschrocken. Wir fanden auch mehrere verstümmelte Leichen von anderen Hunden. Wir glauben, dass diese Männer sind hinter der Reihe von fehlender Hund Fällen haben wir in den letzten Jahren hatte. Sie werden aufgeladen, sobald sie aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen werden ..." (When we arrived, we found the owners chained up and beaten severely. We thought it was just a simple case of assault until we saw the yard. We found several dogs horribly mutilated running around... terrified. We also found several mangled corpses of other dogs. We believe that these men are behind the string of missing dog cases we have had the past few years. They will be charged once they are released from hospital...) the captain said.

"Wir haben versucht, die beiden Männer zu befragen in Frage, bevor sie sich mit dem Krankenwagen genommen wurden ... Bitte beobachten Sie die folgenden Clip für das, was wir in der Lage zu erfassen ..." (We attempted to interview the two men in question before they were taken away by ambulance… please watch the following clip for what we were able to capture…) the reporter said before a separate film clip began rolling.

Paramedics were buzzing about getting IV drips started as the van was being prepped for loading two gurneys. Screams of terror and pain were all that could be heard. Reporters tried to get clear answers only to get garbled answers of gibberish. Suddenly, one of the men said something that could be understood:

**"****Wo ist er?****Ich kann nicht zulassen****, dass er mich ****zu bekommen!****"** (Where is he? I can't let him get me!) the leader shouted as a neck brace was wrapped around his head.

"It couldn't be…" The Chancellor said aloud in thought.

"What did he say, Johann?" Master asked.

"He said dhat he 'can't let him get at me'…" the Chancellor answered.

"_**A junkyard… two men… mangled dogs… it has to be…**_" Master began thinking as the report continued.

"Die Behörden sagen, dass eine kryptische Notiz wurde auch bei der Szene und erklärt: "Das war meine Hölle verlassen. Keine Leitungen haben, wer hinter dem Angriff war dargestellt worden, aber in einer Weise, ist es geworden für die beste. Hundebesitzer können nun, dass diese Männer sind jetzt von der Straße beruhigt. Dies wird Sara Berichterstellung für BRLN 9 Nachrichten," (Authorities say that a cryptic note was also left at the scene stating, 'This was my Hell'. No leads have been presented as to who was behind the attack, but in a way, it did turn out for the best. Dog owners can rest easy now that these men are now off the streets. This is Sara reporting for BRLN 9 news) the reporter said, ending the segment.

"Blitz… it had to be… noting else makes sense…" the Chancellor said.

"I agree… if he was there only a few hours ago, then the others need to get after him from there…" Master said as he pulled out his universal tablet to contact the others.

Meanwhile, the lonely toll of the midnight hour from distant church bells was the only sound that could be heard in the quiet outskirts of downtown Berlin. Colleen looked around as the dark cobblestone alleys began to appear with a sense of horrific nostalgia. These streets weren't all too different from the gutters of London she had been rescued from so long ago.

Suddenly, she felt warm fingers interlace with her own. Her face jolted up and saw Hunter's eyes looking warmly at her. Even in the darkness of the night, she could feel the kindness that always poured out of them. He understood how scenes like this made her uncomfortable.

"Are you ok, Sweetheart?" Hunter whispered as he gently squeezed her hand.

"Y-yeah… I'm alrigh', Love…" Colleen answered, swallowing her nervousness.

"This place is being much creepy… whyski would convent be here?" Exile asked aloud.

"Maybe the church tha' the convent is out of came 'ere before the neighborhood went down…" Colleen surmised.

The rest of the Rovers stopped as the sound of Hunter's sniffing broke the thick silence that had surrounded them.

"Wha' do you 'ave, Love?" Colleen asked, knowing her husband's abilities too well.

Hunter's nose began twitching as the muddled scent of peppermint and sweat caused him to stiffen. He ran his nose along the ground following the scent along the damp cobblestones. Colleen knew these signs well. When Hunter's nose had something, it was best to let him go with it.

"Go aftah it, 'untie!" Colleen encouraged.

Without a word, Hunter flew down the street leaving his fire trail behind him.

"Come on…" Colleen urged, turning to Exile and Shag.

"Bolshoi, what is it being, comrade…?" Exile asked, trying to keep up with the swift collie.

"It's Blitz… I know it is…" Colleen said as they followed the smoldering path of their leader.

Hunter rushed along block after block getting more and more of the smell in his nasal cavities. The scent seemed to follow a zigzag pattern along the streets, like one who was trying to dodge something coming behind them.

"_**What was he running from…?**_" Hunter thought as he continued on.

Before he could dwell on his thought too long, the scent trail took a sharp turn into a small grass area between two aged brick buildings. Hunter's feet slid to a stop along the street, nearly missing the turn. The smell began to fade as he noticed the large puddles standing in the yard as well as copious amounts of mud.

"No… no… no… no… no…!" Hunter said, willing the scent to come back.

He dropped down to sit on his feet as he waited for the others to catch up. A sense of defeat, fatigue, and sadness swam through his mind. He glanced around the small yard and noticed something that could be described as déjà' vu.

The small garden that had pictures of flowers at the head of the rows ran along the back fence, a small wooden cart that could be used for transporting tools and goods was peaking out from behind a small shed, and a brightly lit sign with the symbol of a cross beside the name: Der heilige Benedikt Kloster (Saint Benedict Convent).

"This has to be the convent Blitz talked about…" Hunter realized.

The retriever's ears turned around upon hearing the out-of-breath panting of the other Rovers as they finally caught up to him.

"Blimey, Love, we need to get a rope around ya to 'old on to or somethin'…" Colleen said in between pants trying to catch her breath.

"Da… or a sledski…" Exile panted as he and Shag leaned against the building to rest.

"Sorry, guys, but I think we're at the convent… Blitz's scent gets mixed up here with all the rainwater and mud… I can't really follow it much further," Hunter said.

"Well, time's a wastin'…" Colleen said as she went to knock on the door.

"Comrade, would it not be being rudeski to do the waking now…?" Exile questioned, knowing the late hour.

"Undah normal circumstances, Exile, I'd agree, but when I would go by Saint Paul's in London, there was always someone tha' kept watch through the night… I would think tha' would go for any nunn'ry…" Colleen explained.

"True, but how do we explain us being here…?" Hunter thought aloud.

As the four canines conversed, the backdoor of the convent began to slowly creak open. Maria Genevieve's face glanced outside and saw the familiar appearance of the four Rovers. Knowing they had most likely followed Blitz's trail here, she smiled warmly sensing that they were looking for him.

"Ihr Lieben, kommen Sie bitte innen, bevor Sie erfrieren," (Dear ones, please come inside before you freeze to death) Maria Genevieve called out.

The conversation suddenly stopped upon hearing the gentle voice. She was a perfect picture of the woman who Blitz described in his journal. Hope rose in Hunter's heart.

"Maria Genevieve…?" Colleen asked, clasping her hands.

"Ja…" Maria Genevieve answered with a soft nod.

She opened the door and motioned for them to enter. The canines graciously accepted as they followed the gentle women inside. All of the main lights were out and the main room was dimly illuminated by groups of candles in the dark corners and a fire going in the hearth keeping the den nice and toasty. Silently, everyone settled next to the glowing logs as Maria Genevieve settled into her rocking chair.

"Sie sind Adel Freunde, nicht wahr?" (You are Adel's friends, yes?) Maria Genevieve began.

Shag dug around in his fur and handed Hunter a hand-held device in the shape of the Road Rover's insignia. The Sheepdog nudged the device into Hunter's hand before the conversation continued.

"Oh, thanks Shag…" Hunter said, realizing it was one of their portable translators.

He punched in German as the language selection before answering, "Bitte Sie noch einmal sagen?" (Would you please say that again?)

"Sie sind auf der Suche Adel, nicht wahr?" (You are looking for Adel, correct?) Maria Genevieve answered.

"Ja, er verfolgt die wir hier. Ist er hier?" (Yes, we tracked him here. Is he here?) Colleen said.

"Er war hier," (He was here) Maria Genevieve answered.

"War…?" (Was…?) Exile questioned.

"Ja, er hat für eine Weile zu bleiben. Ist etwas passiert?" (Yes, he did stay for a while. Has something happened?) Maria Genevieve asked with a worried tone.

"Die Wahrheit ist Fräulein, wir wissen nicht, wo er ist. Wir hofften, dass er hier war still, "(Truth is, Miss, we don't know where he is. We hoped he was still here.) Hunter explained.

"Ich sehe…" (I see…) Maria Genevieve said, leaning back in her rocker.

"Hat er etwas sagen, als er hier war?" (Did he say anything when he was here?) Exile asked.

"Hmm ..., sagte er viel, aber in wenigen Worten. Der Welpe Ich erinnere mich immer noch in diesen Augen vorhanden. Das Bedürfnis nach Komfort und Mitgefühl aus ein Herz immer noch weh ist immer noch sehr klar," (Hmmmm… he said a lot but in very few words. The pup I remember was still present in those eyes. The need for comfort and compassion from a heart still hurting is still very clear…) Maria Genevieve explained.

Shag whimpered at the mental image the sister had described. Exile gripped the Sheepdog's shoulder in support.

"Das ist, warum wir müssen ihn finden," (That's why we've got to find him) Colleen said.

"In der Tat Sie ... nach dem Zauber, den er hatte ... Ich würde so sagen ..." (Indeed you do… after the 'spell' he had… I would say so…) Maria Genevieve said.

"Zauber…?" (Spell..?) Exile asked along with Shag giving a confused look.

Maria Genevieve closed her eyes as she recalled the look on the Doberman's face when he stumbled away from the piano earlier that morning. The fear and pain and anxiety were so tangible. She took in a deep breath as she looked at the other Rovers with tears in her wizened eyes.

"Nachdem wir ihn davon überzeugt, zu frühstücken, gingen wir alle nach oben, um unsere Gebetsraum, wo wir Chorprobe. Wir haben das Auswendiglernen Händels Messias für den Weihnachtsgottesdienst im nächsten Monat. Meine Noten waren verlegt worden und zu unserer Überraschung, sagte Adel er alles auswendig spielen konnte. Ich habe noch nie solche Emotionen, bevor in diese Musik an gehört. Sobald wir das Stück beendet, hat Adel nicht aufhören zu spielen. Er fing an, sie zu wiederholen und raste die Musik auf wie er verzweifelt zu halten zu gehen war. Ich habe versucht, seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu bekommen und er warf sich quer durch den Raum, bevor Ohnmacht auf dem Altar Treppe," (After we convinced him to eat breakfast, we all went upstairs to our prayer room where we have choir practice. We've been memorizing Handel's Messiah for the Christmas service next month. My sheet music had been misplaced and, to our surprise, Adel said he could play it all from memory. I've never heard such emotion put into that music before. Once we finished the piece, Adel didn't stop playing. He began to repeat it and sped the music up like he was desperate to keep it going. I tried to get his attention back and he flung himself across the room before fainting on the altar stairs) Maria Genevieve recounted.

"_**Blimey**_…" Colleen thought as tears ran down her face again.

"_**Comrade… what is going on in headski…?**_" Exile pondered to himself.

"_**The one thing that gave him peace made him crack…**_" Hunter reasoned silently.

"Es war etwas anderes über ihn, als er aufwachte ein paar Stunden später. Er schien friedlich, wie er sich mit, was hatte ihn stört gekommen waren," (There was something different about him when he woke up a couple hours later. He seemed peaceful, like he had come to terms with what had been bothering him.) Maria Genevieve continued.

"Was macht Sie so sicher?" (What makes you so sure?) Colleen asked gently.

Maria Genevieve smiled at the Collie before answering, "Es war wegen dem, was er sagte, als er ging," (It was because of what he said as he left)

"Welches war ...?" (Which was…?) Hunter nudged.

"Er sagte, er sei bereit, nach Hause zu gehen ..." (He said he was ready to go home…) Maria Genevieve revealed.

"I wondah wha' 'ome 'e meant?" Colleen asked aloud.

"Da, since he is not being at HQ…" Exile added.

"Or at the Chancellor's mansion…" Hunter finished.

Shag scratched his chin before a spark of an idea hit him. He grabbed Hunter's shoulder and whispered his thoughts to the retriever. Hunter's eyes widened at the hopeful possibility.

"Shag, you are a true visionary… and not just with food," Hunter said making the Sheepdog blush.

"Whatski…?" Exile asked curiously.

"Shag suggested that although Blitz may have come to terms with what happened to him; he still has the tension between all of us and the Chancellor. Maybe he's just taking the long way back…" Hunter translated.

"Makes sense…" Colleen agreed.

"Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe und Gastfreundschaft, Maria Genevieve. Wir hatten besser wieder auf den Fersen," (Thank you for all your help and hospitality, Maria Genevieve. We had better get back on his trail) Hunter said as he stood up.

"Ich bin damit einverstanden. Bitte sicher," (I agree. Please be safe) Maria Genevieve said as she saw them out the door.

With a wave of gratitude, the Rovers headed back out onto the dark, damp streets and continued on their way.

"Now which 'ome do ya think 'e went back to…?" Colleen questioned.

"Well… all we can do is…" Hunter began.

"Rovers…! Come in, Hunter!" Master's voice rang out, causing the canines to jump in surprise.

Hunter glanced at his Comm-tag and saw it actively blinking red… that meant trouble. Hunter pressed the receive button on the back so he could answer.

"Master, what's wrong? Did something…?" Hunter began to answer.

"No time to go into details, Rovers, a news report just came in about two men and the downtown junkyard. They were severely beaten and several mutilated and dead dogs were found. I believe it had to have been Blitz. Get to the junkyard quick before Blitz's trail fades…" Master explained.

"The junkyard…? It had to be the same one he was tortured at. Let's go, Rovers! On our way, Master…!" Hunter answered.

Hunter started to make a mad dash down the street until he felt Colleen's grip on his tail holding him back.

"Hold on, Love. We don't know which way the junkyard is yet…" Colleen said.

"Oh… right…" Hunter realized with a sheepish grin.

"Shag, you are to be having GPS?" Exile asked.

Shag rumbled around in his fur and going so far as to stick his head inside a thick patch of fur, finally retrieved the much needed item.

"Spaisiba, comrade…" Exile thanks as he entered their current location in the search bar.

The Husky punched in the desired location and saw the nearest one was only six blocks away from their current position.

"GPS says we go that wayski…" Exile stated, pointing to the opposite side of the street.

"Can I go now…?" Hunter said with a playful smirk.

Before answering, Colleen rummaged through Shag's fur, making the Sheepdog giggle and twitch as she pulled a coil of bungee cords out. She quickly attached them around Hunter's waist and the opposite ends to Exile, Shag and herself.

"Now you can, Love…" Colleen grinned as she braced for the burst of speed.

Hunter smiled back as he kicked into his top speed. The others only held on as they flew along behind the retriever. Six blocks wasn't far, but with the situation they were currently dealing with, time was not something they could afford to waste.

Hunter began to see flashing lights coming up as well as cautionary tape encompassing the street, blocking the rest of the way. Remembering Master's message, it had to be the junkyard. Without warning, Hunter put on his brakes making the others crash into his back.

"AH!" Hunter, Colleen and Exile yelped as the sudden stop slung them forward making Shag land on top of them.

"Blimey, 'untie, a bloody warnin' would 'ave 'elped…!" Colleen said as her head poked out of Shag's fur.

"Da, you are needing brake sound, comrade…" Exile followed up as he emerged.

"Reah…" Shag groaned in agreement.

"Sorry guys, if I didn't stop, I would've passed it up…" Hunter said as he pointed to the scene a few feet away.

A few officers were still on the scene along with what appeared to be an animal control transport vehicles. The others dusted themselves off and approached the caution tape to see if they could get anyone's attention.

Captain Heinz von Gluck had stood back to observe the horrible scene for probably the hundredth time that night. He had never seen such an example of human cruelty towards so many innocent creatures. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes when he noticed a blurry group standing on the edge of the security line.

"Halt! Wer sind Sie?" (Stop! Who are you?) Captain von Gluck barked.

Hunter ducked under the security tape coming into the captain's vision clearer. Colleen, Exile, and Shag were close behind.

"Die Road Rovers… sind Sie über die Szene?" (The Road Rovers… are you over this scene?) Hunter asked.

"Ja, ich bin Kapitän Heinz von Gluck. Wie Sie sehen können, haben wir damit beschäftigt. Was führt Sie nach etwas klein wie diese?" (Yes, I am Captain Heinz von Gluck. As you can see, we've been busy. What brings you out for something small like this?) Captain von Gluck asked.

"Wir haben für eines unserer Mitglieder gesucht und glauben, dass er hier gewesen. Mit Ihrer Erlaubnis, möchten wir, um die Szene zu suchen," (We've been searching for one of our members and believe he's been here. With your permission, we would like to search the scene) Colleen requested.

"Nun, Tatort-Techniker gerade verlassen. Die einzigen, die noch hier sind die Tiersteuerooffiziere. Gehen Sie voran," (Well, crime scene techs just left. The only ones still here are the animal control officers. Go on ahead.) Captain von Gluck said, giving the go-ahead to the canines.

"Danke," (Thank you) Exile said.

With a nod of acceptance, Captain von Gluck went back to his paperwork. The remaining Rovers wandered past the rusted gate only to freeze in shock at the horrendous conditions. There were at least twenty dogs of all sorts being treated by the remaining animal control officers amongst the stinking heaps of garbage.

Colleen immediately went over to one of the officers treating a bad leg wound on a German shepherd to offer whatever help she could.

"Wow ... hätte nie gedacht, ich würde die Straße Rovers wie diese zu erfüllen, "(Wow… never thought I'd meet the Road Rovers like this) the officer said.

"Es tut mir leid für die Umstände auch. Können wir Ihnen helfen? Diese armen Lieben müssen zum Tierarzt zu bekommen," (I'm sorry for the circumstances as well. Can we help? These poor dears need to get to the vet) Colleen said.

"Wir brauchen alle Hilfe, die wir jetzt bekommen kann ... dieses ist bereit, in der van gestellt werden. Mehrere andere auf der anderen Seite im triage," (We need all the help we can get right now… this one is ready to be put in the van. Several others are on the other side in triage) the officer replied picking up the German shepherd gently.

Colleen motioned her head for the others to pitch in where they could. Mangled and torn ears and tails along with broken bones and lacerations were nothing compared to broken spirit in every single one of the tortured dogs' eyes. It became more real to the rest of the Rovers that the look that they would catch glimpses of on their Doberman comrade's face was this very same look. Brokenness… not arrogance…

As Exile loaded the last dog into the van, a Great Dane, large drops of rain began to slowly fall. Shag rustled through his storage compartments again and pulled out a few large umbrellas for everyone. As the van pulled away, the Rovers turned back to the ominous scene.

"_**If Blitz came back here, he had to have a reason apart from the obvious… maybe something in that shack could tell us why…"**_ Hunter pondered.

"Those poor things… I can't imagine wha' they've 'ad to endure," Colleen said as she leaned into Hunter's chest.

"Da… makes it much sadski thinking of comrade…" Exile said.

"I agree. Why don't we see what's in that shack? We could get back on the trail once we're dried off," Hunter said.

Everyone nodded as they entered the tattered, rusty building. To their utter shock, they were greeted with a scene they couldn't have even imagined in their worst nightmares. Stacks of plain manila folders stuffed with pictures of dogs in various stages of torture cluttered the desk and table within the small shack. Dust and the smell of mildew and blood nearly gagged them.

"Wh-where are we…?" Colleen said trembling as she noticed the dried blood stains on the floor.

"It is looking like doggie nightmareski…" Exile said as he scanned the rest of the room.

Shag whimpered as the rusted ties and chains clinked together from disturbance. It sent shivers down his spine thinking of Blitz tied down and being mangled like the others.

"Guys…" Hunter said as he stared ahead to something attached to the wall.

"Wha' is it, Love?" Colleen asked softly.

"Look…" Hunter said solemnly.

It was a bulletin board covered in more of the faded snapshots similar to what littered the other surfaces, but these were labeled with a foreboding title: Beste Arbeit (Best Work)

"Beste Arbeit… wha' does tha' mean?" Colleen wondered.

"Hang on…" Hunter said as he scanned the words with the translator.

"Beste Arbeit… translation… Best Work…" the digitized voice spoke from the device.

"Best workski…? Not even KGB did this badski…" Exile said as the terrified looks of the dogs in the pictures stared back at him.

"And to think… so many of them died here…" Colleen said running her fingers over a few of the pictures.

"Blitz was lucky… hey… what's that on the door…?" Hunter said as something caught his eye.

"Thatski, comrade…?" Exile asked as he removed a small white card from the back of the door.

It was the back of another photo, but someone had written on the back of it. Exile could swear he could recognize the writing but couldn't be sure. He handed the photo to Hunter who immediately flipped it over and gasped in shock.

"No…" Hunter whispered as tears filled his eyes again.

"Oh…" Colleen squeaked.

Shag tilted his head in curiosity almost asking, "What is it?"

Hunter turned the picture around to reveal the horrific picture of a Doberman pup covered in blood with pieces of its now mangled ears and all but two inches or so of its tail. Its wide eyes reflected the betrayal and terror that happened at the moment this tortuous event was taking place. Hunter looked at the note on the back and scanned it with the translator.

"Das war meine Hölle... translation... this was my hell..."the translator recited.

" Blitz… this… this is…no…" Hunter realized as he looked at the picture again.

"Blimey, gents, look over 'ere…" Colleen said bringing everyone's attention to a gaping hole in the back wall.

"Whatski…?" Exile asked.

"This hole… it looks like it 'appened recently…" Colleen said as she noticed a familiar pattern.

"Yeah… and this building is steel…so…" Hunter began.

"Only comrade can bite through metalski…!" Exile exclaimed.

"Exactly and look where the hole is… its right under these chains… he rescued someone…" Hunter realized.

"That means 'e did't come 'ere for vengeance…" Colleen added.

"He come to do goodski… and he did not be killing bad men…" Exile noted.

"True… like he did enough to get his point across and moved on…" Hunter said.

"Da… but whereski…?" Exile asked.

Little did they know their Doberman comrade was closer than they realized. Blitz continued a slow and steady pace back towards the mansion. He couldn't put everything he was feeling into words, but one concept was prevalent… he felt complete. For the first time in so long, he felt like the joyful, exuberant dog that he was before. He knew that there was still the issue with Master and the other Rovers, but he no longer felt the overbearing sense of dread.

"_I hope Master von't be too upset vith me for running off…" Blitz thought._

"_You know he cares about you a lot, right?" 'Orel' answered._

"_Ja… *sigh* I can only hope for dhe best…" Blitz reasoned as the iron fence at the back of the property came into view._

Blitz ducked back behind the boysenberry bushes and opened the secret hatch that led to the transport tube back to HQ. He slung his duffel off his shoulder so he climbed back down. Suddenly, a soft glow caught his eye in the darkness. It was nearly two in the morning. Who could possibly be awake at this hour?

"_A quick check couldn't hurt…" Blitz thought as he dropped his duffel into the hatch and secured back into the ground._

The inky blackness still giving him plenty of cover, he crept over to where the soft glow was coming from. He knew it was the den beside the main foyer, which only made him grow more curious.

The pale orange-yellow glow emanating from the fireplace bathed the room in a dim comforting light. Blitz scanned the scene to find his former master sitting in his accustomed chair staring into the flames. The Madame was sitting down on the floor looking down at something. Blitz panned down to see Eva sleeping soundly with her stuffed rabbit tucked under her arm snuggled against….

"_Muzzle…? Nein… dhat means…" Blitz noticed in shock._

Blitz looked frantically around the room only to confirm his suspicions. Master was seated across from the Chancellor watching his tablet and smiling down at Muzzle.

"_If Meister is here dhat means dhe odhers are out looking for me…" Blitz thought._

His mind ran in a thousand directions until he looked back at Eva and Muzzle. His eyes narrowed as he pouted to himself.

"_And vhat does Muzzle mean by cuddling vith MY Eva…? She's my girl…" Blitz said with a low growl._

Blitz's shadow shifted against the window causing Muzzle's head to shoot in his direction. Blitz felt sweat dripping down his back. The Rottweiler was far from slow when it came to canine instincts. Blitz froze in place to keep his shadow still. He must have heard him too.

"_Please… please lay back down, Muzzle…" Blitz prayed._

Muzzle's eyes darted around the room before slowly laying back down around Eva's sleeping form. Blitz heaved a silent sigh of relief. Slowly, he stepped away from the window and around the dark side of the mansion.

Blitz pressed his hand into his chest trying to take quiet breaths. His heart was pounding in his chest and ears. He sank to his knees beside a row of hedges trimmed in decorative lights. It was true that he wanted to let Master Shepherd he was alright, but the guilt of causing him so much worry made him fearful of being cast out by the other Rovers.

Unbeknownst to him, a figure was approaching him from behind. The sense that he was not alone began to become palatable to the Doberman as he turned his gaze to see the unexpected guest. Blitz turned to scramble away to make a run for the transportation pod back to HQ until he heard a voice that made him almost stop breathing.

"Blitzen, ich bin es, Plätzchen, "(Blitzen, it is me, Cookie) the sweet voice of the mansion's head chef announced.

"Plätzchen...? " (Cookie...?) the Doberman questioned, finally finding strength to speak.

Cookie nodded gently, reaching her hand out for him. Blitz's heart slowed down as he took hold of the soft warm grasp. Before he could brace for it, Cookie pulled him into a tight embrace before pushing him back with a snort of her nose. She pinched her nostrils closed as she looked at the Doberman with a slightly disapproving gaze.

"Oh, was hast du da eingelassen? Sie müssen über ein Bad. Komm herein ..." (Oh dear... Blitzen... what have you gotten into? You need a bath. Come inside...) Cookie said with her usual mothering tone.

Blitz dropped his head as a child not wanting to listen to their parents would before catching the strong sweaty musk dripping off of him.

"_Eww... she's right. A bath vould help... vait... no I need to get back to HQ..." Blitz argued silently._

"Plätzchen, ich... ich kann nicht kommen... Meister...er...er immer noch," (Cookie... I... I can't come in... Meister... he... he still...) Blitz said with a slight trembling of his lip.

"Ich werde es später behandeln. Ich lasse mein Liebling, Blitzen, Gefriert außen. Jetzt, im Inneren zu kommen und wir können Ihnen aufgeräumt," (I'll handle it later. I'm not letting my darling Blitzen freeze outside. Now, come inside and we can get you cleaned up) Cookie said holding the door to the warm inviting kitchen open.

The yeasty smell of bread dough and the sharp sweet bite of the boysenberry jam drew the Doberman inside without a second thought. Cookie watched with a satisfied smile as she gently closed the door behind him. As she turned to look at her beloved friend, she noticed the cuts and swelling that covered his body from the night's events.

"Blitzen, was mit dir passiert? Du siehst schrecklich," (Blitzen, what happened to you? You look horrible) Cookie said as she ran her fingers over a large gash on his arm.

"Danke… habe dich auch vermisst, Plätzchen, "(Thanks... missed you too, Cookie...) Blitz said sarcastically.

" Nicht bedeutet, zu unhöflich, liebe klingen ... Ich glaube, einer meiner Kräuterbäder werden Ihnen helfen," (Not meaning to sound rude, dear... I think one of my herbal baths will help you) Cookie said as she marched him across her kitchen.

"Plätzchen..." (Cookie...) Blitz whined.

"Nicht in diesem Ton mit mir zu machen nicht, Blitzen ... nun, weitergehen. Ich bin in einer Minute wieder," (Don't make that tone with me, Blitzen... now, go on. I'll be there in a minute) Cookie reprimanded.

Blitz heaved a sigh of mock annoyance, but smiled gratefully. He was here now so he might as well.

The washroom was right next to the main kitchen so no one would see him. It wasn't a normal washroom like most homes would have. It was actually a special room Cookie had furnished with a large spa tub along with her specialty herbal remedies that worked wonders.

The intoxicating smell of fresh lavender and vanilla extracts filled his nose, making his forget about his fears for a moment. The soreness of his body was beginning to catch up with him as he peeled his outer shirt off. He just kept to the undershirt and his boxer shorts as he turned the hot water tap on and adjusted the temperature.

Cookie heard the water being turned on. She could act now. Blitz wouldn't hear her walk by and become concerned. She tiptoed down the hall and knocked on Alaric's bedroom door. She heard the butler's weary footsteps approach the door as the handle began to move.

" Plätzchen...?" (Cookie..?) Alaric said groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

" Es tut mir leid für Sie aufwachen, Alaric. Es ist wichtig. Komm mit mir ..." (I'm sorry for waking you, Alaric. It is important. Come with me...) Cookie whispered.

Alaric could sense the urgency in Cookie's voice. He grabbed his robe and flung it around his shoulders as he followed her down the hall to the washroom. He heard the sound of the running water along with the sound of someone entering the tub.

" Plätzchen, der ist ...?" (Cookie, who is..?) Alaric began to ask.

Cookie put her hand over his mouth to silence him. She opened the door as silently as she could to reveal the Doberman's presence. Blitz's ears were barely poking out of the tub as the hot water swirled around him. Alaric had to silence a gasp of surprise as he started trembling in excitement.

" Er ist nach Hause gekommen, Alaric. Gehen und lassen die Kanzlerin wissen. Ich werde Blitz von hier zu behandeln," (He's come home, Alaric. Go and let the Chancellor know. I'll handle Blitz from here.) Cookie said with happy tears in her eyes.

"Ja...! Sofort...! Das ist wunderbar!" (Yes... ! Right away...! This is wonderful!) Alaric said as his adrenaline carried him down the hallway.

Cookie entered the steam-filled room and shut and locked the door quietly. She tiptoed over to the table and poured a milky white liquid into a large bowl releasing a strong wave of peppermint through the room. Blitz inhaled the comforting aroma as he raised his head out of the hot water. Cookie grabbed a bunch of dried lavender just trying to act as casual as possible. She turned towards the tub and set the bowl on the small stool next to the tub.

"Es tut uns leid, dass es so lange, Blitzen. Ich konnte nicht feststellen, dass Pfefferminzseife hielt ich für Sie so hatte ich zu schüren eine weitere schnelle Charge," (Sorry for taking so long, Blitzen. I couldn't find that peppermint soap I kept for you so I had to whip up another quick batch) Cookie said as she reached for a washcloth.

" Hmm ...? Oh ... du meinst du, dass rund gehalten ...?" (Hmm...? Oh... you mean you kept that around...?) Blitz responded.

Cookie poured a fair amount of the pearly fluid into the hot bath making Blitz sink back down into the relaxing warmth.

" Ich habe immer die Hoffnung, Sie wieder zu uns kommen und hier sind Sie gehalten," (I've always held the hope you would come back to us and here you are.) Cookie said as she swirled the mix in the water.

Blitz looked down with a shamed look on his face. It didn't have time to sink in as a tingling sensation began behind his right ear. His leg twitched slightly in habitual reaction as his canine instinct lapsed momentarily. Cookie enjoyed the familiar touch of the Doberman's soft fur as she extended his arm to reveal the bad gash.

" Ich hätte nie gedacht, wie sehr ich es verpasst hier. Nach Meister schickte mich weg ... Ich habe versucht, zu vergessen ..." (I never realized how much I missed it here. After Master sent me away... I tried to forget...) Blitz said.

" Es ist nicht dasselbe gewesen um hier seitdem. Eva hat dich so sehr vermisst. Sie hat auch nicht viel geschlafen," (It hasn't been the same around here since then. Eva has missed you so much. She hasn't slept much either) Cookie said as she poured some rubbing alcohol in another small bowl with some strips of cloth.

" Ich erinnere mich noch an den Blick auf ihrem Gesicht ... *sigh* GAAHH!" (I still remember the look on her face... *sigh* GAAHH!) Blitz said until the pain in his arm shook him from his thoughts.

Cookie pressed the alcohol-soaked strips against the wound making the Doberman's body tense up in pain. After a moment, the pain subsided and she was able to continue cleaning it. Blitz remained silent as she worked until she had wrapped it in clean gauze.

" Nun abgetrocknet zu werden. Sie müssen sich im Obergeschoss Kopf," (Now, get dried off. You need to head upstairs.) Cookie said matter-of-factly as she handed him a warm towel.

" Was ?! Aber Meister ... er ..." (WHAT?! But Master... he'll...) Blitz raised his voice in shock at Cookie's statement.

" Ich sagte ... Ich werde alles tun könnte die Kanzlerin neben handhaben ... ... wenn Sie nicht wirklich wollen, um ihn zu sehen ... warum haben Sie ihn immer noch Meister nennen ...?" (I said... I'll handle anything the Chancellor might do... besides... if you didn't really want to see him... why do you still call him Master...?) Cookie said with a smile.

Blitz froze. She was right. No matter what had happened he still loved the Chancellor and his family with all his heart. His hands trembled part from cold and part from nerves as he emerged from the tub and wrapped the large towel around his shoulders. Cookie cupped his face in her hands and wiped the tears that were forming in his eyes away.

" Es wird gut sein, Blitzen. Würde eine Snack helfen?" (It will be just fine, Blitzen. Would a snack help?) Cookie suggested.

Blitz thought a moment and with a sheepish smile gave her a nod. To refuse any of Cookie's goodies was blasphemy to everyone in the house. It was like she sprinkled magic in everything she made.

"Gut ... kommen in die Küche, wenn Sie gekleidet sind ..." (Good... come along into the kitchen when you're dressed...) Cookie said as she left.

Meanwhile, the Chancellor was still sitting in his armchair in front of the fire. Heidi had settled on a cushion next to Eva and Muzzle. Master Shepherd was keeping an eye on his tablet, waiting for news from the Rovers.

"Kanzler, ein Wunder geschehen!" (Chancellor, a miracle has happened!) Alaric's voice burst in from the foyer.

Eva stired a bit from her snuggled spot against the Rottweiler on the floor before settling back in after some coaxing from her mother.

"Alaric, halten Sie bitte ruhig. Eva schläft," (Alaric, please keep quiet. Eva is asleep) Heidi said.

"Ich entschuldige mich, Madame, aber ich bin ... Ich bin so aufgeregt, ich ... ich kann nicht einmal it out ..." (I do apologize, Madame, but I'm... I'm so excited I... I can't even get it out...) Alaric said as he shook all over.

"Über was, Alaric ...? Was könnten Sie so erregbar diese spät in der Nacht?" (Over what, Alaric...? What could have you so excitable this late at night?) The Chancellor asked, standing to his feet.

"Er ist hier ..." (He's here...) Alaric said with a broad smile.

"Wer...?" (Who...?) Heidi asked.

Master noticed the gleam in Alaric's eyes. Could it be...? He tapped the translator app on his tablet so he could speak.

"Es ist Blitz ... nicht wahr ...?" (It's Blitz... isn't it...?) Master asked with an air of certainty.

" Ja ... ja es ist. Plätzchen fand ihn außerhalb der Villa ... wie er noch Kontrolle über jeden. Sie bekam ihn hinein, um ihn sauber zu machen. Er sah ein wenig rau. Meister, er ist hier. Er ist endlich zu Hause!" (Yes... yes it is. Cookie found him outside the mansion... like he was still checking on everyone. She got him inside to clean him up. He looked a bit rough. Master, he's here. He's finally home!) Alaric said bouncing in his place.

"Blitz..." Master and the Chancellor said with tearful smiles.

"Wo ist er, Alaric?" (Where is he, Alaric?) The Chancellor asked.

"Unten in Plätzchens Waschraum ..." (Downstairs in Cookie's washroom...) Alaric answered.

"Ich muss ihn sehen ..." (I've got to see him...) The Chancellor said determined as he began to walk out of the room.

Before he got very far however, he felt a delicate hand on his shoulder. He turned back in surprise to find his dear wife stopping him.

"Was ist los, Liebling?" (What is it, darling?) The Chancellor asked in confusion.

"Johann, auf ihn warten ... lassen Sie ihn zu dir kommen ..." (Johann, wait for him... let him come to you...) Heidi said softly.

"Aber er ist ..." (But he's...) The Chancellor began.

"Ich weiß, meine Liebe, aber mit allem, was er durchgemacht hat, könnte es am besten sein, ihn nicht so plötzlich zu konfrontieren," (I know, dear, but with all he's been through, it might be best not to confront him so suddenly) Heidi explained.

"Du ... du hast recht, mein kostbares Frau. Ich ... ich muss nur um ihm zu sagen, wie falsch ich war ... Ich will ihn zurück nach Hause," (You... you are right, my precious wife. I... I just need to tell him how wrong I was...I want him back home) The Chancellor said, embracing his wife.

"Ich weiß, Johann. Wir werden ..." (I know, Johann. We will...) Heidi said.

"The fact that Blitz is even here tells a great deal... I believe you will see a very different Doberman. I think he wants to see you as bad as you want to see him..." Master said.

"I hope you are right, my friend," The Chancellor said as they sat back down.

Downstairs, Blitz was waiting with baited breath at the prep counter in the center of the kitchen. He felt the saliva pooling in the sides of his mouth as the smell of boysenberry jam and cinnamon-sugar dough filled his nose. Cookie had been in the middle of preparing her famous boysenberry-filled doughnuts when she found him outside.

The baseball-sized pastries were turning a golden brown as they floated in the hot oil. Blitz almost couldn't stand it. He remembered back when he woudl return home very late in the night and Cookie would be up preparing the next morning's goodies. She always made him one special of whatever she was currently making. These doughnuts were his favorite. It was like she knew about his secret life before the Chancellor did and always had a treat for him.

The smell of said treats knocked him out of his memory as he looked down to see two of the pastry spheres dusted in powdered sugar and drizzled in honey. The Doberman swallowed the saliva puddle in the back of his throat as he reached for a fork. Cookie just smiled as Blitz slowly dug in and savored every sugary morsel.

Cookie smiled sweetly as the fork clinked against the plate as Blitz licked the sugar off his fingers. She picked the plate up to put in the sink when Alaric knocked against the doorframe that led out to the hallway.

"Plätzchen, kann ich reinkommen?" (Cookie, may I come in?) Alaric asked.

"Natürlich Alaric ..." (Of course, Alaric...) Cookie answered.

Alaric entered and paused a moment, unsure of the Doberman's reaction. Blitz didn't even flinch. He looked joyful to see the family butler that he remembered so very well. Alaric would often take him for walks downtown when the Chancellor was extremely busy. He would always take him with him when he went to the barber shop and get him a new chew toy on the way home.

"Blitz ...? Oh, schauen dich ... du bist hier ... Oh mein lieber Freund Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst," (Blitz...? Oh my, look at you... you're here... Oh my dear friend I have missed you so much) Alaric said as he embraced the large canine's shoulders.

"Alaric! Ich habe es hier so sehr vermisst!" (Alaric! I've missed it here so much!) Blitz said as he embraced the man tighter.

Being a Cano-Sapien, Blitz had become much stronger than when he was in his four-legged form. Alaric felt the tight, albeit affectionate, constriction around his lungs depriving him of much eeded oxygen.

"Blitz ... Ich kann nicht atmen ..." (Blitz... I can't... breathe) Alaric choked out.

"Oops! Es tut mir leid, Alaric. Ich glaube, ich vergesse immer, wie stark ich bin ..." (Oops! I'm sorry, Alaric. Guess I keep forgetting how strong I am...) Blitz said as he released his grasp.

"Nichts passiert, Blitz ..." (No harm done, Blitz...) Alaric answered.

"Nun Blitzen ... sind Sie bereit?" (Now, Blitzen... are you ready?) Cookie asked.

Blitz swallowed a bit of nervousness as he closed his eyes. He took in a deep breath as he slowly nodded his head. The snack helped calm him down, but he still felt a thick wall against his chest.

"Bereit für das, was ...?" (Ready for what...?) Alaric asked, unaware of the earlier agreement.

"Alaric, ich will Meister zu sehen," (Alaric, I want to see Master) Blitz revealed.

The room grew quiet. Nothing could be heard save for the crackling of the fire in the kiln behind Cookie. Alaric's face had frozen in a shocked disposition. Blitz gulped down a few tears, thinking that Alaric was about to bear bad news of his request. Suddenly, Alaric began to laugh in excitement as he embraced the canine again, only this time Blitz was the one needing oxygen.

"Oh Blitz! Das ist das, was ich so gehofft. Master will dich so sehr schlecht zu sehen," (Oh Blitz! That is what I was so hoping for. Master wants to see you so very badly) Alaric revealed as he released his grip.

"Er ... er tut ...?" (He... he does...?) Blitz said in shock.

"Ja ... er wartet auf dich ... er wollte hier herunter zu kommen, als ich ihm sagte, dass Sie hier waren, aber er wollte nicht, dass Sie konfrontiert fühlen. Bitte ..." (Yes... he's waiting for you... he wanted to come down here when I told him you were here, but he didn't want to make you feel confronted. Please...) Alaric said as he began to leave into the hallway.

To Cookie's surprise, Blitz followed Alaric willingly out of the kitchen. Before he disappeared, he turned back and picked Cookie up in a tight hug.

"Vielen Dank, Plätzchen... für alles," (Thank you, Cookie... for everything) Blitz said as he set her back down.

"Nie ein Problem für meine Blitzen ... viel Glück," (Never a problem for my Blitzen... good luck) Cookie replied.

Blitx smiled as he entered the dark hallway that led upstairs. He felt tingles of excitement and fear causing some of his fur to raise up a bit.

"_Meister... vants to see me...? Has he missed me? But vhy is everyvun acting like dhis...? I need to stop vurrying. I'm dhis close..." Blitz thought._

"_Exactly..." 'Orel' said in agreement._

"_I nevah tought I vould miss being me dhis bad..." Blitz answered himself._

"_One ting, Blitzy..." 'Orel' said._

"_Ja...?" Blitz urged._

"_Don't let anyting stop you... evah..." 'Orel' encouraged as he faded into his rightful place._

Blitz smiled as the dim light from the den illuminated the dark hallways. This was it. The moment of truth...

The sound of footsteps caused the Chancellor's heart to begin to beat at a hurried pace. It sounded like more than one person walking along the hallway tiles. Heidi gripped her husband's hand as Master stood to the side awaiting to see if the Doberman would appear. Alaric entered the room, but Blitz paused a moment as a wave of nerves hit his stomach. He took in a deep breath and slowly rounded the corner of the doorframe.

A gasp of surprise came from Heidi as the Doberman slowly walked into the room. The Chancellor looked at him with a blank expression. Blitz felt his heart stop. Was he wrong? Did the Chancellor still hate him? Before he allowed himself to think such things, he saw tears falling down the Chancellor's face.

"Blitz..." The Chancellor said as he opened his arms up.

"Meister..." Blitz responded as he ran into the Chancellor's embrace.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you..." The Chancellor sobbed into the Doberman's ear.

Blitz couldn't say anything. He never thought he would hear those words. He returned his former master's embrace as tears of relief ran down his face. The Chancellor pulled away and ran the back of his hand over Blitz's head as he always had done. Master Shepherd stood quietly as the family scene played out.

Eva stretched out against Muzzle letting out a soft yawn, catching Blitz's ear. He turned his head to see Muzzle trying his best not to disturb the young girl for wanting to greet the Doberman. Blitz knealt down and picked Eva up from the floor and hugged her close. Muzzle got up and went to stand by Master Shepherd so Blitz could sit down with his family. The Rottweiler nuzzled the Doberman's leg, letting him know he was glad he was alright. Blitz found it strange for Muzzle to behave in such a way towards him, but he would ask questions later.

Blitz sat on his former dog bed and leaned against the stone hearth allowing the little girl to continue her slumber. The Chancellor and Heidi took their accustomed seats reveling in a usual scene that had been long denied. No more words were spoken. The family silently rejoiced as Blitz began to fall asleep himself, cradling Eva in his arms. Master Shepherd and Muzzle shared a happy smile as they moved out to the foyer.

"Well, Muzzle... looks like we need to call the others back in..." Master Shepherd said as he tapped the Comm-Tag app on his tablet.

Muzzle gave a happy bounce as he turned back to see the reunited family peacefully asleep in front of the fire.

As the rain continued its heavy drizzle, the rest of the Rovers were at a loss for where to go next. Any scent that Hunter could have followed was so muddled it would probably lead them nowhere. Blitz didn't leave any other clues apart from the cryptic note on the back of the photo.

"_**Where did you go, Blitz?**_" Hunter thought.

"It doesn't make sense...why would Blitz leave if he obviously wanted these 'orrible blokes caught?" Colleen said as she looked at more photos.

"It is not making any... I would be thinking him to be staying to be sureski..." Exile added.

"Reah, rararararara rara..." Shag agreed expressing the odd behavior of the Doberman.

Hunter remained silent as he looked out the door that led out to the junkyard. The rain continued to make the puddles outside grow outlining the ridges that were in the soil. Hunter focused in as familiar shapes began to form outside the door. It looked like...

"Hey, Rovers, look here..." Hunter said calling everyone's attention to the ground.

"Blimey, those look like..." Colleen said noticing a familiar design.

"Road Rover boots... see logo in heelski..." Exile said, pointing out the canine head inside a circle imprint.

"Blitz must have run out after calling the paramedics," Hunter surmised.

Before they could follow this new trail, Hunter's Comm-Tag began to blink, but instead of the foreboding red it was flashing green. Green meant non-critical information. Hunter pressed the receive button on the back to allow Master to talk.

"Rovers...report back to the mansion..." Master said in a calm tone.

"HUH?" Everyone answered confused.

"But Master..." Hunter began.

"Easy, Rovers... come on back... your search is over," Master said.

"Master... Blitz...?" Colleen stammered.

"He's here..." Master said with a smiling tone.

"He's what...?" Hunter asked not processing what was being said.

"You heard right, Hunter. Blitz is here... safe...I'll explain more when you get here...You're good dogs..." Master said as the transmission ended.

Hunter pressed the tag again to cut off the static. They all gave one another confused and shocked looks.

"Why would ‚e go back to the mansion? Oh blimey, I've go' a ‚eadache..." Colleen said as she rubbed her temples.

"Well... Master said he would explain when we got back... let's get going, Rovers," Hunter said as they exited the metal shack.

*beepbeep* *beepbeep* *beepbeep*

"What is being thatski?" Exile asked at the peculiar sound.

"That's weird... it's my text message sound..." Hunter said as he pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket.

Hunter opened the message and saw that it was from Master and a photo was attached. Hunter pressed the file and smiled as the image opened.

"Wha' is it, Love?" Colleen asked.

Hunter turned his phone around to show the others what had been sent to him. Master had taken a picture of Blitz curled around Eva sound asleep with a content smile on his face.

"Awwwww..." the other Rovers cooed.

The trek back to the mansion was filled with excitement and relief knowing that their Doberman teammate was safe and sound. Upon arriving, Alaric let them back in as quietly as he could without disturbing the family. The Rovers poked their heads in to see the endearing scene. They gathered around Master Shepherd and Muzzle, not making a sound to ruin the moment. Alaric tapped Master Shepherd on the shoulder and motioned for the group to follow him.

" Es ist sehr spät, Herr, lassen Sie mich Ihnen zeigen, im Obergeschoss. Sie alle brauchen etwas Ruhe," (It is very late, sir, let me show you upstairs. You all need some rest.) Alaric said.

Master nodded as he motioned for the other Rovers to follow.

"Master, what happened with Blitz and the Chancellor?" Hunter asked.

"Da... there are being many wonderings..." Exile said, confused over the whole situation.

"Ha-ha... I think its best if we wait till in the morning for explanations, Hunter. Let's just say... I think we will meet a new Blitz in the morning," Master said.


	7. Welcome Home

The early morning sunbeams glimmered along the rain-soaked ground of the mansion's lawn making it shine like diamonds. The sky was beginning to turn bright shades of pink and purple, heralding the new day. The darkness of the previous night was fading into a glorious autumn morning. Golden light began to envelop the den where a reunited family was still comfortably sleeping.

Blitz had shifted during the night to lay with his back to the fire place keeping Eva close to his chest. The little girl hadn't woken once during the night for the first time since her beloved guardian had gone. The Chancellor and the Madame were covered with blankets in their respective armchairs smiling peacefully in their slumber.

As the sun grew over the horizon, the light from outside began to saturate the room. The contrasting brightness caused Blitz's eyes to close tighter in reaction. A soft groan escaped the Doberman's throat as he groggily opened his eyes. He blinked several times to clear his vision as he took in his surroundings.

"_**Vhere… vhere am I?**_" Blitz thought as he realized he wasn't in a normal spot.

He looked down and saw Eva still sound asleep in his arms. He saw the Chancellor and the Madame asleep in their chairs.

"_**How… vhy am I here…?**_" Blitz questioned himself in a bit of a panic.

As Eva snuggled back into him, the memory of the previous night began flooding back. He saw the smile on the Chancellor's face and knew he wasn't dreaming. The Chancellor had welcomed him back home. He was home!

"_**Home… I'm home…**_" Blitz thought with a smile as he hugged Eva tighter.

Blitz's ear twitched as he heard shifting coming from the Chancellor's chair. He let out a tired yawn as he stretched to sit up straight. It set off a chain reaction that Blitz found a bit amusing seeing the Madame follow suit and feeling Eva begin to stir and stretch.

"Ach die lieber…" (Oh dear…) The Chancellor said as he yawned.

"Mama…" Eva whimpered as she sat up from her cuddled position against Blitz's chest, still half-asleep.

"Es ist in Ordnung, Eva," (It's alright, Eva.) Heidi said softly as she yawned.

"Guck mal, wer hier ist, Eva…" (Look who's here, Eva) The Chancellor said as he pointed to the form holding her close.

Eva looked up and opened her eyes wide. Blitz smiled seeing her face light up for joy.

"Wackeln!" (Wiggles!) Eva squealed happily.

The Chancellor and Heidi laughed as the little girl threw her tiny arms around the Doberman's neck. Blitz felt her happy tears soaking through his shirt. It felt like seeing his own child again as he held her tightly to his chest.

"Eva, seine Ordnung. Ich bin hier… Ich bin hier…" (Eva, its alright. I'm here… I'm here…) Blitz soothed.

"Ich habe dich so vermisst," (I missed you so much.) Eva sniffled as Blitz dried her eyes with the back of his hand.

"Wir alle haben…" (We all have...) Heidi said as she got to the floor on her knees to hug the Doberman.

"Ich habe euch alle so sehr vermisst, aber ich weiß, es war meine Schuld..." (I've missed you all so much, but I know it was my fault…) Blitz said.

"Nein. Blitz, ich will nicht zu hören, Sie so etwas sagen. Ich habe Ihnen weg, bevor auch dass Sie zu erklären. Ich war der Narr. Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir das verzeihen," (No. Blitz, I do not want to hear you saying anything like that. I sent you away before even letting you explain. I was the fool. I hope you can forgive me for that.) The Chancellor said, looking the canine in the eyes.

"Ich habe nie gehasst, Meister. Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte mit Ihnen dann gesprochen haben. Aber ich glaube, ich hatte viel mehr los ist dann," (I never hated you, Master. I only wished I could have talked with you then. But I guess I had a lot more going on then) Blitz said.

"Tatsächlich ..." (Indeed…) Heidi agreed.

Blitz raised an eyebrow in curiosity at the Madame's remark. Before Heidi could cover her words, a loud growl echoed through the living room. Eva looked up at the Doberman hearing the sound apparently come from him.

"Was war das?" (What was that?) The Chancellor asked in concern.

"Das wäre mein Magen..." (That would be my stomach…) Blitz said with a blush of embarrassment.

"Ich glaube, das Frühstück ist in Ordnung... Komm, Eva. Gehen wir bereiten," (I believe breakfast is in order… Come on, Eva. Let's go get ready.) Heidi said.

"Aber ich möchte mit zu bleiben..." (But I want to stay with…) Eva pouted.

"Eva, Blitz wird auf Sie warten auf das Frühstück. Gehen Sie nun mit Mama und mich anziehe," (Eva, Blitz will be waiting on you at breakfast. Now, go with Mama and get dressed) The Chancellor urged his little girl.

Heidi got up and reached her arms out for her daughter. Eva was hesitant to leave her guardian's embrace. Blitz playfully tossed the little girl into the air and looked her right in her eyes.

"Eva, ich werde hier sein. Ich verspreche, und…" (Eva, I'll be here. I promise and…) Blitz said seriously as he whispered the rest of his sentence in her ear.

Eva smiled broadly as she grabbed hold of her mother. With all her might, she pulled her mother down the hall and upstairs.

"Vhat did you tell her?" The Chancellor said as he made his way out of the room with Blitz behind him.

"Vell… I thot I could take her to dhe festival in town aftah breakfast…" Blitz explained.

The Chancellor smiled warmly as he nodded in agreement.

"Blitz…" the Chancellor spoke as they walked.

"Ja, Meister…?" Blitz answered.

"I… I… *sigh* I toht I knew vhat I vould say…" the Chancellor said, his voice cracking.

"About vhat, Meister…?" Blitz questioned.

"Vhen I could talk to you again… I vas so sure I vould know vhat I'd say… but… I don't…" the Chancellor said as a few tears escaped his eyes and ran down his nose.

"I can't pretend I know vhat you vant to tell me, Meister… but you have no idea how much I've missed it here…" Blitz said.

"Neither can I pretend that vhat I did dhat day didn't crush you… I know dhat apologies only go so far…" the Chancellor said.

"Meister, a madman hurt Madame and Eva and tried to take over. If I had come along, I could have stopped him sooner…" Blitz said calmly.

"Blitz… I shouldn't have put the blame for dhat all on you. No vun could have known it vould happen dhen…" the Chancellor said.

Blitz just hung his head, wishing he knew what to say. Suddenly he felt a familiar sensation around his neck. He heard a soft click behind his head as the Chancellor held his face in his hands. Blitz's lifted a hand to felt the silken texture of the special collar that the Chancellor had torn away from his neck. The Doberman looked up into the eyes of his former master as he felt himself being surrounded by the Chancellor's embrace.

"Please, Blitz… I vant you back home… not just for everyvun… but for me. I vant my greatest confidant home…" The Chancellor finally admitted.

"I thot I vould nevah hear dhose vurds…" Blitz said as he returned the embrace.

"Vill you come home?" The Chancellor asked again.

"I vould vant noting bettah, Meister… but…" Blitz began.

"But vhat…?" The Chancellor questioned.

"I can't pretend dhat I don't vant to be a Rovah anymore. I vant to be here like I used to be, but…" Blitz began until the Chancellor closed his mouth with his hand.

"I vasn't meaning you had to be eidher here or dhere… vhy can't it be dhe vay it vas?" The Chancellor said with a warm smile.

"You mean…?" Blitz questioned as he felt his ears perk up.

"Knowing vhere you are vhen you 'disappear' vould help me know dhat meine Blitz is saving odhers..." The Chancellor explained.

"Could you really look at me dhe same vay?" Blitz asked.

"No… but in a good vay… knowing you undahstand everyting I'm saying makes me feel less silly…" The Chancellor said with a laugh.

"Ha-ha! Dhen I guess dhere's noting else to discuss…" Blitz affirmed.

"Gut! Now, I believe I smell Plätzchen's Blachindlas…" The Chancellor said as they made their way to the dining room.

The smelled of buttered pastry and spiced pumpkin made the air almost good enough to eat. Drool was pooling in the back of Blitz's throat. As the pair entered the dining hall, a sudden roar of cheers and applause rung through their ears.

Alaric had gathered all of the household staff together after spreading the glorious news that their beloved canine companion was back home. The Doberman was rushed with hugs and kisses as he was surrounded by the crowd of people. It felt like the Christmas Day he arrived at the mansion only multiplied by thousands. As the noise died down, everyone took their seats as the feast was unveiled.

Typical of German culture, several platters of thinly sliced meat and expertly shaped cubes of cheese were sprinkled amongst the array of holiday pastries and specialties. Blachindlas, Franzbrötchen, Marzipan piglets, poppy seed bread with delectable boysenberry jam, and several varieties of sausages filled out the rest of the table huddling around warm pitchers of apple cider and hot chocolate.

"Glücklicher Herbst an euch alle! Es ist wirklich der glücklichste ich je gekannt habe. Blitz ist zu Hause ... wo er immer gehörte. Ich biete meine tiefste Entschuldigung an alle von euch für das, was ich vor so langer Zeit taten. Vor allem bitte ich um Vergebung von Ihnen und meiner Familie. Wenn es einen von euch, dass hat etwas zu sagen ..." (Happy Autumn to all of you! It is truly the happiest I've ever known. Blitz is home... where he always belonged. I offer my deepest apologies to all of you for what I did so long ago. Most of all I beg forgiveness of you and of my family. If there is one among you that has anything to say...) The Chancellor's speech began.

"Meister, wenn ich darf ...?" (Master, if I may…?) Blitz spoke up as he stood.

"Ja, Blitz…?" (Yes, Blitz…?) The Chancellor answered.

"Ich werde die erste zugeben, dass ist ausgetrieben war schwer für mich sein. Es war jedoch nicht der Tatsache, dass sie entlassen, der mich Schwierigkeiten gab. Um von los für immer behalten, weil ich bin am Verhungern, hat mein Leben war schwer und ich habe viele Versuche hatte, aber, Herr, ich konnte nicht mehr geehrt als Willkommen zu Ihrem Haus wieder und freuen uns auf die Zukunft sein. Ich es wünschen würde keinen anderen Weg. Lassen Sie uns feiern!" (I will be the first to admit that being cast out was hard for me. However, it was not the fact of being dismissed that gave me difficulty. To keep from going on forever because I'm starving, my life has been hard and I have had many trials, but, Master, I could not be more honored than to be welcome to your home again and looking forward to the future. I would wish it no other way. Let us celebrate!) Blitz spoke with an air of confidence and dignity that he had not felt in a very long time.

"Gut gesagt, Blitz…" (Well said, Blitz…) Heidi's voice answered from the hall with little Eva in her arms.

"Hurrah! Hurrah!" the entire room chanted in reply.

Everyone took their seats and the meal began with exuberant joy. Blitz was so in tune with the wonderful food and comfort of home that he did not notice Master Shepherd walk into the dining hall. He had listened from the door to what was taking place between the Chancellor and the restored canine. A warm smile stretched over his face as the feeling of peace washed over his exhausted body. He left the others to sleep as long as they needed since they were out so late.

"Entschuldigen Sie, Professorin Shepherd ...?" (Excuse me, Professor Shepherd…?) a voice came from Master's right as he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Ja…? Oh Alaric…" Master responded as he turned to recognize the face of the butler.

"Bitte besuchen Sie uns. Wir haben mehr als genug ..." (Please join us. We have more than enough...) Alaric said motioning for Master to take part.

Master looked at the translation read-out on his tablet as he activated the voice playback for his response.

"Danke. Ich würde gerne," (Thank you. I would love to.) Master said as he was led to the head of table.

Blitz was happily devouring all the wonderful goodies sitting on the Chancellor's left side and next to Eva. The Doberman kept the little girl occupied because she was so excited that her best friend was back home she couldn't focus on eating. Master quietly slipped beside Eva as his plate was served.

The meal continued on uninterrupted until the table was cleared; leaving the family at the head of the table. As Blitz stood from his chair picking Eva up, he noticed Master Shepherd's presence. Unsure of how to react, Blitz froze in place.

"Master…?" Blitz said as his throat closed in fear.

Master pulled the Doberman into a hug. Blitz relaxed a bit as he put Eva on the floor to return the embrace.

"I'm so glad you're safe, Blitz," Master said releasing him.

"I'm sorry, Meister… I'm sorry for…" Blitz began.

Master held up his hand making Blitz stop talking before answering, "Blitz, we have a lot to talk about, but I see someone who needs some time with you first."

Master looked down to see the little girl clinging to the Doberman's leg looking up at him with bright eyes. Blitz smiled as he picked her back up feeling her arms wrap around his neck again.

"I… I did promise to take her to dhe festival in town aftah breakfast…" Blitz said.

"Go… we can talk with everyone else later…" Master said.

"Danke, Meister…" Blitz said as Eva hugged him tighter.

Meanwhile, the other Rovers were piled up in one room. Hunter and Colleen had the bed; Shag was comfortably curled on the floor with Exile and Muzzle leaning against him snoring lightly. The door to the room was eased open as Master entered the room. Muzzle's ears perked a bit hearing the hinges on the door squeak a bit. Noticing his master, he got up to greet him.

"Hey Scout…" Master said ruffling the Rottweiler's ears.

Master noticed the drawn curtains shielding the sleeping canines from the bright sunlight outside the window. Walking past the footboard of the bed, Master gently pulled the curtains back almost blinding him in the process.

"Bolshoi… who is to be turning lightski on?" Exile's voice groaned behind him.

"Reah… rarara Rara…" Shag mumbled as he tucked his head back inside his fur.

"Uhhhhh… what time is it?" Hunter yawned as he sat up to stretch his back.

"Nearly eleven…" Colleen said looking at the clock hanging on the wall above Shag's head.

"You all had a very long night, Rovers, but you do need to get up sometime," Master said.

"What happened when we got back, Master? Did the Chancellor…?" Hunter began asking.

"He welcomed him back home," Master interjected.

"Tha' is abso-bloomin' wonderful… where is 'e now?" Colleen smiled.

"Da, we are still needing the talking with comrade… last time not so hotski…" Exile said as he stood up.

"Now worries, Rovers. He'll be back later. There's a festival in the center of town going on and he wanted to spend some time with his family, especially little Eva," Master explained.

"She is such a dear," Colleen said remembering the small child cuddled against the Doberman's chest when then came back to the mansion.

"Yeah… so what now, Master?" Hunter asked.

"I suggest you all relax for a while. The cook downstairs told me she would fix you anything you wanted when you came down to the kitchen since breakfast was several hours ago," Master said.

"Where will you be, Master?" Colleen asked.

"The Chancellor has one of the best libraries I've ever seen. If you need me, I'll be there," Master said as he left the room.

"I don't know about you, Rovers, but I'm starvin'…" Hunter said as he tied his boots back on.

"Da… foodski is good idea…" Exile agreed.

Once re-dressed, the Rovers found their way to the mansion's kitchen. The room was abuzz as lunch preparations were well underway. Plätzchen didn't let that inhibit her from providing a luscious spread for the humanoid canines at a back table in the kitchen. She managed to make a compact version of what had been at the earlier meal along with an extra treat of her extra-special boysenberry-filled doughnuts drizzled in honey and dusted in powdered sugar.

Hunter had his translator handy so nothing would be lost across the language barrier. The Rovers were amazed at the provisions as the jovial chef placed the last platter on the table.

"Vielen Dank," (Thank you so much) Hunter spoke into the translator.

"Wo soll man anfangen?" (Where do you start?) Colleen said as everything looked mouth-watering.

"Es sieht einfach lecker!" (It all looks absolutely delicious!) Exile said with enthusiasm.

Plätzchen was beaming with pride as she answered, "Du bist herzlich Willkommen. Starten Sie überall Sie möchten. Zögern Sie nicht, um etwas zu bitten. Freunde meiner Blitzen sind meine Freunde." (You are very welcome. Start anywhere you'd like. Don't hesitate to ask for anything. Friends of my Blitzen are my friends.)

Before they had a chance to start making their choices, a slurping noise came from behind them. Hunter turned around in his chair to see Muzzle chasing a food bowl around the floor. The Rottweiler lifted his head when he noticed he was being watched only to show the front of his muzzle and nose covered in boysenberry jam.

"Is it that good, Muzzle?" Hunter said with a laugh.

A goofy satisfied smile crept across Muzzle face before he tucked back into the delicious food still in the bowl.

As the meal was served, Hunter noticed Colleen barely touching her food. Colleen was never one to refuse food, especially after the past couple days they've been through. Hunter put his fork down as he touched her shoulder.

"Colleen, are you okay?" Hunter asked in concern.

"Da, comrade, you are not doing the eating…?" Exile added.

"Oh… I guess I'm just not 'ungry, gents…" Colleen said as she slumped back in her chair.

"Not hungry…? Colleen, what's on your mind, Sweetheart?" Hunter asked knowing his wife too well.

Colleen felt a wave of tears suddenly fill her eyes. Now that Blitz was safe, she knew a confrontation was in the very near future. The horror of what she said to the Doberman the last time they saw him were beginning to haunt her all over again. Normally, Colleen was a strong-willed and independent personality. Perhaps some saw her as callused or insensitive, but the truth is the English collie had a very big heart. Hunter knew that better than anyone.

"I can't believe… what I said to him last time…" Colleen said as tears ran down her face.

The table was silent as the last conversation with the Doberman flashed through their memory banks. The pain in his eyes, the tearful sobs, and the fierce reaction he had… how was he right now? Was he still angry? Would he even want to speak to them?

"Comrade, Blitz was in much painski… maybe he calm down…?" Exile said trying to ease the tension.

"Maybe… but wha' could I say to 'im aftah tha'…" Colleen said.

"Sweetheart, look at me…" Hunter said in a calm voice, squeezing her hand.

Colleen's bright blue eyes were red and swollen from the constant rubbing. She struggled to look up until she felt the back of Hunter's hand softly lift her head up to meet his love-filled eyes.

"Colleen, we all know Blitz has been through a lot. The best thing we can do right now is show him that we are here for him now," Hunter said.

"Da... Comrade needs pack like any dog…" Exile agreed.

"And it's not going to help him if you are so hungry you can't give him all your attention…" Hunter said.

Colleen looked down at her plate and gave a nod of acknowledgement. She picked her fork up and took a few bites. The food was delicious making her stomach yearn for more. Hopefully, all would be well later.

"_Please… please forgive me, Blitz…" Colleen thought as she sipped on her mug._

After the Rovers finished their meal, they thanked the kitchen staff and headed down the hall. Since Blitz would most likely be gone for a while, the Rovers headed out to the backyard. Relaxing was difficult to imagine since there were still so many unanswered questions and uncertain outcomes.

The sun was high in the sky with a gentle cool breeze blowing through the gold and red leafed oak trees lining the fence. An ornate dog house sat off to the side of a particularly large oak tree. Shag dug a Frisbee out of his fur and began throwing it for Muzzle. Exile leaned against a tree and watched the two run back and forth along the soft grass. Hunter removed his signature tennis ball from his back pocket and just rolled it between his fingers. Colleen lay out in the sun to warm up as her stomach settled.

"Comrade had big time easy lifeski here…" Exile commented.

"Yeah… this place is any dog's paradise…" Hunter agreed.

"Wha' do you all think we should do when he gets back? I mean… we did go behind 'is back a bi' readin' 'is journal and all…" Colleen said.

"Hmmmm… maybe we give it back firstski…?" Exile suggested.

"Would 'e shut down again ya think?" Colleen pointed out.

"Maybe if he understands we know what happened to him and that we are here for him… might keep him from shutting down like last time…" Hunter thought aloud.

"Da…" Exile answered.

"Yes…" Colleen said.

"RARA!" Shag shouted as Muzzle jumped into the air for the Frisbee making a flip before coming to the ground.

"Wow! That was awesome, Muzzle!" Hunter praised.

"Brilliant…!" Colleen agreed.

The Rovers all joined in the Frisbee game as the early afternoon wore on. Although it did take their minds off of the Doberman for a little while, the thought still in the back of their minds was, _**"What can we do for him to show him we care?"**_

Meanwhile in downtown Berlin, the autumn festival was in full swing. Vendors of all types spilled out of their shops onto the streets. Live music could be heard playing the distance. The smell of pastries and grilled sausages filled the air of the streets as the Doberman walked towards the center square with Eva riding on his broad shoulders. The Chancellor and Heidi were right beside him as they walked along.

Several people were staring as the Cano-Sapien walked along the streets, but only to greet him with a smile. They were all headed to the center square where the traditional dances were going on. Blitz couldn't have felt happier. Being out with his family again and at one of the best times of the year made him feel like he was on Cloud 9000. All the sights, sounds, and smells were intoxicating.

The sound of music was getting closer as the live band playing for the traditional dance teams and for public dancing began blaring. Booths with all sorts of games and crafts were buzzing with activity. Blitz was enjoying every moment until he heard voices talking behind him.

"Guck mal! Es ist eine der Road Rovers!" (Hey look! It's one of the Road Rovers!) A young boy's voice echoed through the air.

"Wirklich…? Wo…?" (Really…? Where…?) Another voice followed as the Doberman walked on.

"Ich liebe sie!" (I love them!) A little girl squealed.

"Er ist mein Favorit!" (He's my favorite!) Another added.

Before he realized it, Blitz had a crowd of children and teens following him. He turned around only to be met with camera flashes and screams of delight. Blitz froze, unsure what to do with all this attention. Yes, he was always loved before anyone knew he was a Rover, but never like this.

"Einfach jetzt! Was halten Sie alle wollen?" (Easy now! What do you all want?) Blitz asked as he felt Eva tug his ears playfully.

The crowd quieted down as a familiar face emerged from the crowd. It was Chris.

"Sieht aus wie Sie populärer als Sie dachten, sind, " (Looks like you're more popular than you thought) Chris said laughing.

"Ich denke schon. Was soll das alles?" (I guess so. What is all this?) Blitz asked.

"Zu wissen, eine Straße Rover ruft Berlin zu Hause ist erstaunlich! Sie nach ein paar Bilder ...?" (Knowing a Road Rover calls Berlin home is amazing! You up for some pictures…?) Chris explained.

"Sie wollen Photos ... mit mir? Warum?" (They want pictures… with me? Why?) Blitz questioned still in shock.

"Sie sind unser Held, Orel. So Einfach ist das…" (You are our hero, Orel. Simple as that…) Chris said.

Blitz smiled happily as he felt his heart filling up with a mixture of joy and pride. He nodded in agreement as he took Eva off his shoulders and handed her to her father. For the next hour or so, Blitz gladly posed with several people. Some he made his signature muscle poses, some he extended his claws and teeth, but most were him surrounded by several people in welcoming embraces.

Once the crowd had moved along, the Doberman entered the arena where the dances were taking place; his and Eva's favorite event of the whole festival. The band was gearing back up for another round of dances as Blitz and Eva got a seat right in the front row.

The glorious sound of accordions and bass guitars began to ramp up as the sound of feet began stomping to the beat. The excitement was so thick you could reach out and grab it. The music, the costumes, the expert timing of every dancer, and the theatrical spectacle of the entire event seemed to make time stand still. After watching three dance teams' rendition of the beloved Zwiefacher, an intermission was called to prepare for the next session.

"Mama, kann ich etwas Apfelwein?" (Mama, can I get some apple cider?) Eva asked her mother.

"Natürlich, Schatz ... hier gehen," (Of course, sweetie… here you go) Heidi said giving her some money.

"Lass uns gehen, Eva," (Let's go, Eva) Blitz said as he hoisted the girl back onto his shoulders.

Since it was an outdoor arena, the cold was beginning to nip at their noses. Blitz followed the smell of cinnamon and apple until a stall selling Eva's desired beverage came into view. The golden brew was bubbling away in a copper cauldron over a slow fire next to a stand selling pastries. The woman selling the cider noticed the pair and quickly drew two large mugs full and sealed the top with heat-resistant lids.

"Entschuldigung Fräulein ...?" (Excuse us, Miss…) Blitz began.

"Hier gehen Sie ... auf Kosten des Hauses!" (Here you go…on the house!) The woman said joyfully, even handing Eva a fresh pastry from the stall her partner was running next door.

"Oh ... Vielen Dank ..., wie viel ...?" (Oh… Thank you… how much…?) Blitz said as he reached for his wallet.

"Kostenlos ...!" (No charge…!) The woman said with a warm smile.

"Aber…?" (But…?) Blitz tried to argue.

"Ich sagte, keine Gebühr ... Bitte genießen!" (I said no charge… please enjoy!) The woman assured.

"Danke sehr. Was sagen Sie dazu, Eva?" (Thank you very much. What do you say, Eva?) Blitz nudged.

"Vielen Dank Fräulein. Es ist köstlich!" (Thank you very much, Miss. It's delicious!) Eva said as she munched on her pastry.

"Bitte! Spaß haben!" (You're welcome! Have fun!) The woman bid them goodbye as they made their way back to the arena.

The pair quickly made their way back and arrived just in time to watch the beginning of the second session. The next couple hours passed with jubilant excitement as the family moved on from the dance arena to the games before making a trip back through the food stalls for a quick snack before heading home.

The entire ride home, Eva sat snuggled up to Blitz's side. It was nearly three in the afternoon, well past her usual two o'clock naptime. The little girl slept soundly as the vehicle began to pull into the mansion's driveway.

"Sie hatte so viel Spaß," (She had so much fun.) The Chancellor said as they began to exit the vehicle to head inside.

"Ja, so habe ich," (Ja, so did I.) Blitz replied cradling Eva against him.

"Blitz, Hätten Sie etwas dagegen setzen Eva sich für sie Nickerchen vor dem Abendessen?" (Blitz, would you mind putting Eva down for her nap before supper?) Heidi asked.

"Natürlich ... immer noch das gleiche Zimmer?" (Of course… still the same room?) Blitz said.

"Ja ... die Treppe zwei Türen auf der linken Seite ..." (Ja… up the stairs two doors down on the left…) The Chancellor replied.

Blitz nodded before making his way upstairs, being careful not to wake the little girl. The padded carpet on the stairs made the bottom of his paws tingle. The amazing feeling of being in a home he could call his had not been lost to him. He found the familiar bedroom door as eased it open into Eva's room.

It hadn't changed at all since the last time he saw it. The bright pink walls decorated with pictures she had drawn along with princess tiaras and portraits surrounded her four-post bed covered in lavender sheets and quilts with a sheer pink drape covering the head. Stuffed animals filled every corner as well as several toy boxes. The Doberman gently tucked the precious child into her bed making sure not to wake her. As he stood to walk away, he remembered something. He turned to her lavender-colored closet door and cracked it open before scanning over to see a stuffed animal that resembled a Doberman. He placed the toy in the gap of the door and looked back to the sleeping child.

He smiled before whispering aloud, "Keine mehr Monster, meine kleine Eva ... " (No more monsters, my little Eva…)

He gently closed the door as he turned to the large window overlooking the backyard. He could see his old doghouse standing by the oak tree as it always had. There was one thing different about this scene though…

He noticed the rest of the Rovers sitting on the ground or leaning against the trees seeming to be discussing something. It had to be concerning him. He glanced towards the stairs fighting with himself whether to venture down them or not. He began to recall the last conversation he had with his teammates:

_**"Blitz, I'm not gonna pretend I understand because I don't. I'm tired of this tension between us…" Hunter said placing a paw on Blitz's shoulder.**_

_**"Da, comrade… we needski our family being back together…" Exile added, sitting down on the edge of the bed.**_

_**"We only want to help you, Blitz. Nothing else… please…" Master pled, beckoning Blitz to sit down on the bed.**_

_**"You… you cannot know… vhat it has been… to carry dhis around…" Blitz stammered as he began to relax.**_

_**"Blitz, did something happen there?" Master asked as Blitz began to go back in his past.**_

_**"It still hurts remembering…" Blitz started as more tears ran down his muzzle.**_

_**"Will you just grow up? Poor little Blister 'ad to grow up in a junkyard. Big bloody deal! Wha' did Mum toss ya off…?" Colleen taunted, stunning everyone.**_

_**"YOU CANNOT UNDAHSTAND DHE HELL I CARRY VITH ME! YOU TINK YOU'RE SO SMART, LASSIE? YOU KNOW NOTING ABOUT VHAT HAPPENED TO ME! SO JUST GET OUT! DHAT GOES FOR ALL OF YOU… OUT!" Blitz screamed as he slammed the door open pointing for everyone to leave.**_

A few tears ran down Blitz's face. Colleen's words still stung. Even though so much had happened since that last confrontation, he still found himself dreading the company of the others. However, unlike his former self, Blitz knew he needed closure. He took several deep breaths as he slowly headed downstairs.

"_I know it isn't going to be easy…" Blitz thought._

"_But…" Orel's voice echoed in his ears._

The voice of his true nature brought a sense of peace.

"_But dhey need to know…" Blitz finished his sentence._

"_Exactly…" Orel said._

Every step he took down the stairs calmed his nerves. He walked down the hall heading for the backyard before a voice stopped him.

"Blitz…?" Master's voice rang in his ears.

Blitz turned around and noticed Master sitting in the Chancellor's library. The Doberman entered the room and sat across from him.

"So, how was the festival?" Master asked.

"Vunderful…" Blitz replied with a smile.

Blitz's gaze panned over to a stack of books on the table in front of Master.

"I take it your aftahnoon vas just as enjoyable…" Blitz laughed.

"What can I say? Libraries are my addiction," Master said.

"Ha-ha… *sigh*…" Blitz laughed before heaving a sigh of nervousness.

"You're nervous about seeing the others…?" Master asked.

"I am and I'm not at dhe same time," Blitz replied as he leaned back in his chair.

"I know, Blitz, but they've been so concerned about you," Master said.

"Vhy…? Aftah dhat last conversation… vhy vould dhey vant to deal vith me?" Blitz questioned.

"Maybe it would be better to ask them that…?" Master suggested.

"*sigh* I'll be in dhe front den… vhen dhey're ready…" Blitz said as he stood to leave.

"I'll tell them. Blitz…" Master said walking behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ja, Meister…?" Blitz answered turning to face him.

"Welcome home…" Master said with a smile.

Blitz felt the sides of his mouth turn up. Without warning, Blitz drew Master into a tight hug. Master patted his back as Blitz released him. The Doberman disappeared down the hall as Master opened the Comm-app on his tablet.

Outside, the rest of the Rovers were taking a break from their Frisbee game. The sun was beginning to grow closer to the horizon as the afternoon hours began waning. They were sitting silently… waiting for some word on their comrade…had Blitz refused to talk to them? Was he still furious?

"Do ya think 'e changed 'is mind…?" Colleen said breaking the silence.

"Easy, Colleen… that festival he went to probably wore him out… he might just be resting…" Hunter suggested.

"Da… time will comeski…" Exile encouraged.

*beep-beep* *beep-beep* *beep-beep*

Hunter's ears perked up as the noise from his collar caught his attention. He pressed his Comm-tag to answer to be greeted by Master Shepherd's voice.

"Rovers, come inside… he's ready…" Master said.

"On our way... let's go, Rovers…" Hunter answered as he helped Colleen to her feet.

Everyone heaved a sigh of nervous excitement as they re-entered the mansion. Colleen felt her heart beating so hard in her chest that it made her entire chest ache. Hunter held Blitz's tattered journal in one hand as he clasped both of them behind his back, ready to be rid of the horror held inside of it. Exile went through every situation that could possibly happen in his head and how he would react so he would be mentally prepared. Shag made a mental check of the inventory of Kleenex he had inside his fur because he knew it would be needed. Muzzle, having already seen the Doberman once, walked along calmly beside Hunter.

Upon reaching the front foyer just outside the den they had been in before, Master Shepherd joined them as they entered the room. At first, Blitz was nowhere to be seen.

"_No… please… no…" Colleen thought as panic flowed through her chest._

"_Where is he?" Hunter wondered._

"Comrade…?" Exile called out.

A soft rustling was heard from the far side of the room where the darkness of the growing evening had concealed the Doberman's position next to the fireplace. He stepped out into the lit area in front of the glowing flames as he approached the group. There was definitely something different about the Doberman. His body was relaxed; even his ears seemed less rigid, drooping down at the tips. His head fur was ruffled into a more casual spiked style than his usual slicked-back mane.

Before one word was uttered, Shag ran up and clamped his large arms around Blitz and picked him up in a crushing hug. Usually, Blitz would squirm and try to wriggle free, but the feeling that one of his teammates was happy to see him put his discomfort on the back burner in his mind until his lungs began to cry out for fresh oxygen.

"Shag…Blitzy needs… air…" Blitz wheezed out.

Shag instantly released him from the suffocating embrace making him drop to the floor. The others approached him as Hunter reached his hand out to him to help him to his feet. Instead of releasing him, Hunter pulled Blitz to his shoulder to hug him.

"Blitz, I'm glad you're okay…" Hunter said.

Blitz was silent. Once Hunter released him, he stepped back from the group, hanging his head as he turned to face the fire. He felt his internal organs quiver in fear and uncertainty.

"Vhy do you care now?" Blitz asked in an unreadable tone.

"Blitz, like I said before, I am tired of the tension that has been between us for the past few years," Hunter said placing a paw on his shoulder.

Blitz stood stiff as a statue. While he wasn't trying to be hard-headed like before, he was still unsure. He tightly crossed his arms across his chest more so trying to keep his body from shaking than showing anger.

Hunter brought the journal up to grasp with both hands before glancing over his shoulder to get assurance from the others. The others gave a nod of agreement as Hunter took a deep breath in and out.

"Blitz, we have something that belongs to you…" Hunter said.

Blitz's ears swiveled around as he faced the retriever in response. He panned down to see the item held in Hunter's paws and felt his heart stop in is chest. He wasn't prepared to see the one thing that held all his secrets within the hands of the ones he hid it from for so long. He searched every face in the room for any hope that they had only found it, not read it.

"_No… please no… Dhey didn't… did dhey…?" Blitz rambled in his brain._

To Blitz's horror, the expression he found were ones filled with pity rather than ignorance. Blitz felt his jaw tighten as his teeth grit against one another. He snatched the tattered book out of Hunter's hand with a vicious growl.

"You… you read it, didn't you?! IS DHIS HOW YOU ALL GET OFF? DOING ANYTING YOU CAN TO TORTURE ME…? DID IT SATISFY YOU?! HUH…?" Blitz shouted before turning his back on them again.

Exile walked up behind him and wrapped him massive arm around the Doberman's shoulder as he had done the last time they talked. Blitz stiffened at the contact, but didn't flinch away. His breathing was heavy as he fought to control his tears. He fought to let them drip down his face instead of clogging his throat.

"Comrade, we not do the reading to hurtski you… it was mistake…" Exile said gripping the Doberman tight.

"Mistake…? HA! More like betrayal…!" Blitz retorted.

"Blitz, it was my idea to read it when I found it on your bed after you left. If you want to blame anyone, blame me," Master said.

Blitz looked at Master in shock. Master wiped his face with his hanky as a moment of silence set in.

"_If dhey know vhat happened… vhy aren't dhey saying anyting…?" Blitz thought._

Hunter looked at the ground in shame before walking around in front of Blitz so he would see him. Blitz noticed feet out of the corner of his eye as he raised his head up to look at the retriever. Hunter's eyes were quivering as he looked at the pain pouring out of Blitz's face.

"Blitz, we were wrong to treat you the way we did. We do care about you. If nothing else, I know I should have been there for you. I'm not just the team leader; I'm supposed to be the one anyone can come to with anything. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. Can you forgive me for that?" Hunter said breaking the awkward silence.

"Da, comrade, even if bad things never to be happening to youski, you needed friend to accept you, not call you 'Weird Boy'," Exile added.

Blitz body began to relax as he listened close to his teammates. Shag dug around in his fur and dug out a yellow foam finger with the words 'You're #1' imprinted in the palm and placed it on his paw. Muzzle barked his agreement. Blitz managed a small smile at this easing the tension a little.

Colleen had remained unusually silent during the entire conversation. She wanted to tell Blitz how sorry she was, but felt the knot of sobbing rise in her throat preventing her from even uttering a whimper. She fought to keep herself calm while rehearsing what she wanted to say in her head.

"_Come on, Colleen, get it togethah and say somethin'…" Colleen argued with her mind._

Hunter looked over at her and noticed her eyes screwed shut as if she was trying to hold back something. Then, he she her lip tremble and a lone tear stain her cheek…

"Colleen…?" Hunter prodded.

Colleen let out a strangled gasp. Her eyes shot open as she looked towards the group crowded around the Doberman. She managed to swallow the swelling in her throat as she drew closer. Blitz had a blank expression on his face. The anger had faded, but it just made her more uneasy. Colleen couldn't speak.

"'_ow can I possibly just say I'm sorry… tha' is not near enough…" Colleen whimpered silently._

Blitz raised an eyebrow in confusion to the Collie's silence. Suddenly, he caught a strange odor in the air. He recognized it immediately as what most people don't realize has a smell: anxiety.

"_She's afraid…?" Blitz wondered in amazement in his mind._

"Blitz, I… I don't know wha' to s-say right n-now…" Colleen managed to squeak out.

"Easy, Sweetheart… one thing at a time…" Hunter coaxed.

"*sniff* I'm sorry just doesn't cut it… wha' I said was cruel…You 'ave ev'ry reason in the world to hate me," Colleen began as more tears fell.

Seeing the Collie truly apologetic made Blitz's face soften. He knew she wasn't being forced to tell him she was wrong. Blitz relaxed his arms that had been crossed over his chest as she continued.

"Even if I di'n't know wha 'appened to you… I 'ad no right to say tha'. I know I was a stray, but nothin' like wha' you dealt with. Is there any way you could forgive me for bein' so cold?" Colleen said as Shag handed her a handful of tissues.

Relief… that was the only feeling Blitz had running through his body. The secrets he had held pent up for so many years no longer burdened him with their weight. He felt the support from the rest of his teammates helping him bear them in his mind. His chest felt lighter like he could breathe. He offered a smile towards Colleen as he extended his hand offering it for her to shake.

Colleen stood in shock at the gesture. Her eyes widened as she looked up to see Blitz's calm expression. Without warning, Colleen embraced him around his neck. Blitz froze and held his arms back at the unexpected show of affection. He panned over to Hunter with a nervous look only to be reassured by a smile. He relaxed and returned the Collie's hug until she finally pulled away.

"RARARA! Rara…" Shag said, scooping everybody into a group hug.

"Apologies all accepted… *sigh* in a vay, it a little easier dhat you all know vhat happened to me…" Blitz finally spoke.

The next few moments were spent with Blitz explaining his journey to reconcile with his past and even to right a terrible wrong in the process with the arrest of the junkyard owners the previous night. More and more with every story, everyone began to see the true personality Blitz had: a loyal, kind, determined, and humble spirit.

"Take abou' a whirlwind trip, Blitz…" Colleen said.

"Da, youski being much tougher than looks…" Exile said.

"I have to say what's interesting is that you play an instrument…" Master said.

"Yeah, maybe you could play for us sometime…?" Hunter suggested.

"Danke, all of you, but my story isn't ovah…" Blitz said with a happy smile.

"Huh…? What do you mean, Blitz?" Master asked.

"I tink it vould make more sense for me to show you…" Blitz suggested.

"Show us what…?" Hunter asked.

"Please, come vith me… I'll explain on dhe vay…" Blitz said as he began walking towards the front door.

The rest of the group looked at one another and just shrugged their shoulders in uncertainty to what the Doberman was referring to. After bundling back up to prepare for the cold night air, Blitz led the way towards old downtown. Little did everyone know that they were in for a big surprise…

Otto was curled around his precious mate and newborn son ready to settle in for the evening. He felt so proud of the beautiful pup his beloved had bore him. Elise had Zelin tucked in between her front legs covering him with her head. She looked like an angel as she slept. He was the luckiest dog in the entire world. He nuzzled Elise's neck as he gently lay his head on top of hers. His eyes were slowly closing until a telling sound came from the front door.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"Muss Fräulein Justine aus dem Tierheim sein…" (Must be Miss Justine from the shelter…) Chris's voice came from the armchair next to the fireplace.

Otto kept one eye open as Chris went to the door only to hear a surprise in his voice at who was actually at the door. The sound of several pairs of feet entering the house echoed in his ears as he lifted his head up.

"Sie sind im Wohnzimmer…" (They are in the living room) Chris said to the unknown visitors.

"Vielen Dank, Chris," (Thank you, Chris) Blitz's voice answered.

The Doberman entered the room to see his best friend and sister curled on a large pillow with little Zelin sound asleep next to his mother's chest. Blitz's eyes panned over to notice Trage on his back snoring loudly in front of the fire. Blitz had to laugh at the sight.

"Spitz…?" Otto said surprised to see the Doberman back so soon.

"Otto, ich hoffe, Sie einen weiteren Besuch nichts ausmacht. Ich wollte, dass du meine Freunde zu treffen…" (Otto, I hope you don't mind another visit. I wanted you to meet my friends…) Blitz said as he sat down next to the pair within reaching distance of Trage.

"Natürlich! Elise, wach auf. Wir haben Besuch," (Of course! Elise wake up. We have visitors) Otto replied eagerly.

Otto nudged Elise's head causing her eyes to flutter open. Seeing her brother and noticing the rest of the Rovers made her smile broadly. Blitz looked over at Trage's snoring form and had a mischievous idea. Back when they were young, Blitz remembered Trage having one main weakness whenever they would play-fight: his feet were extremely sensitive. He hated having his feet touched or played with which always gave him the advantage. Blitz extended one claw right to where it would barely touch his brother's paw pad and lightly brushed against it. Trage came out of a dead sleep rolling over onto his stomach and scrambling away from the starling touch. He looked around and saw his brother with that all too familiar devilish smile. He playfully groused as he approached him and leaned into Blitz shoulder before lying back down beside him.

The rest of the Rovers and Master watched this scene with amazement. They had never seen Blitz be so friendly with other canines, but the familiarity he seemed to hold with these dogs confused them. After getting settled again, Blitz turned to his teammates and snickered at the stunned look on their faces.

"You all vill probably vant to sit down…" Blitz suggested.

Without question, everyone found an empty pillow or piece of carpet that was scattered around the room and waited with baited breath for what Blitz was about to tell them.

"We're dying of suspense, dude. What did you want to show us?" Hunter asked as his curiosity began to burn.

"Ha-ha! I vanted you to meet Otto, meine best friend. He kept me sane in dhe junkyard. He just became a Vater a day or so ago. Is he in here, Otto?" Blitz said.

"Ja…" (Yes) Otto replied to the Doberman as he looked back to his mate.

A soft whimpered was heard as the female Doberman nudged a small form over her foreleg so he could be seen. A wave of gasps and coos over the adorable pups were heard in response.

"'e's gorgeous…" Colleen squeed.

"Congrats!" Hunter said.

"Da, you must be being proudski," Exile said.

"This is all wonderful, Blitz… but why are we really here?" Master asked sensing the Doberman holding something back.

Blitz smiled as he looked at his brother and sister with a smile.

"You all remember dhat I wrote about meine family being killed by a street pack…" Blitz said.

"Yes…" the all replied in unison.

"Vhat I nevah knew until a couple days ago vas dhat meine Mutter managed to find help. Chris took dhem all in and tried to save dhem. Meine Mutter, brodher, and sister did die despite dhat…" Blitz began.

"Wait… I thought you had two brothers and two sisters…?" Hunter pointed out.

"I did… and still do…" Blitz started looking at the two other Dobermans.

"You meanski…" Exile began to realize.

"Dhat is meine baby sister, Elise… and dhis is Trage… dhey survived…and dhe little one is meine nephew, Zelin…" Blitz said introducing them.

All of a sudden an excited clamour of conversation erupted as the joy over seeing Blitz reunited with members of his family he thought had died so long ago. It took a little while for everyone to calm down, but it couldn't be helped.

"Oh Comrade, this is being such good newski!" Exile said bear-hugging the Doberman again.

"Indeed this is so wonderful!" Colleen added.

"Danke… It vas definitely a shock to find dhem, but also to have a place I can visit dhe rest of meine family. Chris buried dhem in a special place just outside dhe back door and gave dhem a beautiful headstone," Blitz explained as he ruffled Trage's ears.

"We are so happy for you, Blitz," Master said.

"I believe some pictures are called for… Shag…?" Hunter said looking at the Sheepdog.

"RARA!" Shag said as he pulled a tripod camera from his fur.

"Family first…" Colleen quipped with a smile.

Blitz arranged himself in between Elise and Trage with Otto behind Elise and Little Zelin propped up on his mother's leg. Shag centered the camera before counting down to the flash. The picture's occupants kept still as the flash captured the happy moment.

"_I am finally whole again…" Blitz said in his mind._

"_It is great to be back…" Orel's voice whispered._

"_Time to live for today…" Blitz's and Orel's voice mixed until they became unified._


End file.
